A Day in the Life of the Host Club!
by MikaPearison2502
Summary: Ever had a time warp moment? Well our heroine has and she unexpectedly lands herself in the HOST CLUB! What's going to happen to our heroine? Will she fight of the Lobelia Girls' Academy? Or have to mediate Tamaki's unpredictable character with Haruhi?
1. Chapter 1: out of thin air

The lights. That was the first thing I noticed as my eyes fluttered open, after I disappeared into darkness, and these lights were brighter than I've ever seen before. Where was I?

I sat up slowly, since my head was buzzing and I was still blinded from the lights. I blinked a few times, trying to get accustomed to the light.

I listened to my surroundings and heard nothing. Well, almost nothing. I heard muffled voices drifting towards me. Then the sound of a door clicking open.

I blinked again, and the room was finally coming in to focus, but not fast enough.

The door opened and the sound of voices grew louder. Then it clicked shut but the voices still echoed in the room.

The room slowly came into focus finally, but not before I heard gasps of surprise. I turned my head to the sound of the noise and all I saw were three blurry figures. But even though they were blobs, I could make out that two of them were taller than the third.

"Um, hello," one of them said calmly. I heard footsteps walking towards me. I pressed myself against whatever I was on, trying to escape the figure coming towards me.

"Haruhi," one of the taller ones muttered, "You're scaring her."

"Yeah, just back away," the other said.

I quickly blinked my eyes and the figures finally came into focus. The two tall ones were red heads that appeared to be identical, and the smaller one who was closer to me was a brunette. All three were wearing purple suits with black dress pants and a school crest on their left pocket.

I felt my heart go into my throat. This was not good because a) I didn't know where I was and b) I didn't know anyone.

"Fine," the brunette, Haruhi, muttered and stalked to join the other boys. At that moment the door opened with a bang and a large group of boys tumbled into the room, dressed exactly as the other three.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi! What are you staring at?" a golden blonde haired guy said, and stepped in front of them. Once he saw me his eyes went wide and he clapped his hands together.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," he exclaimed and smiled hugely, making his sky-blue eyes glow

"She is?" I heard a low voice ask and another guy with black hair and glasses stepped forward to stand beside the blondie.

"She's awake!" a high pitched voice cried happily. The next thing I knew a little boy with soft yellow hair and big, brown eyes threw himself at me. I shrieked in surprise and fell off whatever I was sitting on and landed on the ground hard.

"Honey-Sempai!" Blondie called out and he rushed over to me.

He bent down and held out a hand towards me.

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked softly. I whimpered and backed away quickly from him.

"What's wrong with her?" the little boy, apparently called Honey, said confused, glancing at me over a couch.

"She's scared," one of the red heads said, and walked slowly towards me, "She woke up here and doesn't know where she is."

I backed away further from them and felt myself pressed against a wall. Blondie stared at me, pity in his eyes, but the red head continued to walk slowly towards me as if I were a dog that could bite him.

Once he was close enough that only a few feet were between us, he squatted down so that he could look me in the eye. I returned his gaze, realizing that his eyes were the colour of liquid amber.

"Kaoru," the other red head called, starting to walk towards him. I pressed further against the wall.

"Stop Hikaru," he replied, "You're scaring her."

Hikaru froze, looking from Kaoru to me and then retreated back towards the group.

"It's alright," Kaoru murmured, extending a hand out to me slowly, "I only want to help you."

I looked at his hand and back to his face, still unsure if I could trust him.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, hand still extended.

"Kally," I whispered, pressing my hands to the carpeted floor, hoping it would swallow me whole.

"Kally," Kaoru said slowly, "Please, I know it's a lot to take in, but please let us help you."

I glanced once more at his outstretched hand and back at his face. He didn't look threatening, and his eyes were gentle, inviting almost. I gingerly placed my hand in his.

He gave me a small smile and helped me up. Kaoru led me towards the couch and I sat down slowly.

"Well, nice job Kaoru," Blondie said dismissively.

"Thanks, Boss," Kaoru replied, a cheeky smile on his face, "Guess your charms don't work on all girls after all."

"Guess that brings the total up to two, how devastating," Hikaru added, smiling devilishly.

"Shut up you doppelgangers!" Blondie yelled, and turned back to me.

"So, Blondie," I said quietly, crossing my arms, "What charm are you going to put on me next?"

Blondie looked shocked, his eyes wide. He started choking it sounded like, maybe because he didn't like being called Blondie. Oops.

"I like this one, Boss!" Hikaru laughed, throwing his head back.

"Blondie really suits you!" Kaoru giggled.

"Sempai let me handle this," Haruhi muttered and shoved Blondie aside.

"Forget him," Haruhi said quickly, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You tell us," the guy with glasses said, "After all, you did just spontaneously show up here."

"I-I don't know," I stammered and looked down at my hands. How _did _I get here?

"It's alright; don't worry about it," Haruhi quickly said, "Whatever it is we can worry about later."

"But what happened?" I asked, looking slowly around the room, "Like where I am."

"Well," Glasses said as he wrote in a black book, "You're at Ouran, one of Japan's most elite schools."

"Where the children of the rich and respected attend," Blondie added with a flourish of the wrist, "And this is the Ouran High School Host Club, where handsome young men entertain the young ladies of Ouran."

"But what is Kall-Chan doing here?" Honey said as he clutched a pink stuffed rabbit tightly to his chest.

"How did you get here?" one of the red heads asked, and by the deepness of his voice I guessed it was Hikaru.

"I don't know," I said and looked down, feeling embarrassed about not being able to offer any information.

"Hey it's okay," Haruhi said soothingly and sat down beside me, gripping my hand, "We'll help you get back to where ever it is you're from."

"I have a question for you," I said slowly, looking at Haruhi in the eye, "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

Haruhi's face drained of all colour, while everyone else in the room gasped in surprise.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Haruhi stuttered, quickly dropping my hand.

"Well, you're a girl," I said slowly, "And the first one I've ever seen willingly wearing a suit. Unless that is the uniform for girl's that's cool."

"Uh, not exact-"

"Yeah, that's it," Hikaru quickly said, coming up behind me and Haruhi.

"Yeah, she's one of the lucky few," Kaoru quickly added.

"Haru-Chan has to pay her debt, too!" Honey added, squeezing his stuffed bunny tighter, "Right Usa-Chan?"

"Oh, alright," I said quietly and turned to look at Haruhi, "Honestly, I think it's cool. My school doesn't have something like that to wear."

"Well, where you're from, do you go to an elite school like Ouran?" Tamaki asked, obviously recovered from his freak out.

"No," I replied, "It's a small town school."

"So a commoner's school!" Hikaru exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"Just like Haruhi used to go to!" Kaoru added excitedly, his face popping up beside Hikaru.

"Wow," Haruhi finally said surprised, "A normal person finally."

"What? Don't enjoy living it up with the rich and famous?" I asked with a wink.

"Not even," she groaned, "It's living with ego-maniacs all the time. Especially with Sempai over there."

I looked where she was motioning and saw Blondie cowering in a corner of the room, mumbling to himself.

"Um, is he okay?" I asked cautiously, "Or is that normal?"

"It's normal," Haruhi muttered, "Sadly."

"By the way," Hikaru quickly said, shoving Haruhi backwards.

"Hey!" she protested, but not before she fell of the couch.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves,' Kaoru added, a smile playing on his lips.

"I am Hikaru," Hikaru said, pointing at himself.

"And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru added, pointing at himself.

"And we are," they said together, linking arms, "The Hitachiin Twins!"

"I am Kyoya Ooturi," Glasses said taking my hand and my hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey!" Honey cried and quickly leaped down beside me and held up his rabbit, "And this is Usa-Chan!"

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"And that is Takashi Morinozuka!" Honey said excitedly, his eyes wide.

"We just call him Mori-Sempai," Haruhi whispered in my ear.

"Good to know, thanks," I whispered in reply and smiled in Mori's direction.

"And the idiot over there is our leader," Kyoya said, motioning to Blondie, "Tamaki Suoh."

I looked at Tamaki and saw him till huddled in the corner, murmuring to himself.

"Well, we're opening for business in a few moments, so we don't have time to find other arrangements for you," Kyoya said, looking me up and down. I glanced at my clothes; a turquoise tank top and blue skinny jeans.

"We could always hide her in the backroom," Kaoru said, motioning to a huge oak door.

"Nobody goes in there anyway," Hikaru agreed.

"I suppose," Kyoya said slowly, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Can she stay quiet until we're done?"

"Can you?" Haruhi asked, turning to face me slightly.

"I guess I could," I replied softly. Kyoya nodded and the twins grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the room.

"We'll get you when it's over," Hikaru said surely.

"And if we don't its because we forgot," Kaoru added with a sly smile.

"Well that's comforting," I muttered. Once they got to the door, Hikaru dropped my arm and pulled it open, revelaing a pitch dark room. Then, he walked up behind me and shoved me in, Kaoru releasing my arm in that exact moment.

"See you in a bit!" they both called quickly and slammed the door shut, enveloping me in darkness.

I sighed and sat down on the cool ground. When in doubt, sit down and wait for the light to come.

I guess I dozed off because when I came to, light was pouring into the room.

"Well, looks like she did find a way to keep herself quiet," I heard Hikaru say.

"Better then baning around, Hikaru," Kaoru said softly.

I sat up slowly, and blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"What's going on?" I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Just getting you out of the closet," Hikaru replied non-chalently and walked into the room. Kaoru followed him and they each grabbed an arm and brought me to my feet. Then proceeded to drag me out of the closet.

"You can set her over here,"I heard Tamaki say. I looked up and saw him pointing to a comfy looking couch tucked in a corner of the large room.

Once the twins set me down on it, each of them stood on either side behind me, like body guards ready to stop anyone who tried to get to close.

"Now, there's some things we'd like to know," Kyoya said, appearing from behind Tamaki, book in hand, "Since we can't have a guest and not know anything about them."

"What do you want to know?" I replied tentatively, crossing my arms.

"Where are you from?" Honey said quickly and leaped next to me out of nowhere, and held up his rabbit, "Usa-Chan wants to know! He's curious! Right Takashi?"

He turned and looked at a tall, brooding guy with short, black hair.

"Yeah," he said in a low voice, eyes trained on Honey.

I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"I don't remember," I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away before anyone saw them.

"It's alright," Tamaki said soothingly. He bent down and lifted my face.

"We'll help you figure it out, you obviously remember bits and pieces of where your from so we'll just help you figure it out!" he added.

_Hey guyus! thanks for reading! I'm new to fanfic so if you guys have any ideas for what should happen feel free to let me know :) Comment and enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2: the newbie

_Hey guys! After threats from a certain friend I finally got around to this chapter... read, review, and enjoy! _

So after the Host Club closed its doors, there was one problem; what do you do to help a girl that doesn't remember anything? Well the Host Club's solution is to….

Turn me into a Host.

"So," Tamaki sighed, taking a dramatic pose, "Since we are pressed for time, the only solution is to turn you into one of us."

"Okay, I don't know the first thing to 'hosting'" I said, using air quotes to prove my point.

"It's not that hard," Haruhi replied, walking towards me caring a bag, "You're just making girls happy. It should be easy because you're a girl, trust me."

"And we already have you in the school's system as a first year in class 1-A with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyoya said bored as he flicked through his black book.

"Hey Kaoru, it looks like-" Hikaru said sinisterly, looking at me with mischief in his eyes.

"We got a new toy," Kaoru added with the same mischievous look.

I groaned and followed Haruhi to a curtained area, apparently their dressing room.

"Just put these on, we'll deal with your hair when you get out," Haruhi said, motioning to my long platinum blonde hair.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, clutching my hair in my hands.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad," Haruhi replied and handed me the bag, "Now get changed, I'll come back for you in a bit."

"Thanks," I mumbled and walked into the dressing room. I opened the bag and found the same clothes everyone else was wearing in the bag; black slacks, purple jacket, white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes. I quickly got into them, but had a small battle with the tie. Honestly, how can guys tie them?

"Kally?" I heard Kaoru call. I slipped out of the curtain and saw his eyes widen.

"I can't seem to tie a tie," I stammered, motioning to bad tying.

"Here, let me help," he said with a laugh and quickly undid it. He slowly did it, liquid amber eyes trained on the job. When he looked at my face (since he towered over me), he smiled shyly. I felt my face grow hot and quickly looked down.

"So, what are you guys going to do about my hair?" I asked quickly, rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh, right," Kaoru said nervously, "You better see for yourself in this case."

He left the curtained room and I followed him into the main area of the Host Club. Before I could properly sweep the room I saw what I was most dreading; a barber seat with a barber.

"No," I said quickly and crossed my arms, "No way are you cutting my hair."

"You need it short if you are to be a Host," Tamaki said, appearing from behind the barber, "Besides, I had my personal barber brought in for the occasion."

"And besides," Kyoya added, from behind me, "You owe us 5 million yen."

"For what?" I yelled, spinning to face Kyoya, his head in his book again.

"For the entire glass tea set you broke on your little arrival," he said casually, as if he were telling me the weather, "And might I add it was a gift from America?"

_Cheating Bastard_, I thought angrily and turned back to face Tamaki.

"Fine," I said dejectedly, "But make it quick."

"I promise you won't feel a thing!" Tamaki replied, a huge smile on his face. I bent my head down and slipped into the chair. And just as promised I didn't feel anything, but I was sure going to miss that hair.

"Fini!" the barber said and with flair spun the chair so that I was facing a mirror. Without my long hair, my green eyes looked bigger than before on my sharp, angular face. Also, with it longer in the back, almost identical to Haruhi's but with much angular cuts, I did actually look like a guy.

"All that's left is your charming the ladies and the transformation is complete," Tamaki said, wiping a few tears from his eyes, "How they grow up so fast."

"You look so cute Kall-Chan!" Honey exclaimed from beside Tamaki. Takashi as usual was right behind Honey.

I smiled and ran my hands through my newly shorn locks. Yeah it was cut, but I did look pretty good still. And who knows, girls might be pretty interesting to charm and having them fall all over you might be fun even.

I spun the chair around so that I could get out but the room began to spin. Not your typical 'I'm dizzy' spin, but worse. I fell back in the chair and clenched my eyes shut as nausea overcame me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kally! We're gonna be late for school!" I heard a voice whine. I turned to see a little girl run towards me and grab my leg. She looked up at me, her eyes a deep ocean blue. I picked her up and grabbed my school bag.<em>

"_You're getting too heavy for this sweetie," I said as I moved her onto my hip, "You got your school bag right?"_

"_I'll get it!" she shrieked and leaped off me and ran into a room._

"_Hurry up!" I called. Her mom really should've had her ready by now. I looked to the living room and saw the TV on. I quickly walked towards the room and switched it off._

"_I'm leaving now!" I called. The little girl ran back, her blonde curls bouncing as she gripped her Barbie backpack. I held out my hand and she slipped hers in. I heard a honk _

_and we rushed out the door._

* * *

><p>"Kally! Wake up! C'mon! The haircut isn't that bad!" I heard a voices calling as the vision of the little girl faded.<p>

"Hey, Boss, she's coming to!" I heard Hikaru call. I groaned and held my head as a pounding head ache came on. When I opened my eyes, Koaru, Hikaru, Honey, Haruhi, and Mori were standing over me. I was about to say I was alright when Tamaki shoved them all aside, tears streaming down his face.

"Kally I'm sorry," he cried, "I shouldn't have made you get your hair cut, can you forgive Daddy?"

I gave him a weird look as I clutched my head, pounding even more thanks to his screaming. And what was with the Daddy comment?

"Um, sure?" I said warily. Before he could say anything else Haruhi shoved him away.

"Since school's almost over, and you don't have anywhere to stay you're welcome to-" Haruhi started before Hikaru and Kaoru each slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Haruhi, but we can't let her stay in commoner dwellings," Hikaru said with an eye roll, "What kind of Hosts would be if we let that happen?"

"So we say she stays with us," Kaoru added, with a sheepish grin.

"You really think I'll let her stay with you two evil doubles?" I heard Tamaki shriek. I didn't even need to look over at him to know that he was on the verge of exploding. But he doesn't make the decisions for me.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden," I said with a smile.

"We insist," the twins said together as Haruhi tried to claw their hands from her face.

"Sure, I guess," I replied and they released Haruhi.

"Jerks," she growled and grinned in my direction, "You're going to have an interesting night."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said with fake despair. She laughed.

"C'mon, let's get your stuff," she said and grabbed my arm, leading me to the dressing room, "School's almost over and you need to get your energy before suffering through them."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Hitachiin Mansion on the biggest, fanciest, most expensive and gas-guzzling car I had ever seen. Once I got over the initial shock of the huge car, I was sent back into shock by a mansion bigger than anything I've ever seen.<p>

"It's comfortable," Hikaru said dully.

"But not as big as our home in Sweden," Kaoru added, quickly glancing at me.

"You sure that's a tragedy?" I asked, "This is still huge."

"She's a commoner for sure," Hikaru said with a sigh.

"It takes a while to realize," Kaoru agreed.

Thankfully at that moment the car stopped. I was about to open the door but got a weird look from the twins. Okay then, guess they've never opened a door before.

The door did open (stupid chauffeur) and I followed the twins out of the car. They led the way into the ginormous mansion, which for a place with so many windows was really dark inside. I could make out a staircase on either side of the room leading up in a sweep towards the upper levels.

Kaoru touched me arm, taking me out of my awing moment and motioned me to follow him up the stairs. I nodded and struggled to keep up with him. Stupid long legs.

Once I finally caught up to him, gasping, Kaoru was already quickly walking down a dark, creepy hallway with paintings on the walls of different people throughout the ages. Quickly glancing at all the different people and not paying attention to anything, I accidentally ran into Kaoru.

"Sorry," I mumbled, backing away quickly, feeling my face go hot… again.

Kaoru just smiled, and opened the door he was standing in front of.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," he said casually, "Get your stuff in and get changed. I'll send the maids in to dress you, and then we'll take you out."

"Okay,thanks," I replied and smiled at him. In this light, Kaoru's eyes looked like they were glowing. But not in the creepy cat way, but in a way that made my body go warm, my stomach twist…

He held my gaze and looked like he was about to say something, but Hikaru came up behind us.

"C'mon, Kaoru, I need to take this uniform off," he moaned and grabbed his brothers arm.

Silently cursing Hikaru I opened the dark door, revealing a large room with a long, wide bed covered in white. On either side of the bed were side tables with lamps sporting oversized shades in swirling patterns. I walked towards the gaping window and opened the curtains to reveal that it was a sliding door leading to a veranda that wrapped around the house. Sighing, I threw my things on the huge bed and fell down onto it. At this point I just wanted to go home.

Wherever 'home' was.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_thanks for reading chapter 2 guys! I'll try to have parti trois up as soon as I write it ;P au revoir! 3_


	3. Chapter 3: a day with red heads

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Chapter 3 guys! And thanks for all you readers, it's uplifting to see all the readers :) But once again my friend has threatened me if it isn't up by today... scary people o.O... read, review, and enjoy :D_

After a few moments of much needed self-pitying, I heard a door creak open. I sat up quickly and saw two women walk in. They had on identical blue frilly dresses with a light blue apron and matching maid hats (also extremely frilly) which were fastened to their hip length jet black hair. White knee socks and black dress shoes completed the look.

"Hello, Ms. Kally," they said in unison, gripping hands, "It's time to get ready!"

One of them grabbed me and quickly got to brushing my hair, despite my determined kicks and shrieks for help. The other pulled a rack into the room and quickly scanned it, pulling out different dresses and outfits, holding them up to my frame to see how they looked before throwing them aside or putting them back on the rack.

The one brushing my hair finally stopped and quickly joined her twin near the rack, gripping her hands as if they were separated for longer than a few minutes.

"It's time to pick an outfit, Ms. Kally!" they exclaimed and each grabbed an arm and yanked me towards the rack.

"We picked the best colours for you!" they added excitedly.

"Um, thanks, but I can do this part," I said awkwardly, wrenching my arms free.

"Of course," the twins said with a forced smile and zoomed out of the room as quickly as they appeared.

I sighed and began looking through the racks. The clothes were mostly weird Euro-chick, not really something that appealed to me. Instead, I found a pair of black denim jeans with studs on the back pockets. While looking for a top, a gorgeous turquoise blue top caught my eye, but once removed revealed a long sleeved faded green shirt with a boat neck, which was also super soft.

I pulled on the clothes and quickly browsed the shoes under the rack to find black shoes with splatters of different paint on them. I quickly pulled them over my bare feet just before someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called, and quickly ran my hand through my hair.

The door opened a crack and the red heads pocked the heads in my room.

"Wow," Kaoru said, eyes wide, "Looking good-"

"-But you didn't need to kick the maids out," Hikaru added with a smile. I self-consciously ran my hand through my hair again and then crossed my arms nervously.

"So, where are we going?" I said quickly, hoping to change the subject. The twins walked in and each wrapped an arm around my waist. And if you care, they both were wearing faded blue jeans, Kaoru wearing a blue and black zip-up sweater and Hikaru in a red and grey long sleeve shirt.

"Well, that all depends-" Kaoru said with a devilish smile on my left.

"On where you want to go," Hikaru finished with an equally devilish smile on my right.

"Give me a tour," I said, "Unless it's too 'common' for rich people."

"I think we've just been challenged Kaoru," Hikaru said, glancing at his brother.

"I believe we have, Hikaru," Kaoru agreed.

"We accept!" they said in unison and led the way out of the room in a rush, barely giving me time to grab a jacket from the rack; a dark brown leather jacket.

* * *

><p>So, in the vocabulary of the red heads', a 'tour' of wherever I was in Japan included driving around in a car. Not in their life time. The way I convinced them of giving a walk around tour included challenging them to do it, which apparently is the only way to make them do anything they wouldn't normally do.<p>

The tour included a trip to a mall, a garden, and the très chick neighbourhood of the block in which they lived. And, yes, putting me into shock at the immenseness of the houses more than once.

"I'm getting hungry," Hikaru moaned and clutched his stomach.

"Yeah, same here," Kaoru agreed and placed a hand on his stomach, and looked to his brother, "What's the closest restaurant?"

"Lolita-Chan is the only one I can think," Hikaru replied, "And it's not overwhelmingly fancy for a commoner."

"You don't have to say that," I muttered, "I don't mind fancy food."

"But we would hate for you to feel uncomfortable," Hikaru said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Besides," Kaoru said nonchalantly and wrapping an arm around my waist, "I don't mind commoner food that much."

"Jerks," I grumbled, crossing my arms. They just smirked and led the way to a small (yet extremely fancy looking) restaurant at the end of the street. It had green panelling, white double doors, and _Lolita-Chan_ painted in swirling gold letters on top of the door.

"It's not that exclusive," Hikaru sighed, opening one of the double doors.

"But it serves the highest quality sushi you can find," Kaoru said, opening the other.

"After you," they said with a grin and a bow.

* * *

><p>"Kill me now," I muttered under my breath and walked into the restaurant.<p>

The dinner with the twins was pretty relaxed, minus the fact I didn't know how to use chopsticks. That required a little lesson from Kaoru who was surprisingly patient.

Once we'd eaten enough, though, it was dark out. Deciding that there wasn't anything else to show me in the dark, the red heads decided to take me back to their house. But not wanting to walk, they called their equally huge car to pick us up. Once it arrived we filed in.

"Ah, now that was fun," Hikaru sighed as he leaned back in his seat across from me.

"Yes it was," Kaoru agreed, stretching his arms beside me. I felt the warmth of his arm behind me as he wrapped his arm nonchalantly.

"What did you think Kally?" Hikaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After you figured out how to work the chopsticks," Kaoru added with a smirk.

I yawned and leaned backwards, feeling slightly dizzy.

"It was fun," I said with a sleepy smile and turned to face Kaoru, "Thanks for the lesson by the way, apparently I'm not that easy to teach."

"It's an art." He replied with a wink.

"One you'll eventually," Hikaru quickly said, looking from me to Kaoru.

Before I could counter, the room began to spin. I was overcome with nausea again and my head began to pound as the room spun faster and faster. I looked to Kaoru, and despite the spinning the room I could see him saying something, his liquid amber eyes full of worry. I didn't have time to say anything before his face faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it," I muttered under my breath as the bus drove away.<em>

"_Looks like we missed the bus sweetie," I said with a forced smile to the little girl. Her blue eyes widened in fear and she clutched her bag close to her stomach._

"_I'm sorry Kally," she whimpered and looked down at her pink and white boots._

_I sighed and bent down. _

"_Look," I sighed, "It wasn't your fault, we just ran too far behind today. But I'll make sure we get to school. Mommy never has to know."_

_She nodded her head up and down, causing her golden ringlets to bounce. She then smiled and I stood up._

"_Now put your bag on while I call someone to get us," I said and pulled my silver phone out of my pocket. The little girl nodded and pulled her Barbie backpack over her hot pink trench coat._

_I scrolled through my contacts, thinking of someone who could pick me up, or the fastest taxi company I could think of. I found my best friend Sonja's number and dialled it._

"_Hellooo!" I heard Sonja's smooth voice say._

"_Hey Son!" I said with a sigh, and quickly looked over at the little girl, who was playing in a puddle not too far away._

"_Hey Kall! What's up? You don't sound too happy," Sonja said concerned. I could almost imagine her sitting in her purple explosion of a room, twirling a jet black strand of hair around her finger._

"_Missed my bus," I groaned, "And me and your little buddy need a ride."_

"_I think I could my boyfriend Chris to get his brother to drive you," Sonja said thoughtfully. _

"_Oh my God, Son," I said with a sigh of relief, "I owe you big!"_

"_You bet you do," Son said jokingly, "Which easily translates into you treating me tonight."_

"_Dinner and a movie?" I said, and glanced back at the little girl who was now watching a worm._

"_Yep!" Sonja laughed, "My place at 7 sharp, Greek preferably, along with a comedy with Adam Sandler."_

"_Alright don't hold back," I growled, "I'll be there, and thanks again Sonja!"_

"_Not a problem, see you tonight!" she replied and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and walked over to the little girl, who looked up from her warm._

"_Sonja's is having someone pick us up," I said with a smile._

"_Is Sonja coming too?" she asked, eyes bright._

"_Maybe, but it could be just us," I replied._

"_Okay," she said grabbed my hand, "Let's play a game!"_

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was in a dark room. My head was still pounding from the vision and I was also really exhausted.<p>

I looked around and saw that I was in the room at the red head's mansion. What happened to the car ride? Before I could sit up I heard the door creak open.

I quickly shut my eyesas I heard soft footfalls cross into my room. They grew louder they closer the person came to my bed. Once the stopped I felt a hand gently touch mine, gripping it in theirs.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kaoru standing above me, still wearing his clothes from the outing. He glanced at my face and saw my eyes open. Not saying anything, he started to back out of the room.

"Don't go," I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. He froze and held my gaze.

"Please," I said, "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be right back," he replied quietly and slipped out of the room. Exhausted, I closed my eyes for a brief moment. But I must've dozed again since a quick flash of light woke me up. I opened my heavy eye lids to see Kaoru cross the room and slip into the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow and placed a hand gently on my face.

"Go to sleep," he murmured softly, "I'll be here. Trust me."

I yawned and closed my eyes; allowing my body to drift into a dreamless sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Alright guys! Ca c'est chapitre 3! I'll make sure to right the next chapter ASAP, not that leaving oyu in suspense is fun, but... Anyway, review s'il vous plait! I'll maybe have it up faster if I get a few ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: shy?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Chapitre 4 as promised! after more threats but that's life... right? Anyway, read review and enjoy! _

When I woke up, light was drifting in through the half-open curtain. I groaned and snuggled deeper into the blankets, hoping I'd drift back to sleep. But I heard a sigh next to me. I opened my eyes a little, and saw Kaoru's face next to mine. I almost shrieked with surprise until I remembered last night.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I was still tired and almost drifted off. That is, until Hikaru barged into the room.

"Kaoru! Kally!" he said loudly, walking loudly towards the bed, "Time to wake up, we gotta get ready!"

"Shut up you bastard," I growled and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Hikaru," Kaoru groaned, also covering his head.

"And I'm pretty sure the Boss will love to know that you slept with Kally," Hikaru said sinisterly. I could almost imagine the smile on his face. Jerk.

"I'll kill you first," I replied angrily, "For waking me up."

"I didn't want to do this," Hikaru said with an exaggerated sigh, "But…"

He ripped the blankets off me and Kaoru.

I moaned and curled up in a ball. Kaoru, though, sighed and sat up.

"I'm up," he said.

'Then get dressed," Hikaru said, "See you downstairs."

I heard his footfalls leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Your brother's a jerk," I said through my pillow. Kaoru laughed.

"He's not that bad, he just likes joking around,' Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"I'm so sure," I replied angrily.

"You get used to him," he said, and put a hand on my back, "But we really do need to get up and get ready. Besides, you're still wearing the clothes from yesterday."

I curled into a tighter ball.

"Make me," I growled, lifting my head up slightly from the pillow.

"You asked for it," he said and pushed me off the bed. I shrieked in surprise and landed with a loud thump on the ground.

"Was that necessary?" I yelled, looking up at him. He smiled hugely and nodded.

With a sigh I stood up and ran a hand through my hair, still not used to my newly shortened hair.

"There's a bathroom through that door if you want to have a shower,' Kaoru said, pointing to a door I hadn't noticed.

"Thanks," I said with a quick smile.

"No problem," he said and stood up and stretched, revealing that he was wearing a white t-shirt and boxers, "I'll come get you once you're ready."

"Sounds good," I replied with a yawn. Just as he was about to leave he caught my eye, causing my body to tingle slightly.

_What is he thinking?_ I thought to myself as he stared before closing the door behind him, _Whatever, I got to get ready._

* * *

><p>After a quick shower, I had all my clothes on except the damn tie.<p>

"Come on," I muttered as I tried to get the black and purple striped nuisance into something that resembled a tie. I had finally managed to get it into the right shape when a knock came at my door.

"Come in!" I called, not looking up from my attempt.

"Hey, you ready?" I heard Kaoru ask. I felt my stomach flip flop but I quickly squashed the feeling.

"This thing is a pain in the ass," I growled, still not looking up.

"Let me do it," Kaoru sighed and I heard him walk towards me.

"I almost have it," I murmured, finishing my handiwork. I looked up and saw Kaoru smirking at me.

"Close but not quite," he said and quickly untied it, and tied it properly. I looked at his eyes and noticed them entirely focused on the job.

"There, all done," he said, and crossed his arms, "And you could just pass for a boy."

"Jerk," I muttered, and sat on the bed to pull on the black dress shoes.

"Aw come on, you owe the person who tied it for you some respect," Kaoru replied with fake surprise.

"Then teach me how to do it," I retorted, looking up at him.

"I dunno it's interesting to see you struggle with it."

"And that's entertaining how?"

"It's always entertaining to see someone angry," he said with a shrug and a smile, "Now c'mon or else Hikaru will get even more annoyed then he is for our sleeping in."

"Right, let's go," I sighed and ran a hand quickly through my hair. Kaoru held out a hand and I took it. He pulled me up, but let his hand linger a little longer then he should've. Holding my gaze the entire time.

"We should get going," I said quickly, looking down, "Y'know, Hikaru will be worried and more irritated."

"Yeah. Let's go," he said nervously and led the way out of the room. I followed him and he led the way down the stairs to a huge dining room.

"There you two are," Hikaru said, coming in through another door. The room was huge, with high ceilings and floor to ceiling windows. The table was long, and three places were set with different kinds of breakfast food set out.

"Sit down," Hikaru said and motioned to seat between two chairs.

"Yeah, we gotta eat," Kaoru said.

"Get you a bag," Hikaru added.

"And get to school," they said in unison.

I sat down in the chair and Kaoru sat on my left, Hikaru on my right. They each grabbed a few things from each of the dishes, stacking their plates high. I tentatively grabbed a few pieces of fruit and toast, instead.

"So what happened last night?" Hikaru asked through mouthfuls.

"Yeah, what was the blacking out on us?" Kaoru agreed, glancing at me.

"I don't know exactly," I said slowly, "But I think they're flashbacks from wherever I'm from."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, staring at me intently.

"I can't explain it," I said nervously, looking down, "But it's like I can see what happened. Kind of building on to what little I do know."

"Is that what happened yesterday in the Host Club too?" Kaoru questioned eyes wide.

I nodded.

"It's as though the past two times they happened they were building on to the other," I said.

"That's weird," Hikaru said, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, but maybe it'll help figure out where you're from," Kaoru said with a smile.

"So we can get you back," Hikaru continued, looking from Kaoru to me. What was he thinking?

There was an awkward silence after that, but it was broken when Hikaru stood up.

"Well, we should probably get going, wouldn't want to be late!"

* * *

><p>After the ride, I stepped out and for once noticed how immense the school really was. I stared up and clutched the leather satchel Hikaru gave to me close. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kaoru staring at me.<p>

"It's not as bad as it looks,'' he said with a friendly smile.

"Besides," Hikaru added wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "You'll have us to show you around."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "We're in all the same classes after all."

"Great," I groaned and they pulled me inside. After going into different hallways and weaving past different students, we arrived at class 1-A's homeroom. The red heads shoved me in and I nearly stumbled into a chestnut brown haired girl in a yellow dress with a red bow at the collar.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down nervously.

"Oh, it's okay," she said with a giggle and quickly joined her friends on the other side of the room.

"You okay?"

I spun around to see Haruhi looking at me, bag clutched under her arm.

"I'll survive," I said with a face, "If they don't kill me first."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Kaoru said and wrapped an arm around my waist on my left.

"Yeah, we only wanted to get everyone's attention on you," Hikaru continued, wrapping an arm around my shoulders on my right.

"Then just kill me and get it over with," I groaned, giving Haruhi a silent plea for help.

"Lay off, guys," Haruhi said and pulled me free of their grasp, "Besides, homeroom's starting."

She led me to a seat near the back of the room, far away from the evil red heads hopefully. Haruhi sat down next to me on my right, but Kaoru sat on my left, giving me a quick smile before looking to the front of the room.

* * *

><p>School was really simple at Ouran when it was basically full of rich kids. Which translates to no teacher wants to get in trouble for yelling at a kid. But the curriculum was still hard enough, don't you worry.<p>

"What a day," I sighed to Haruhi as we followed the red heads to the Host Club.

"You get used to it," she said, "Even though it seems weird now."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"Just wait until you see how weird the Host Club can be," Haruhi whispered in my ear, glancing at the red heads quickly, "Then you'll think school was normal."

"Great," I said sarcastically, "This is going to be fun."

"You bet it is," Hikaru said with a sinister smile.

"Hope you like Cosplaying, Kally," Kaoru added with the same evil smile.

Before I could say anything the red heads pulled open the door to the Host Club, revealing the high, elegant ceilings and fancy couches, tables, and chairs scattered throughout the room.

"Ah, you arrived," I heard Kyoya say casually. I glanced over and saw him sitting in a chair, legs outstretched, and writing in his black book.

"Hi Haru-Chan! Hi Kall-Chan!" Honey called from next to him, the stuffed rabbit clutched tightly to him in one hand and one hand waving.

"Hi Honey-Sempai," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Hi Honey," I said as well and gave him a small wave.

"How are my girls?" Tamaki cried, appearing from behind us and giving us a huge hug.

"Can't. Breathe," I gasped, struggling to get free.

"Sempai! Let me go" Haruhi yelled and pinched his hand. Tamaki shrieked and let us go immediately.

"Thanks," I said, and gave Haruhi a smile. She returned it and I glanced over at Tamaki who was on the ground, clutching his hand.

"Ignore him," Haruhi muttered. I obeyed and just as I looked away was attacked by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So, Kyoya-Sempai," Hikaru said, pulling me towards the table Kyoya was sitting at.

"We need to find a type for Kally," Kaoru finished, grabbing my arm and helping his brother.

"Well," Kyoya said thoughtfully, not looking up from his book, "We already have Haruhi as the natural type."

"Natural?" Haruhi asked confusion on her face. Kyoya ignored her.

"I suppose we'd have to look through the options," he sighed and looked up at me.

"I got an idea, Kyoya!" Tamaki said excitedly, bouncing up from the ground and shoved the twins aside.

"And that would be?" he replied, raising an eye brow.

"We make her," Tamaki said, spinning me around, "The shy type!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Kaoru said, and looked me up and down.

"Yeah, she can pass off as shy," Hikaru agreed, placing an elbow on his brothers shoulder.

"I'm not that shy!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips.

"You're actually are," Hikaru said, pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, have you seen yourself when you talk to people?" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"I'm not shy!" I said and gave them a death stare.

"I think it's a good idea," Kyoya said and snapped his book shut, "You do have the tendency."

"But I'm not that shy," I groaned and hung my head.

"It's not that bad,' Haruhi said as she pulled out a tea set, "It's just for a little while."

"True," I sighed, "But I don't know the first thing about 'hosting', whatever that is."

"Ah, my young apprentice," Tamaki said with a nostalgic look as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Hosting is making young ladies happy. Bringing them joy and happiness, anything to make them feel special is the key to it. It takes talent, wit, and using your type to its fullest!"

"Great," I said, letting my shoulders fall.

"But until we open, we need to still do some things to set up," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Haruhi, show her where to get what we need, you know the drill."

"Yes Sempai," she sighed and motioned for me to follow her.

She led the way to a large, dark wood door. Once opened, it revealed a long line of cupboards full of every kind of treat imaginable.

"We need to grab some of these and get them ready to serve to guests," Haruhi said, grabbing a few and placing them on a tray, "Grab some and meet me outside. I'll show you where to put them."

"Alright," I said with a quick head nod and grabbed a tray.

"Meet you outside," she said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and began scanning the shelves, clutching the tray close to chest. It was tempting to know what every kind was. But before I even put the first one on my tray the door creaked open. I spun around quickly and saw Kaoru slip in.

"What's up?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You need some help before we throw you into hosting," he said with a smile as he quickly closed the door, "So I'm here once again to coach."

"How comforting," I said sarcastically and turned back to choosing a treat.

"Try being shy," he said and I heard him walk up behind me. He stopped right behind me. I felt my breath stop as I realized how close he was. I turned to face him and leaned against the cupboard.

"And tell me why you care so much?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Because I don't want to see a newbie bring the Host Club's name to shame.

"Isn't that thoughtfully," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Then practice and I'll leave you along," he said softly and lifted my chin so I that I was looking directly into his eyes. My stomach flipped.

"Hi," I said nervously, "Welcome to the Host Club."

Kaoru smiled encouragingly. I felt my hand shake from nerves, I couldn't speak.

Instead, I just gazed into his liquid amber eyes. His smile faded and he slowly leaned his head closer to mine. I tilted my chin up and closed my eyes-

"Oh, Kally!" I heard Tamaki say loudly as he banged open the door. Kaoru quickly backed away and I spun my head to face Tamaki, my eyes slits.

"Yes, Blondie?" I said, forcing cheerfulness.

"There you are!" he said, a smile on his face as his eyes went from me to Kaoru, "I was wondering where you were, you need to get ready! You'll be with Haruhi until you're ready to host on your own."

"Thanks, but you could've told me that later," I growled, digging my nails into my palm.

"Well, yes," Tamaki responded, brushing a stray hair from his face, "But I also didn't want to leave one of my girls with that punk."

He looked at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye and his eyes turned to slit.

"How thoughtful," I lied. Tamaki ignored me and grabbed my arm and led the way out of the room.

"Besides, twins with too much time on their hands," he continued with a dramatic pause and a look at Kaoru, "Are the devil."

"Sure, Blondie," I grunted, "Whatever."

"We're opening now, gentlemen," Kyoya notified as he tucked the black book under his arm, "Places please."

Haruhi grabbed my arm and led the way towards a couch right by the front doors. We both sat down on the far end of it. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi, and Kyoya stood next to him. Honey sat right beside me on my left and Mori stood behind him as always. The twins took up positions behind me and Haruhi.

"I'll be sure to get the Boss back later," I heard Kaoru whisper in my ear. I grinned and nodded my head slightly. Revenge was something that would be fun to stick on that idiot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Chapitre 5 will be up as soon as it's finished guys... in the meantime review, I know enough of you guys are reading ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: field trip

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Alright guys, chapter 5... read, review and enjoy! _

"So Kall," a pretty brunette in the yellow uniform began, "What do you like to do for fun?"

_Oh my God I don't know what to do!_ I thought to myself, panic rising in my throat.

"Um, I really enjoy cooking with a little girl I watch," I replied nervously, looking down at my hands with a shy smile.

"Oh! That's so cute!" a petite red head exclaimed, "What's her name?"

"I-I can't say," I responded with a small smile, "Privacy and everything."

"Well, what's she like?" a blonde with curly hair asked, head cocked to the side.

"She loves playing games and laughing," I said slowly, looking at the blonde, "But she has pretty curls like you."

She blushed and giggled.

"You're so sweet," she grinned.

"I think that's so sweet you take the time to look after her," the brunette sighed and smiled.

"Can we request you tomorrow Kall?" the red head asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I'd be honoured to have you beautiful ladies to return," I responded with a shy smile. They all blushed and giggled before leaving.

"Well, looks like you have the shy act down," I heard Hikaru stated, leaning on my shoulder.

"And you said you weren't shy," Kaoru added, leaning on my other shoulder.

"Honestly, go away," I demanded, slouching forward.

"C'mon," Kaoru said cheerfully, placing a hand on my head.

"Y'know you like the attention!" Hikaru finished, also placing a hand on my head.

"Get your hands off my baby girl punks!" Tamaki roared. I turned to see him marching towards us, face twisted in anger.

"Jeez, Boss, relax," Hikaru exclaimed, but didn't remove his arm from my shoulder.

"Yeah, we're not doing anything wrong," Kaoru yawned, also not removing his arm.

"Get off of my little girl!" Tamaki yelled, "This is sexual harassment!"

"On what planet is this sexual harassment?" I spoke, as I glared at Tamaki, "It's nothing that bad."

"See, Boss?" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning evilly at Tamaki.

"She likes our presence," Kaoru concluded with an equally evil smile.

"I wouldn't go that far," I grumbled, slinking out of their grip, "Besides, Haruhi asked me earlier to get another tea set."

"Run along then," Tamaki insisted, motioning for me to leave. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door where the tea cups were held. I closed the door behind me and scanned for the set with the lavender and white rose pattern.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath and scanned the shelves at eye level for the elusive tea set. After reaching the end of the road, I looked up and, of course, it was on the top shelf.

"Seriously!" I wailed. Since I honestly didn't want to climb the shelf and risk breaking anything and it was an embarrassing though to grab a chair from outside, I was reduced to glaring at the tea set.

"It's not going to come down if you stare at it," someone taunted. I spun to see Kaoru leaning in the doorway.

"Following me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No, just have an idea when a short person needs help," he grinned and walked towards me, causing my stomach to flip flop again. Great.

"I'm not that short," I argued, "I just can't reach up that high."

"Sure, that's it," he said with an eye roll.

"Are you going to help or not?" I growled, "Or are you just going to keep talking?"

Kaoru laughed and easily reached up and grabbed the set. I snatched the tray out his hands and looked down nervously.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," he whispered and stepped close to me. But at that exact moment the door creaked open.

"Hey Kall, Have you found that tea set? I need it-" Haruhi started before she looked up and saw how close Kaoru and I were.

"What the hell are you doing?" she grumbled, her eyes slits.

"Uh, nothing?" Kaoru said hastily and backed away quickly from me.

"C'mon, we have more guests," Haruhi muttered and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So Kally," Tamaki began with an excited smile after the last guest left, "It looks like you made a good entrance into the Host Club today."<p>

"Yes, excellent job," Kyoya concluded, barely looking up from the book.

"You were so cute Kall-Chan!" Honey exclaimed and jumped onto my back, "Would you like to share some cake with me?"

"Um, sure, Honey," I responded softly

"Yay," he cried and pulled my arm towards a table, chanting 'cake! Cake!' the entire way.

"What kind would you like Kall-Chan?" he asked, eyes wide and a huge smile on his face, "We got chocolate, strawberry, and lime!"

"You pick first Honey," I said with a small smile.

"Hmm, what kind do I want?" Honey thought, hugging Usa-Chan close, "Chocolate? But I've had a lot of chocolate today, but the strawberry is not as good, but the lime is delicious… I'll have chocolate!"

"I'll have chocolate too then," I agreed. Honey smiled and ran to a cart that was loaded with sweet treats and grabbed two slices of cake.

"Here you go, Kall-Chan!" he began, "Cake!"

"Thanks Honey," I said and tentatively took a bite. Honey grinned and took a big bite of his cake.

Before I could take another bite, though, Tamaki stood up and sighed.

"Men," he announced, "We are going on a trip."

"Why," Haruhi groaned, slouching her shoulders.

"Because," Tamaki continued, "We've had a long, tiring day. So I say we go to on a trip and relax!"

"Here, here!" the red heads cheered from behind.

"Yay!" Honey cried excitedly and jumped up and down in his seat, "Sounds like fun, right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori agreed in his monotone voice.

"Get your things and let's head out men!" Tamaki commanded and led the group of everyone minus me and Haruhi out of the room.

"What is a field trip in their language?" I asked as I grabbed my bag from the corner of the room.

"Usually a trip to a park or store," she said annoyed, also grabbing her bag, "But I don't have time for this, I have laundry to do."

"Just think," I pointed out as I slung an arm over her shoulder, "An hour or two of them and then freedom from stupidity!"

"I guess," she muttered and we hurried out of the room to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>And the chosen place for the field trip? A park.<p>

"So what are we supposed to do here Blondie?" I asked, looking up at him. We were all still in the uniforms since Ouran was a quick walk to this park in particular.

"Well, a game," he said matter-of-factly, and led the way into it.

"What game, Boss?" the twins questioned at the same time, arms crossed as they followed Tamaki.

"Well," he began nervously and turned towards Haruhi, "What's a popular commoners' game to play in a park?"

"I don't know," she replied thoughtfully, "Hide and go seek?"

"Then that's what we'll play!" he exclaimed and clapped his hands together, "How do you play?"

"Well," Haruhi stated, "Everyone but one person hides. And the other person tried to find them after counting to 10."

"Sounds simple enough," Hikaru concluded and smirked.

"Then who's going to be it?" Kaoru asked.

"I wanna be it!" Honey shouted happily, "Me and Usa-Chan want to!"

"Alright, Honey-Sempai's the seeker!" Tamaki repeated and stopped moving. We all stopped as well and Honey bounced in front of everyone.

"I'll count to ten!" he exclaimed and closed his eyes and began counting.

Everyone ran off in different directions. Minus Tamaki who eagerly grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged her deeper into one wooded section. I ran towards an area that appeared to be like a garden. Walking quickly along a stone path, I passed every kind of colour I could imagine; from blues to violet, reds to oranges, yellows to greens.

I found a huge shrub that covered another path entirely. I managed to slip past the shrub and found a little round area surrounded by tall shrubs with a faded wooden bench with green iron work in the centre of it. It seemed sort of familiar.

"Hey, can we hide here?" I heard someone whisper hastily. I turned slowly to see the red heads' heads popping out from behind the large shrub blocking the path.

"Sure," I replied with a shrug. They slunk in and took in the small area.

"What is this place?" Hikaru asked, looking up at the towering shrubbery.

"Beats me," I told them and sat down on the weathered bench. I suddenly felt nauseous, maybe because of the sun shining down into this enclosed place.

"I don't think Honey-Sempai would think to look in here," Kaoru yawned and began to sit down next to me.

"Yeah, he'd probably go after the Boss," Hikaru quickly stated, shoving Kaoru aside and sitting next to me instead. Kaoru gave his brother a quizzical looked before sitting down beside him.

"And Haruhi," Kaoru added, "The Boss loves her like his own daughter."

"Why does he treat Haruhi and I like his daughters anyway?" I asked with a quick look at Hikaru.

"Because the Boss thinks of us as a family," Kaoru explained, "And he cares about each of us as if we were his own."

"So whenever you showed up, the Boss took you into the family," Hikaru finished.

"Interesting," I murmured, as a strong wave of nausea overcame me. I held wrapped my arms around my stomach and closed my eyes.

_Please stop_, I thought, _I don't want to be sick_.

I opened my eyes and the little area was growing darker. I turned to Hikaru and saw him talking but I couldn't hear him. Kaoru looked past his brother and his eyes went wide. He also began speaking but I couldn't hear him either, and the area became pitch black.

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon Kally!" the little girl screamed as she pulled me across the street to the park.<em>

"_Hey, sweetie, slow down," I cautioned as I stumbled after her._

"_Wanna see a place Mommy and Daddy took me to yesterday?" she asked, eyes bright as she led the way to the garden part of the park, past the woods and the meadow where I could see morning joggers running through._

"_Sure, what is it?" I asked, as we rushed down the stone path, past hydrangeas, petunias and roses._

"_You gotta wait and see!" she giggled and showed me a well groomed path leading to a circular sitting area with a singular dark wood bench surrounded by shrub statues. Each statue was different; one was a big, green lion, another a cat with its back arched and tail curled, a dog with a paw raised, an archer with their bow ready to release, and finally a figure that appeared to be woman posing with her hand on her hip. Each figure had flowers entwined in them of violet, white, yellow, and pale blue. _

"_It's the pretty, right Kally?" the little girl stated, "Mommy said it's magic, because whenever someone needs help the statues help. All cuz a girl got lost and the forest people helped her. They appeared as these statues and helped her get home. Now they help people who need it!"_

"_What a cool story sweetie," I replied with a smile, "Is it true?"_

"_I think it is," she whispered, and quickly smiled up at me, "Do you wanna play a game?"_

"_We gotta go see if our rides here, first," I responded, "If it's not then sure, we can play a quick game of hide n' go see. Sound good?"_

_She nodded her head quickly, her curls bouncing. I grabbed her hand and we left the area, running back to the house._

* * *

><p>"Kally? Kally, wake up!" I heard Hikaru shout. My eyes fluttered open and I saw him kneeling beside me.<p>

"What happened?" I murmured and sat up slowly, looking around at the area I now remembered.

"You fainted or something," Hikaru replied softly and stood up, "Kaoru went to get the others but I don't know if he'll find his way back."

"Oh," I said softly, stood up also, "We better go find them, then."

"Sure," he sighed and led the way out of the area. I took one last glance and realized the statues were gone, overgrown into regular shrubs.

_What happened after we left?_ I thought, and quickly left to catch up with Hikaru.

We walked down the path in silence for a while, the only sound being our footsteps.

"So thanks for looking out for me while I was out of it," I said, breaking the silence.

"Not a problem," he responded as he put his hands in his pockets, "We couldn't exactly leave you there."

"Yeah, but I still appreciate it," I countered, looking up at him.

"Whatever," he said and we walked in silence for a while longer. Talk about awkward.

Finally, though, Hikaru broke the silence.

"So what's up with you and Kaoru?" he asked casually, glancing at me briefly.

"What do you mean?" I replied, my stomach flip flopping again.

"Are you guys-"

"Kall-Chan! Hika-Chan!" I heard Honey shriek and the next thing I knew there he was on top of me.

"We were so worried about you Kall-Chan!" Honey cried and hugged me tightly.

"Kally!" I heard Tamaki scream and he also pulled me into a tight hug.

"Um, hi?" I gasped as he pulled me tightly.

"Are you okay? Kaoru said you fainted, Daddy was so worried!" he sobbed and began crying.

"I'm fine, just let me go!" I sputtered and looked to Mori, "A little help would be appreciated."

Mori didn't wait. He grabbed Tamaki's arms and easily removed them from my waist. He then grabbed me and easily lifted me up and placed me down next to Kaoru.

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile. He nodded and removed Honey who was surprisingly still clinging to me.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked concern on his face.

"I had another vision thing," I whispered to him, "Like, about that little area."

Kaoru looked at me surprised and motioned for me to follow him. He led the way to a little wooded area that was far enough away and enclosed enough that the others couldn't see us but not too far away that we couldn't see them.

"What was it about?" he asked, leaning against a tree.

"This little girl, she took me there, saying that statues helped those in need," I responded, "But it was neat in it, while now everything is so overgrown you can't even see the path."

Kaoru nodded thoughtfully.

"Weird," he murmured, crossing his arms.

"The big question is what happened to her," I whispered and bent my head, "What if she's hurt?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"If only I could remember!" I wailed and fell to my knees.

"Hey' it's okay," Kaoru said softly. He bent down and brought me close to him.

"If she's hurt it's my fault," I sobbed and leaned into him, tears falling down my face. Kaoru didn't say anything, just held me close and rubbed my back. When I finally stopped crying, Kaoru held me away a little from him so that he could see my face.

"If she's hurt, it's not your fault," he murmured, "But I will help you find out and I'm positive everyone else will too!"

"Thanks Kaoru," I replied quietly, "I really appreciate it."

He smiled shyly and I returned it with an equally shy smile.

"Don't worry about it too much though, okay?" he advised, "It might make it harder to remember."

I nodded and he pushed some stray hairs out of my face.

_Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems sometimes_, I thought to myself as I gazed into his eyes, feeling as though I was falling into them.

His smile faded suddenly, and he looked up. I turned and saw the rest of the Host Club looking at us, eyes wide. Minus Tamaki whose eyes were slits.

"Well, this is an interesting predicament," Kyoya noted, pushing his glasses up his nose, almost as if trying to hide a grin.

"Get your hands off my baby girl, punk!" Tamaki screamed and waved a fist at Kaoru.

"It's not what it looks like!" I exclaimed and pulled away quickly, "We were just talking, it was nothing!"

"Then why'd he have his arms around you!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed at Kaoru angrily.

"Calm down, Sempai," Haruhi growled and shoved him to the side. She turned to me and held out a hand.

"C'mon on up," she said with a good-natured smile. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"Let's leave the guys to whatever it is they have to talk about," Haruhi continued, glancing at Tamaki who looked ready to pounce on Kaoru, "You should clean up."

"Is my face all dirty?" I groaned, and looked into a lake. Yes. Yes it was.

"It's not that bad," she assured me and pulled out a handkerchief, "Just clean off some of the dirt."

I nodded and dipped the kerchief into the water. Once sufficiently wet I wiped my face thoroughly and held out the kerchief to her.

"Keep it," she responded, "Consider it a 'welcome to the Club' gift."

"Thanks," I said gratefully and stuffed it in my pocket, "And what you guys saw, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it?" Haruhi asked, glancing at me quickly.

"I had a bit of a meltdown," I admitted, "And Kaoru was trying to make me feel better."

"Not that bad," she concluded, "But be careful though."

"Why?" I asked confused as we headed back to the group.

"I think Hikaru doesn't like how close you two are getting," she warned me, "From what I've heard, they've only ever had each other, and I think Hikaru might feel threatened if you two get too close and worry he's going to be replaced."

"That wouldn't happen," I quickly replied, "How could I replace a brother?"

"That's the one thing that I don't think Hikaru gets," she murmured just as we reached the group.

"Mess with my little girl again and I'll really hurt you!" I heard Tamaki roar. I pushed past Kyoya and Honey to see Mori holding Tamaki back, while Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning devilishly.

"This is normal?" I groaned, turning to Haruhi who appeared beside me.

"Sadly, yes" she sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I think we should all head home, it's getting late after all," Kyoya interjected, pulling out his book. I looked up and saw that it was getting dark.

Everyone nodded and began to leave the park. I didn't move, but glanced back at the path leading towards the secret area.

"C'mon, Kally," Hikaru exclaimed and wrapped an arm around my neck.

"We should head back to our place," Kaoru finished and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yay," I muttered and let them lead me to the waiting car outside the park.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the twins' house, there were a few lights in the house.<p>

"Um, are your parents' home?" I asked nervously, since what parent would let a mysterious girl stay in their house?

"No," Hikaru replied bored, "They're in Paris for a fashion show."

"Yeah, our mother is showcasing her latest designs," Kaoru added, and glanced out the window, "They won't be back for a few weeks."

"Oh," I said softly and looked back at the huge house.

_They must alone a lot_, I thought, _having only each other while their parents are away_.

"Kally?" Kaoru asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him.

"We're here, come on," he said and left the car. I followed after him and headed into the house.

"I'll show you the way upstairs to your room," Kaoru said with a smile, "Wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully, "But I'm sorry about getting you in trouble with Blondie."

"No big deal," he assured me, "I can take anything the Boss tries. He just over reacts from time to time."

"You can say that again," I groaned and followed him as he led the way into the house. It was darker inside since it was growing darker outside, so after climbing the stairs to the pitch dark hallway I lost track of Kaoru.

"I can't see anything," I whispered nervously and felt for the wall.

"It's okay, I got you," he murmured and I heard his footfalls come towards me. I felt his hand slip into mine and I let him lead me towards my room through the thick darkness.

"Here we are," he announced and I heard a door click open, revealing a dimly lit room.

"Thanks, Kaoru," I said with a smile I don't think he saw, "For everything."

"It's nothing," he replied awkwardly, but he didn't let my hand go.

"Can… can I ask one more favour?" I questioned him quietly, looking down and seeing I could make out our entwined hands in the dim light.

"Sure, anything," he responded softly and turned so that he was blocking the door way.

"Can you, maybe sta-"

"Come on Kaoru," Hikaru announced as he appeared out of nowhere, "We should let Kally get some rest."

"Right," Kaoru agreed and let go of my hand.

"Night Kally!" they called, Hikaru more excitedly then Kaoru as they're footfalls faded.

"Jerk," I muttered and crept into the room, closing the door quietly behind me. The room seemed too big without someone else in here. Instead, I pulled off the uniform I was still wearing and dug my tank top and skinny jeans out a draw. I then made my way to the patio door and slipped onto the wrap around patio.

I looked up and saw the sky scattered with stars with a quarter moon floating in the middle of them. On my right I noticed a white patio couch. I sat down on it and continued looking up at the beautiful night sky.

_Guess the Host Club was out longer than I thought_; I thought to myself and tucked my legs under me.

"Are you going to tell me that favour now?" I heard Kaoru say. I spun my head to see him leaning on a wall on my right, a bundle of clothes in his hands. He had changed out of his uniform, also and was wearing the same white t-shirt and a pair of black and grey boxers.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously, sitting straight.

"I was going to bring you some things to wear to bed instead of the clothes you're wearing now," he responded, holding out the bundle.

"Thanks," I mumbled and took them from him, placing them on my lap.

"So," he sighed and sat down next to me, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular," I told him, "That room just didn't feel right."

"Didn't feel right?" he said confused, looking at me.

"I guess I don't like big rooms," I murmured, looking down embarrassed, "They feel so empty with just one person there."

"I see," he whispered, "Maybe it's normal for commoners.'

"No it's not," I argued, punching him in the arm, "I just don't like being in big spaces on my own!"

"Whatever you say," he laughed and leaned back.

"By the way," I said slowly, "How'd you get up here anyway?"

"All the rooms have a door leading out onto the patio," he told me.

"Oh, alright," I commented and also leaned back. Kaoru stretched and did the classic 'yawn-and-put-arm-around-girl' move.

"You didn't answer my earlier question, though," he said quietly and turned to face me.

"Which would be-?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What were you going to ask me before Hikaru came?"

"Oh, that," I remembered, tucking my legs under me again.

"Yeah, what was it?" Kaoru asked again with a wink, "I promise he won't interrupt."

"Well," I said slowly and looked down quickly before looking up at him, "I was scared to be alone in there. I-I wanted you to stay."

Kaoru didn't look shocked. He smiled softly and leaned close towards my face.

"So you're scared to be alone?" he whispered lifting my face with his other hand.

"I don't know where I am and can't remember anything, so I think it's a reasonable fear," I replied coyly, gazing into his liquid amber eyes.

"Well, I'll stay if you want me to," he assured me.

"Promise?" I asked, leaning into his chest as I looked up at the sky. Kaoru leaned his cheek on my head.

"Promise," he agreed. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

"Thank-you, Kaoru," I murmured and drifted into the darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Wow, what an ending! So, I need a favour... more funny Tamaki Suou sayings! Because honestly, who doesn't love a good Tamaki moment? _


	6. Chapter 6: the physical exam fiasco!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So I did some experimenting this time with this chapter so read it and let me knwo if you think I should try this style again... read, review and enjoy!_

**DICLAIMER: **_I do not own OHSHC, I only own Kally_

"Welcome!"

On my third day of being wherever I was (I have still yet to figure it out), the Host Club had decided to hold a flower viewing outside under the newly blossomed cherry blossom trees.

The only down side of the day was that I was finally introduced to Cosplaying. It's dressing up in ridiculous costumes. For example, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey were dressed in kimonos; Haruhi in a black and burgundy one with long sleeves and small cuffs, Honey in a grey one with a sky blue coat over top, and Mori in a one that was darker version of Honey's. While Tamaki, Kyoya, the twins and I were in identical long sleeved white dress shirts with a black button up vest, a brown thin bow tie, black slacks, white apron and black dress shoes.

"I thought you wanted me doing this "hosting" thing with Haruhi," I said to Tamaki in between guests, "Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't we be more diversified?"

"Well, I just want to keep an eye on you," he replied dramatically, "After all, you still have much to learn from the prince of the Host Club!"

"Great," I grumbled as Tamaki rushed off to his next client. I looked over at Kyoya and saw him writing in his book. I walked over and joined him, watching Tamaki work his magic on another unsuspecting client.

"So, Kall," Kyoya began, using my boy name, "What do think of the flower viewing so far?"

"I think it's nice," I said slowly, "But is it always Tamaki who decides what the Club does?"

"Well, he is the President," Kyoya answered, not even looking up from his book, "But I do from time to time slip some subtle ideas onto his desk."

"Of course," I sighed and crossed my arms. I looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were doing their forbidden love moment as the two girls freaked out over the supposed 'adorable' factor it had.

"I can't look, it's too much," one of them said, blushing.

"But it you have to! It might never happen again!" her friend urged her. I heard Kyoya leave me side and I turned to see him walk over to the two girls.

"Your absolutely right, Mademoiselle," he agreed, "All beauty is fading. Just look at these cherry blossoms, they will never be this vibrant again and that's why," he lifted up a magazine with the twins on it, "I've made something to commemorate each passing day. Incidentally I've made on of each of our members and would be happy to sell them to you at a discounted cost."

"Yes, of course!" they said excitedly at the same time and immediately pulled out their purses.

_How'd he get those?_ I thought to myself as he handed over the magazines to the girls. Suddenly I looked to see Haruhi walking towards me.

"Hey, how's it going with Honey and Mori?" I asked.

"It's going okay," she answered, "I just wish I didn't have to wear this but at least I'll be able to pay off my debt sooner."

"Yeah, good-"

"So, Haruhi, Kall," Hikaru said, wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulder, "Have you picked your elective course for this semester yet?"

"Um, no not yet," Haruhi replied.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru suggested, slipping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, we should all take it together," Hikaru agreed.

"After all," they sneered, turning to Tamaki, "We are in the same class."

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Tamaki was curled up by a tree, muttering something to Kyoya.

"So, back to the electives," I repeated looking at Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru, "What other kinds are there?"

"Well, this list," Hikaru replied, handing it to me, "Says that there's music."

"Art," Kaoru added.

"Dance," Hikaru said also.

"But Conversational French seems to be the most interesting," they finished in unison. At that moment Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and pulled her away from Hikaru.

"Listen Haruhi, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins!" he bellowed, holding both her shoulders.

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru protested, glaring at him.

"Yeah take a good look at yourself boss!" Kaoru yelled also.

Tamaki pulled away quickly from Haruhi and began mumbling to himself for a few minutes.

"Then we can't hide it any longer," he announced, "You have to go back to being a girl, you too Kally!"

"What? Why?" I protested, looking at him angrily.

"Because all Daddy wants is for you two to be happy and have girlfriends of your own," he wailed dramatically.

"No sense in rushing it, Boss, they'll be found out soon enough," Hikaru said casually as he leaned on Kaoru.

"Yeah, physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru added.

"Physical exams?" I asked confused.

"That's right, I forgot all about them," Kyoya said boredly, still not looking up from his book.

"Then there's no avoiding it," Haruhi realized, "They're gonna find out I'm a girl."

"Yep," I sighed and nodded dejectedly.

The next day Haruhi and I were rushing to get to the Host Club on time after she gave me a quick lesson in the reading our teacher gave us.

"If we're late you can blame," I huffed and skidded down another hallway after her, my bag banging against my leg.

"We can talk about that when we get there," she gasped and quickly turned down another hallway.

"Are we even close to being there?" I asked in between gasps for air.

"Yep, next hallway," she replied quickly and she turned down the last hallway and stopped in front of the door. I panted for air as I slowed down and stopped.

"So you get the blame," Haruhi muttered. I nodded because I was still trying to breathe. After a few minutes of deep breathing I stood up and straightened my tie.

"Okay," I finally managed to say, "Open the door."

She nodded and cracked it open.

"Sorry we're late guys, I had to help Kall with-" she began but Tamaki grabbed her and pulled her in before snatching my arm and yanking me in as well.

"Don't you worry you two; we're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out you are girls!" Tamaki cried, looking at us both with a pleading look, "Just stay our secret princesses!"

"Sure," Haruhi replied confused. Tamaki spun to look at me, tears in his eyes.

"Um, k?" I said with confusion as well.

"Y'know, we both would be peeved if we had watch all the guys flirt with them," Hikaru told Kaoru.

"Then that settles it," Kaoru stated and they both turned to Tamaki who had a white board suddenly in front of him.

Tamaki began explaining his plan to the rest of the Club, while I looked to Haruhi who was just as confused as I was. The only word I caught? 'Formation A'… whatever that was.

"I got it," Haruhi said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, "A plan to get us out of physical exams?"

"No," she replied banging her fist into her hand idea-style, "They want me to stay in the Club so I can repay my debt!"

"Well, that's comforting," I muttered and glared at them.

"Let's see," Haruhi mumbled, "I got 5, 333, 332 yen. I guess I'm going to have to find some other way to pay you guys back!"

I rolled my eyes and thought for a moment as I gazed out the window.

_I have no way to pay them back because I have no money on me_, I thought, _but if I find a job, I could probably get the money needed. Or I could be an errand boy, but having to serve them would be worse than it is now…_

"Hey Kally!" the twins called as I turned to look at them, "Are you in?"

"For what? If they find out I'm a girl I can't do anything about it," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Well, then we can't help you find out why you're here if you're a girl," Kyoya responded as he wrote in his book.

"So if I don't play alone you won't help?" I exclaimed angrily. _Cheating Bastard_.

"That's right," he said casually and looked up at me with his steely grey eyes. I glared at him for a few minutes, not believing that he'd be such a jerk if I didn't go alone with Tamaki's stupid plan, whatever it was.

"You promise?" I finally asked with a raised eye brow.

"But of course," he assured me, "We'd never back out of such an important promise."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll go along with it."

"Yay!" Honey shrieked happily and jumped on my back, "Isn't that good news Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori said from behind me.

Well, it looks like Haruhi and I might have a chance after all.

The next morning:

"What are physical exams like here at Ouran?" I asked as the twins, Haruhi and I made our way to the exam room.

"The same as an exam you'd have at any other school," Hikaru replied casually.

"Yeah, just because we're rich doesn't mean we get special treatment," Kaoru added.

"You're right," Haruhi agreed as we arrived at the exam room. She opened it and revealed rows of doctors and nurses with cheerful smiles on their faces as they welcomed the students. Creepy much.

_Damn rich people_, I thought angrily, _no physical exam can have doctors this cheery_.

I glanced at other students who were being doted on by doctors and nurses, not even a smidge of bad news being given. Also, I noticed Honey and Mori were dressed as doctors; round glasses and white lab coats making them look the part. What the hell?

"Oh, Kall," I heard Kyoya say and I turned around to see him with his clipboard as always, "I take it you've noticed Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai."

"Yeah, about that," I muttered, "Why are they dressed like that Kyoya?"

"Well, they have to look the part," he replied smiling, "And also it gives the whole mission an espionage feel."

I nodded and heard a sudden commotion from the other side of the room. Tamaki was wearing his white dress shirt half open, revealing his chest, and a brown wig, obviously pretending to be Haruhi who was nowhere in sight while the twins (shirtless) were laughing their heads off. I giggled behind my hand as Tamaki attacked the twins for saying no one would notice that he wasn't Haruhi.

"Now, I've prepared a special boys' clinic for you and Haruhi with a doctor sworn to secrecy," Kyoya stated and tucked his book under his arm, "I'll notify your nurse to take you there."

"Thanks Kyoya," I exclaimed gratefully. He simply nodded and disappeared into the growing crowd of students to get Haruhi.

"Mr. Oshinawa? If you would please follow me, I'll take you to the clinic," a short, black-haired nurse in a pink dress with a white apron and hat asked me with a smile.

_Why'd she call me Mr. Lost?_ I thought confused once I realized she was talking to me. Tamaki was so dead if he picked that as a last name.

"Sure," I agreed, swallowing my anger, and followed her through the crowd into a door off to the side. She opened the door and motioned for me to go inside.

"Ah, Mr. Oshinawa," a female doctor in a lab coat said from a table on the other side of the room, "I've been made aware of your, _predicament_. Please go behind that curtain and de-robe."

"Okay," I replied and went behind a curtained off part of the room. At that moment I heard the door open again and the doctor gave the same speech to Haruhi. She slipped into the room and we grinned at one another.

"Gotta love Kyoya sometimes," I said with a wink and removed my jacket.

"Yeah, he has his moments," she muttered and removed her jacket and tie.

I unbuttoned my white dress shirt and slipped it off; thankful I was wearing a plain white camisole underneath, as did Haruhi with the pick counter part of my undershirt. But at that moment a figure rushed into the room wearing a lab coat but clearly not our doctor.

My eyes grew wide with fear as he shut the curtain and turned to face both me and Haruhi. I guessed I looked I was going to scream because he clamped a hand over each of our mouths. I was frozen with fear and didn't struggle, but I breathed in the smell of sanitizer on his hand.

"Wait, don't scream. Let me explain!" he said in a hushed tone, looking at me with begging eyes. His sandy brown hair fell in his eyes as he quickly looked to both of us.

"Tama-kick!" I heard Tamaki cry as he appeared out of nowhere and kicked the man. He landed on the opposite side of the room in a heap against the wall. Tamaki then took off his still open dress shirt and draped it over Haruhi's shoulders.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye," I heard the twins say and turned to see Kaoru and Hikaru right behind us.

"Two, more wealth then you can imagine," Kyoya added as I saw him step out of a dark corner of the room on the right.

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori said as he and Honey appeared on the left side of the room. He removed his blazer and tossed it to Kaoru who placed it on my shoulders, his hands lingering slightly.

"-the hideous wickedness of this world," Honey finished with an angry look on his face in the man's direction.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki finished his face for once serious.

"We're here, watch out!" they shouted in unison, pointing at the cowering man (who still looked sore from Tamaki's kick).

"No, please. It wasn't what it looked like!" the man cried. He began to explain that he owned an emergency clinic in the next town and that his name was Yabu. His wife and daughter had left him and he wanted to see his daughter one more time. So he came to Ouran, thinking this was her school, but everyone thought he was a doctor (obviously because of his lab coat) and brought him to the exam room. But whenever he tried to find out where his daughter was by asking a girl, she screamed and people chased him to the exam room. His story moved Tamaki to tears.

But, sadly, Kyoya had to tell the poor guy that his daughter would never be able to go to Ouran Academy if she was the daughter of a man in debt. Tamaki though, just looked at the man with pity in his eyes.

After thinking for a few moments, though, he turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, get a map of all the public high schools in the area."

"You sure about this Boss?" the twins asked in unison. We were watching Yabu leave the school from the window in the room, waving as he left.

"Sempai," Haruhi inquired, looking up at Tamaki, "What will he do if when he finds his daughter?"

"That's for him to find out, Haruhi," He replied with a small smile as he watched Yabu's figure get smaller and smaller.

"Sorry about this you guys," I said sheepishly, gripping Mori's blazer tightly around me as I looked down.

"Yeah, but can you please leave?" Haruhi asked bluntly, gripping Tamaki's shirt in her fists.

"Are you still angry Haruhi? Don't tell me you are, too, Kally! I didn't mean to put down your last name as lost! You guys aren't going to quit are you?" Tamaki wailed as he gripped our arms, tears falling down his face.

"Don't be stupid," I groaned, "We still gotta finish our exams."

Tamaki got a little over excited at knowing we weren't going to quit after I said that. He pulled us to him and hugged us tightly, so much so that the twins had to red card him before he left.

That night I pulled on the grey t-shirt and red boxers that Kaoru gave me the day before, which were big enough so that the boxers went past my knees and the shirt hung limply at my side. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and ran a hand quickly through my hair before I went into the dark bedroom. Kaoru was already sitting on the bed, looking at something in his hands from what I could make out.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"Nothing," he replied hastily and looked at me, "But are you okay? It was a really scary day."

"I'm fine," I shrugged, "I didn't get hurt or anything. But thanks for kind of rescuing us though."

"We wouldn't have let him hurt you," he said seriously and looked at me. I glanced up and looked into his eyes.

"I know," I responded softly.

"And whenever Kyoya said we wouldn't help you if you didn't go along," he began and reached for my hand, "I seriously doubt he would've done that. He just enjoys black mail."

"I could tell," I muttered and felt him twine his fingers into mine.

"But I would've helped you anyway. As stupid as this sounds I don't think anyone would've listened to Kyoya."

"And why would they? Aren't what Kyoya and Tamaki say law?" I asked with a smile as I gazed into his liquid amber eyes.

"Well, inside the Club it is," he said slowly, "But outside we're free to make our own decisions."

"Ah, I see," I nodded, "Obviously."

Kaoru didn't reply and I didn't say anything. It was nice to for once since I arrived to sit in silence and not have to worry about what crazy thing would happen next. Just looking into his eyes for a few minutes felt in some weird way slightly more normal and real then everything did so far.

He smiled softly and brushed a stray hair off my face.

"We should probably go to sleep," he murmured, "Hikaru will probably try and wake us up early again tomorrow."

"Yay," I muttered, causing Kaoru to laugh quietly.

"C'mon," he said and I crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers, our hands still entwined.

I laid my head my pillow and turned to face Kaoru, who was looking at me.

"Go to sleep," he whispered and rubbed my hand with his thumb. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Kaoru leaned over a kissed the top of my head gently.

"Night," I murmured sleepily, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Night," he whispered and squeezed my hand. I yawned and fell into, thankfully, another dreamless sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So... what'll happen next? I'm thinking some well known characters pay a visit, but I'll leave you guys to guess... and reviews s'il vous plait! xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7: the love is gone!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_More experimentation lovelies, sorry it's up later then usual! let me know what you think... read, review and enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Ouran HSHC_

* * *

><p>"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"<p>

I turned to watch the twins as Haruhi and I walked into the Host Club after another study session the next day. The twins were wearing hats on their heads to cover their part and make it harder for the guessing, I guess. Someone please tell me how a game like that is remotely interesting?

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi groaned as we walked by, practically speaking my mind.

"What, do you have a problem with it?" they asked in perfect unison as they turned to glare at us, one hand on their hips.

"Not really, I just don't understand why you guys are so popular," Haruhi replied, as she looked at them.

"Neither do I," I agreed.

"That's not very nice," they pouted and came up behind us; Hikaru on Haruhi's right Kaoru on my left.

"I'm very disappointed," Hikaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as part of the Host Club," Kaoru stated sadly.

"Listen up!" Hikaru began, raising a finger up in the air, "Having a couple of good-looking boys with homosexual tendencies earns the Club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and friendship."

The two of them took one of their Forbidden Love poses, aka Hikaru clutching Kaoru close to him.

"And in our case because we're twins the relationship is taboo," Kaoru added, "And therefore more intriguing."

"Besides," Hikaru said seductively as he placed his face close to one of the customer's, "Who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one don't'cha think?"

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy," Kaoru concluded, doing the same thing on the girls other side.

"Well, um, yeah, you're right," she began nervously then squealed, "I can't take it anymore!"

She and all the other girls began screaming with happiness at being seduced by the twins. There go my ear drums.

At that exact moment Tamaki stormed over to us, a laptop in his hands. He began to scream at the twins, which I was going to ignore until I saw what was on the screen. Half naked pictures… of me and Haruhi. When the hell did they take those?

I froze in shock as a swarm of girls stared at the laptop, commenting on how good Haruhi and I looked without shirts on. What. The. Hell.

"You two look great Haru-Chan, Kall-Chan!" Honey exclaimed as he looked at the pictures also. I didn't want to be mean to Honey but I was beyond mad at the twin for making those photos and didn't comment.

But while in between shock and anger I barely noticed Tamaki talking to the twins about the photos being photo-shopped and Tamaki saying something about photo-shopping Haruhi into a dress or something.

_I'm gonna kill them_; I thought angrily as I glared at the group of girls going gaga over the photos, _they're so dead for that. Who the hell does that? Make weird pictures of people…. And when did they find the time to do that anyway?_

When I finally shook off the shock Tamaki was right behind me and Haruhi, holding an ugly pink dress covered in frills and flowers. I glared at him and crossed my arms. I guess I scared him, though, because he backed away instantly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Now cut out it out," Haruhi growled suddenly, turning to look at the twins.

"Yeah, no more making weird pictures of us," I muttered as I gave them the same glare I gave Tamaki.

"What do you take us for anyway?" Haruhi exclaimed, clutching her books tighter to her, a sure sign that she was pissed off.

"Isn't it obvious?" they asked and took a pause before grinning sinisterly, "You're our toys."

You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

><p>We were still in the midst of Hosting activities and both Haruhi and I were frustrated with the twins, who were sitting calmly as they stared at us. Almost like cats. Really creepy cats.<p>

"As we were saying," Hikaru began smirking, "In order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life-"

"-One must find stimulating toys," Kaoru finished with an evil grin.

"We're not your toys," I growled. I was so done with these idiots, nobody calls me a toy!

"You want a toy?" a deep, creepy voice asked. All four of us turned slowly to see two huge, dark mahogany doors with a figure covered in black peeking out of a crack in it. The figure held up a beige cat hand puppet with angry eyes that he waved around and a candelabrum in the other with three glowing candles stuck in it.

"Toys, toys! If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club!" he exclaimed with a grin as he stared at us with sky blue eyes, "We've opened a market place that sells black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass at 9 o'clock. You can have Belzeneff as a free gift!" he motioned to the cat puppet with the candelabra.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked. I nodded slowly as I continued to stare at the weird cat puppet in his hand, transfixed by how hideous it looked but how adorable at the same time.

"Wait a second," the twins said at the same time, "Has that door always been there?"

"Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide," Kyoya replied calmly as he wrote in his book as always, "he doesn't care for brightly lit places."

"Don't get involved with that guy," Tamaki whispered nervously from behind me suddenly. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Do you enjoy popping up out of nowhere?" I muttered annoyed. He gave me a hurt look but continued

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed!" Tamaki finished, shaking from fear as he looked at Nekozawa over my shoulder.

"Yeah right," I groaned and listened annoyed as he explained how he got cursed for stepping on the doll. He claimed that he took a test he didn't understand with people he didn't know which he claimed was another dimension (he accidentally took the beginning Greek exam). Also three days later his legs were as heavy as lead (he ran a marathon the day before).

"You shouldn't under estimate the dark powers of Belzeneff the cursed doll," he stated and held up the doll, "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face-to-face with misfortune!"

I groaned inwardly. Was this guy for real? There was no such thing as curses.

But out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the twins hold up a flashlight. I looked back at Nekozawa who didn't notice the twins and back at the twins before I realized their plan.

Oh no.

They flashed the light directly at Nekozawa, who screamed 'You murders!' and slammed the mahogany doors shut loudly behind him.

"Jerks," I grumbled and took a seat at one of the tables, watching the twins annoy Haruhi some more.

"Kall-Chan!" I heard Honey exclaim and he jumped onto me out of nowhere.

"Oh!" I said in surprise as he wrapped his arm around my neck in a hug, "Hi, Honey."

"Do you want to have some cake with me and Usa-Chan?" he asked as he let me go, staring up at me with his big, brown eyes, his pink rabbit clutched tightly to his chest.

"Maybe later Honey," I replied with a smile.

"Okay," he sighed and leaped off me. He ran over to another table and placed his rabbit in one chair and sat down in another. He promptly placed a piece of cake in front of Usa-Chan and one in front of himself and began stuffing his face with cake happily.

_Aw, he's so adorable_; I thought with a smile, _he treats that rabbit as if it's real-_

"Admit it then, Kaoru; you're in love with Kall!"

I felt my face go red as I turned slowly to see who said that. I saw Kaoru also growing red as he glared at Hikaru, both wearing their green hats. Well I now know who said that, but why.

At that moment a girl rose up out of the ground on a pedestal that looked like a cake (and I thought this was a music room) and began talking about Haruhi being part of a love rectangle (which I cared about but that weirdo girl made it seem as boring as hell). So I momentarily zoned out and thought about what Hikaru said as the girl continued talking.

_He's got to be lying, people say stuff like that when they're mad_; I thought confused,_ and Kaoru is such a nice guy but I doubt he does anyway. But the blushing_-

"You're mother wears too much make-up!" I heard the twins yell at the same time. I shook my head and came back to see them glaring at each other. Somebody tell me what just happened?

"That's it! We're over!" they shouted in unison and stalked away from each other to opposite sides of the room.

This can't be good.

* * *

><p>I found out from Haruhi that whenever she was asked by them to let them come to her house she said no. Being as persistent as they are, they wanted to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game to decide if they could or not. If she could then they wouldn't but if she wasn't able to tell which one was which then that night the twins were coming over.<p>

Yet whenever she guessed right and told them that she figured it out because Hikaru came across more mischievous then Kaoru , they got into a fight. Thus resulting in the 'we're over' comment.

"Hopefully they'll get over it soon, though," Haruhi said as we left the Host Club afterwards.

"I hope so," I murmured, "I have be in the same place as them. But all siblings fight, right?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said with a reassuring smile, "They'll get over it."

I nodded and waved bye to her as I hurried over to the twins, who were still glaring at each other. But a small part of me doubted that from the looks of it they'd make up any time soon.

* * *

><p>The next day I stumbled into class before the twins got there since they decided to bicker all the way to school. I saw Haruhi and sank into a seat next to her.<p>

"Long night?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Don't even get me started," I muttered. The entire night they were holed up in their separate rooms all night, and for the first time I was alone in that humongous bedroom. That was enough to keep me up most of the night because I felt so exposed and lonely.

"And just a warning," I said, turning to her, "They both-"

"Hey, Haruhi, good morning," I heard Hikaru say bored and I watched Haruhi's eyes grow wide. I turned slowly to see his hair bright pink.

"Hikaru, what happened to your hair?" she asked slowly.

I zoned out because I knew (and also I was exhausted from my long night). Hikaru and Kaoru didn't want to look like each other or be mistaken for each other anymore so they decided to dye their hair; Hikaru flamingo pink and Kaoru…

"Good morning, Haruhi," he said at that exact moment, his hair sky blue.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked confused, looking at him with eyes impossibly wide in shock.

"I was finally able to sleep on my own last night," Kaoru continued, giving side glances at Hikaru, "But I ended up having a nightmare. My stylist dyed my hair pink! It was so garish and ridiculous that I woke up screaming."

_At least you slept_, I thought angrily as he began to sit down. But Hikaru ripped his chair out from under him, causing Kaoru to fall onto the floor. Kaoru then reached over and tipped over Hikaru's chair, causing them both to stand up with hate on their faces.

"This is going to be a long day," I groaned to Haruhi. She nodded and we both sunk deep into our chairs as the twins began throwing things at one another. The day couldn't be over fast enough.

* * *

><p>At lunch the twins were yelling in perfect unison as they tried to order something different from the other. The Host Club came to intervene but the twins ignored them. Especially Honey when he tried to tempt in to making up by offering them cake, which only annoyed the two of them even more.<p>

"Remind me again why we followed them?" I asked her as I watched them stalk away from each other.

"Because I'm worried about them," she replied, "We can work on your school work later."

I nodded just as Tamaki noticed us.

"Oh Haruhi! Kall! I didn't expect to run into you two in the dining hall!" he exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over to us.

"I was worried about those two," she replied calmly, motioning to them with her head, "So we followed them here without thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just going to eat it in my classroom and tutor Kall some more."

"I did the same," I added and we both lifted up our lunches wrapped in checked blankets. I didn't like the idea of using money from the twins to eat so I had their cook make me a lunch.

"A boxed lunch?" Tamaki stammered and got a dazed look on his face.

"Just walk away," I muttered and pulled Haruhi away from him.

Hikaru at that point called her over. I sighed inwardly and followed her over to his table.

"Haruhi, Kall, do you wanna sit here with me?" he asked boredly as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, okay," Haruhi replied slowly and turned to me, "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure no big deal," I said with a shrug and sat down next to her.

"So what's that?" Hikaru asked, pointing at Haruhi's boxed lunch.

"Yesterday's leftovers," Haruhi responded grudgingly, "And a rolled omelette."

"You wanna switch with me?" Hikaru questioned, eyeing her lunch, "I had ordered something different than Kaoru, so ended up with something I don't really like."

"That's fine with me," Haruhi said and Hikaru slid the tray over to her. It was laden with the most rich-looking food I could remember seeing. I guess Haruhi thought the same thing because she took a tentative bite of one of the dishes.

Her eyes grew wide and she sighed happily.

"This is really magnificent," she said happily, "I've never tried anything like this before."

Tamaki appeared from behind us carrying another tray and gave Hikaru a thumbs up.

"Well played, Hikaru," he exclaimed with a grin, "As a reward, I'd like to trade my lunch for your box lunch!"

"No way," he growled and crossed his arms.

"So Haruhi is that any good?" I heard Kaoru say and I turned to see him taking a seat next to me.

"By the look on her face," I said with a good-natured grin, "I think she loves it."

"How would you like to taste mine?" Kaoru asked and gently took my face in one hand and brought it close to his, holding a spoon with some food on it close as well.

"Here," he murmured and brought it close, but Hikaru appeared right in front of me and closed his mouth around the spoon.

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Hikaru broke the silence.

"Quit butting in," he managed to mumble even though the spoon was still in his mouth, "Get lost, Kaoru."

Hikaru then let go of the spoon and sat back down in his seat. Angry, Kaoru grabbed a plate of something that looked like yellow soup and threw it at Hikaru.

Hikaru grabbed Tamaki's tie (since for some reason he hadn't left) and he caught the soup right in the face. That led to the two twins throwing whatever they could grab, which included chairs, food, Tamaki, plants, trays, Usa-Chan, Honey, and Mori at each other.

"I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all," Haruhi muttered and stood up, grabbing her boxed lunch which was remarkably untouched and not thrown.

"I'm with you," I agreed and grabbed my food as I followed her out of the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Later on we were in the Club room, sitting by a long table. No guests were brought in since Kaoru and Hikaru were still fighting which would basically lead to disaster if they fought in front of the guests any more than they already had. On one side of the table were Mori, Honey, Haruhi and I. On the other were Tamaki and Kyoya<p>

"Looking at the numbers," Kyoya began as he typed numbers into a calculator and wrote them down in his black book across from me, "If the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our Brotherly Love package."

He looked up and smiled at Haruhi.

"Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible," he stated, "Even though it was your tackles comment that started the whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

Blackmail.

"Clearly he blames me for the this," she muttered under her breath. I giggled quietly behind my hand.

"It's weird for Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan to be fighting like this," Honey said sadly as he looked at Usa-Chan with sadness in his eyes, "It's never happened before.'

"They've never fought before?" I asked surprised. _I thought all siblings fought_.

"I've known Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan since we were in pre-school," Honey began slowly, "We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true," Tamaki agreed. I looked at him, a quizzical look on my face.

"I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out," he continued, "It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not they were more warped back then," he smiled to himself, "When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them," he stood up and raised his hands, "Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out!"

I nodded slowly in agreement but looked out the window at the slowly setting sun.

_Who knows?_ I thought, _Maybe it is a turn for the better. But if this really their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits. And if they've really never fought before, do they even know how to make up?_

* * *

><p>I sighed angrily as the twins gasped for breath. Whenever they showed up at the Host Club, they instantly began throwing everything in reach at each other, causing the rest of us to stand off to the side and watch them get it out of their system. All except poor Honey, who once again got tossed and was on top of a pile of tosses stuff, cuddling Usa-Chan tightly to him.<p>

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting?" Tamaki asked exhausted as he stared at them, "It's driving me insane."

"What did you say?" Hikaru growled, glaring at Kaoru, "It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!"

Kaoru looked taken aback slightly but quickly returned to glaring angrily at his brother.

"You took the words right out of my mouth; in fact, I hate you so much I bought this," he cried and pulled out a brown doll in the shape of Nekozawa's creepy doll, "Belzeneff, the curse doll!"

He also reached into his pocket and pulled out a black marker and held it out in front of him.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru; I'm going to write your name on his back!" Kaoru shouted and began writing on the creepy doll, "From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

At that point Haruhi ran over to the two of them before I could hold her back and hit both of them on the head hard. The twins looked up at her with shock on their faces that she actually hit them.

"You guys knock it off!" she cried and snatched the doll out of Kaoru's hand, "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone around each other into it!"

"You said it!" I shouted encouragingly to her.

"Now apologize to each other!" she demanded looking at both of them, "If you don't make up right now I'll never let you come over to my house, do I make myself clear?"

The twins' shocked look of surprise slowly changed into devilish smiles. They stood up, wrapped an arm around each other's' shoulder, cocked a hip and placed a hand on their hip as the both of them stared down evilly at her.

"So then what you're saying, Haruhi," they purred in unison, "Is that if we make up we can come can come over to your place?"

I stared at the two of them, as did Tamaki, like all we were just seeing was a trick. Haruhi just turned the doll over and looked at the back and her eyes grew wide.

"What does it say?" I asked and she held it up slowly; it said 'Blank'.

The twins turned to each and took a Forbidden Love pose, aka Hikaru holding Kaoru tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru," he murmured seductively, "Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

Kaoru reached a hand up and touched his brother's face in another Forbidden Love pose.

"Don't say that, Hikaru," he whimpered, "I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again," Hikaru exclaimed sadly and hugged his brother tightly.

"Hikaru," Kaoru murmured affectionately as he hugged him back.

"You gotta be kidding!" Honey cried raising his hands in the air exasperated, "You guys were faking it this whole time?"

"We didn't have anything else to do, we were bored," the twins replied casually, still holding one another.

Tamaki, Haruhi and I collapsed onto the ground, all of us in shock that they could fool us, and all this was just a joke.

"They totally fooled me," Haruhi said dazed.

"I was there, I was in there house, how could they have done it?" I muttered, dumbfounded as I stared at a nothing in particular.

"Twins with too much time on their hands," Tamaki groaned dramatically as he glared at the doll, "Are the devil."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Blondie, didn't you already use that before line?"

* * *

><p>That night I was outside, sitting in the white chair on the patio. I had just pulled on my pyjamas and was looking at the stars<p>

"Still mad at us?" I heard Kaoru say and turned to see him leaning against the house as he did the first time I saw him on the patio.

"Maybe a little," I replied with fake frown, "I didn't sleep at all last night, just to let you know."

"It was for a joke," Kaoru replied hastily and sat down on the chair.

"Suurrreee," I muttered and leaned back, looking up at the clear night sky.

"Don't believe me?"

"Considering I'm tired, I thought you two were actually fighting, and I don't see the hilarity in it, yeah," I replied and yawned, "I hope you're happy and the joke was worth it."

"Actually, I wanted to bring you in on the joke," Kaoru said slowly and looked up at the sky, "But Hikaru told me you'd might tell Haruhi and ruin it. I tried to talk him out of it but he was pretty set against it. He is my brother and I didn't think it'd do any harm not to tell you."

"Obviously it did if I couldn't sleep, in case you forgot your promise," I growled and stifled another yawn.

"Come here," Kaoru said softly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me close to him and I leaned my head on his side.

"I know I made a promise to you, and I shouldn't have broken it," Kaoru continued quietly, "But I want Hikaru to realize that no matter what I'm going to be there for him. It's because we've only ever needed each other, so I want him to know I'm always there, even if he thinks I won't be."

"I can understand that," I whispered and looked up at Kaoru, "Just warn me next time you decide to do something like that, okay?"

"Sure," Kaoru agreed and returned my gaze.

"But about the whole script thing," I began quietly, "Was it all just a joke?"

"That's something that is for me to know and you to find out," Kaoru murmured as I yawned again, "And I think you should go to bed, after your lack of sleep."

I nodded sleepily and looked up at him, my eyes wide, "Carry me?"

Kaoru sighed but complied. He lifted me up in his arms bridal style and walked into the bedroom. I yawned again and snuggled into his chest. When he laid me on the bed I slipped under and felt my eye lids getting heavier.

Kaoru crawled into the bed on the other side and I watched through half open lids as he propped himself up on his elbow and kissed me on the top of the head again like last night.

"Night, Kaoru," I murmured sleepily and yawned deeply again and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Night, Kally," he whispered in my ear as I drifted into sleep, "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>The next day I was walking by the twins with Haruhi. They still had their hair dyed the outrageous flamingo pink and sky blue.<p>

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" they exclaimed to some customers and put an arm around each other's shoulder.

One of the girls with short, brownish-red hair raised her hand.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!"

"We have a winner!" the twins exclaimed and lifted their arms in victory.

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair colour even though you made up?" another with long, blonde haired asked, "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"No it isn't it," I said as I walked by, "Today the pink one is Kaoru."

"And the blue one is Hikaru," Haruhi finished as she glanced at them, "You swapped colours for the day, huh?"

"Well, we best be off, wouldn't want to interrupt," I sighed and led the way as we continued walking past the twins.

"How'd you know which one was Kaoru?" Haruhi questioned me with a look of slight surprise.

"It's their voices, they sound different," I replied and looked away from her, "Also their eyes. Hikaru's have mischief in them, while there is something else in Kaoru's."

"I see," Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I whispered, but quickly shook my head.

"C'mon, we have guests we need to take care of."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Oh the drama! What will happen next? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out! and remember, review, review, review s'il vous plait! xoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8: crabs, fighting, & lightning!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Hey lovelies! Chapitre 8... part 1 of 3 installements. Read, review and enjoy!_

**DISCALIMER:**_ I guess I have to do this again... I do not own Ouran HSHC_

I groaned inwardly as the twins shoved me and Haruhi into the car the next day.

"Why do we have to go?" I whined as I sat down on the plush seat.

"Because, the Boss wants everyone to go," Hikaru explained as he stretched out across from me.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun," Kaoru added and took a seat next to me, "And it's all expense paid."

"You're serious?" I asked as I felt a small smile growing on my face.

"Yep, even though it's Okinawa, it should be ok," Hikaru finished as he adjusted his red t-shirt. The same red as on his black and red swim shorts.

You see, Kyoya had decided that the Host Club would spend the weekend at the beach. At first I was sceptical because Kyoya could be a cheating bastard at times, and I was 99% sure that there was something to be gained if we were going for free. But going meant getting out of here for three days, and come one, who doesn't love a good trip?

"I don't understand why Kyoya wanted me and Haruhi to dress up as guys though," I muttered as I looked at what I was wearing; white t-shirt, black shorts with dark green stripes on the side, and black flip flops. Haruhi was sporting a navy blue t-shirt, orange khaki and brown flip flops.

"Who knows what goes on in Kyoya-Sempai's mind," Hikaru sighed as he looked at the passing scenery.

"Yeah, but either way, this get away should be alright," Kaoru stated as he tugged on his purple shirt (also matching his purple and black swim shorts).

"Yep," I agreed just as we passed the train station, which was a short ways away from the park we went to a few days before where I had my second flashback about the little secluded area.

_I haven't had a flashback in a while, actually_, I thought to myself as we passed by and nausea built up in my stomach, _but do I only remember that much?_

The nausea increase as we passed the huge station. I breathed deeply in and out as I tried to get rid of it, but it didn't work.

"Kally? You okay?" I heard Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I can hear you breathing all the way over here," Hikaru added concerned.

"I-I…"

The car became black as I felt the nausea increase. I looked to the fading image of the twins, whose mouths were moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Before I could say anything I was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p><em>I ran through the train station, weaving through the different people with the little girl tripping to keep with me.<em>

"_Kally, I can't keep up!" she finally wailed and I stopped. _

"_Get on my back," I said hurriedly. She complied and clambered onto it. I began running again as quickly as I could, not sure if he was behind us or not._

_The little girl was gripping my neck tightly as she bounced up and down. I could hear her sniffling as she clung to me. No way was I going to stop; she needed to get out of here._

_I scanned the station as I ran, looking for any sign of a train with boarding passengers. But the ever growing crowd made it difficult to watch the rails while weaving through them with a small child on my back. Finally, though, I caught a glimpse of a silver streak slowing down. Now was my chance._

"_Sweetie," I huffed as I made my way as fast as I could to the train, "I'm going to need you to get on that train."_

"_But why?" Kally whimpered as she sniffed again._

"_Because on that train," I gasped, "He won't get you, I promise."_

_The little girl didn't reply but clung tighter to me. I didn't bother to ask for an answer and just focused on getting to the train._

"_Almost there," I murmured under my breath as the train came into view, the silver doors wide open. Almost as though it was waiting for us to arrive._

_I finally stopped running and gasped for air as I walked towards the gaping door. The little girl at that moment slid off my back and grabbed my hand in hers._

"_Now listen closely," I said sternly and squatted down so that she and I were eye to eye, "I want you to get on this train and go wherever it takes you."_

"_But what about you Kally?" she sobbed, tears welling up in her beautiful blue eyes._

"_I'll be fine," I murmured and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and pulled out my silver phone, "But I want you to take my phone and keep it somewhere safe."_

_The little girl nodded her head and took it, stuffing it inside her coat pocket. Next I reached into the pocket of my leather jacket and pulled out a black marker._

"_Now, when the train is out of town, I want you to call this number," I said hastily and wrote 9-1-1 on her hand, "They'll tell you what to do."_

"_But Kally-"_

_The train whistle sounded its shrill sound, interrupting the little girl. _

"_There's no time," I whispered and hugged the little girl tightly, breathing in her sweet smell. Hopefully for not the last time. I looked up and saw a dark figure shoving travellers aside. _

"_Go, Sweetie," I said loudly and pushed her onto the train, "GO!"_

_She stumbled onto it just as the silver doors swished shut. She was finally safe._

_I turned back and saw the dark figure still struggling to get to me through the crowd. I bolted out of the station, fighting the tears that threatened to over flow._

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice that sounded like Haruhi ask.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, it happens," I heard Hikaru say nonchalantly.<p>

I groaned and reached for my head which was pounding like a drum. They were talking to loud.

"Hey, I think she's waking up," I heard Kaoru murmur. Finally, someone who knows how to talk quietly.

"Ugh, my head," I muttered and opened my eyes slowly. The glaring light of the sun momentarily blinded me, but after blinking a few times I realized I was lying down with my head at a peculiar angle. Once I could finally see, I saw Kaoru staring down at me, concern on his face, and my head on his lap.

"You okay?" he whispered, brushing a few hairs off my face.

"I think so," I replied softly, "Besides the pounding head-"

I stopped and remembered the flashback, and smiled.

"Kaoru, she's okay," I said quietly. He looked confused for a few minutes and then smiled as well.

"Who's okay?" I heard Haruhi question.

"A friend she just remembered," Kaoru quickly replied, looking over at her. I groaned and sat up, looking out the window to see that we were still driving.

"Where are we?" I asked as I watched the scenery of huge stone walls pass by.

"We're in Okinawa," Hikaru answered. I turned to see him gazing out the window as well.

"On our way to Kyoya's mansion," Kaoru finished. I leaned my back on Kaoru's side and rubbed my temples.

"Yay," I said with forced enthusiasm, and looked over at Haruhi, who was looking at me with a questioning look.

"He has a private beach, so at least it will be worth part of the drive," Hikaru sighed, looking over at me and Kaoru. I was almost sure I saw hatred in his amber eyes.

"Are we there yet?" I asked hopefully, looking at Kaoru with wide eyes.

"Give or take a few minutes," he responded with a grin. At that moment the car slowed down and stopped.

"Scratch, that, we're here," Kaoru quickly restated and one of the car doors opened, revealing the sun and the deep blue of the sea.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he brought them with us<em>, I thought angrily as I watched girls from Ouran in bikinis with the Host Club members.

"You were invited on this all expenses paid vacation for a reason," I heard Kyoya say suddenly.

"Do you read minds or something?" I grumbled under my breath as I glared at the ocean.

"No, I just thought I'd remind you why you're here," he replied, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go regulate the King's customers."

I sighed frustrated and wandered on the beach for a while, offering shy complements to some of the girls and encouraging them to go swimming.

"Kall-Chan!' I heard Honey shout happily from behind me. I turned and saw him waving a shovel further down the beach, Mori standing not far behind him.

I waved back and smiled, the little guy was so adorable.

"Do you wanna play with me?" he asked, holding up a shovel and bucket.

"Sure!" I called back and made my way over to him.

"I'm making a sand castle, wanna help?' Honey questioned me, his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"Sounds fun," I replied with a smile. I sat down on the sand and Honey handed me a shovel.

"Takashi is keeping an eye out for sea shells and stuff so we can decorate!" Honey exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool," I agreed and looked up at Mori, who was looking out at the water.

_He never goes away from Honey does he_, I thought as I scooped some sand into a bucket, _Why is that? Maybe they're childhood friends, or he's Honey's bodyguard_.

I patted down the sand in the bucket with my hands and flipped it over. Next, after pressing down on the top of the bucket, I lifted it gently, revealing an almost perfect tower.

"Wow, nice job Kall-Chan!" Honey awed as he filled his own bucket. At that point I noticed that Honey was wearing a pink floaty with bunnies around it on his waist.

"Takes a real man to wear pink," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Honey asked, looking up at me with his sweet brown eyes.

"Nothing Honey," I quickly said, "Just thinking out loud."

"Oh, okay!" he replied with a smile and flipped over his bucket a little ways away from mine. He lifted it up and revealed a perfect tower.

"Let's fill the in between part with some sand," I suggested as I filled another bucket with the warm, wet sand. Honey nodded and began piling sand between the two towers so that they were connected.

"It looks good Kall-Chan!" he exclaimed and began filling his other bucket.

"Yeah, it'll be the best looking castle on this beach," I agreed and looked over quickly at Mori…. Who wasn't there.

"Um, Honey, where'd Mori go?"

"Oh, Takashi probably saw some shells for us," he answered casually and flipped over another bucket to make a third tower and connected it to the others with sand.

"Mitskuni," I heard Mori say from behind me. Honey looked up a huge smile lit up his face.

"Those are perfect!" he exclaimed.

I looked up and saw Mori with a bucket of gorgeous shells in pinks, purples, greens and blues, with a starfish or two thrown in.

"Let's get this last tower in and then build the castle so that we can put them on while they colours are still gorgeous," I suggested, turning to Honey.

"Mhmm," Honey agreed and quickly got to work building another tower.

"Thanks Mori," I said softly, looking back up at him and smiled. He simply nodded and placed the bucket down next to me before going to stand behind Honey again.

I turned back to the sand castle and began filling my bucket, banging it down in the place Honey pointed to, and filling the bucket up again. Once we were finally down and moulded the towers so that they had windows, doors, and roofs on them, we began putting the shells on.

"They're so pretty, aren't they Kall-Chan?" Honey asked as he stuck a small green shell on the side of a small tower.

"Yeah, they're beautiful," I agreed and set a starfish into the thickest one.

"I want you to have this one!" Honey exclaimed and held out one of them.

"Are you sure, Honey? You don't want to put in on the castle?" I asked concerned.

"No, I think it suits you, which is probably why Takashi picked it up!"

I smiled and took the shell from Honey's hand. It was as long as my pinkie finger, and a deep green with light purple and orange swirls on it. I rubbed it with my thumb, astonished at how smooth it was.

"Thank you, you two," I said with a smile and placed it in my short pocket.

"Hey, let's go hellfish hunting!" Honey shouted suddenly as he placed another shell on the wall of the castle, "Our sand castle is done."

"I think you mean shellfish, but sure," I replied and grabbed a bucket.

"Let's get to it!"

* * *

><p>So, during mine and Honey's little shellfish hunting, I personally didn't expect to see on this beach. Turns out, though, that Kyoya's family police force brought some to the beach to make up to Honey for attacking him. At least that's what Mori told me whenever I noticed. Eventually, though we got Haruhi to join us and in no time we had over 7 buckets full of crab.<p>

"Are we gonna eat these?" I asked, looking over at Haruhi as we hunted with Honey.

"Can we, Haruh-Chan?" Honey asked, eyes wide as he looked up at us.

"Well, we should be able to," Haruhi replied thoughtfully as she reached down and grabbed a crab from the ground.

"Then we have to find a lot more," I said with a grin at Haruhi before looking over at Honey, "You up for it?"

Honey nodded his head excitedly and looked over at Mori who was following us and pointing out shellfish to us.

"We can do it, right Takashi?" Honey questioned happily.

"Yeah," Mori replied at pointed at a crab scuttling towards the ocean.

"I got it," I said and ran over to it.

"Gotcha," I muttered and snatched it up, careful for its claws, before placing it in my bucket.

I looked out at the ocean with the setting sun in the distance and sighed.

_It feels so good to just have fun_, I thought contently, _nothing to worry about and all the time in the world, despite having to Host._

"Hey, Kally!" I heard Haruhi call. I looked over at her.

"I'm going further down the beach, you wanna come?" she yelled. I shook my head and motioned for her to go on ahead. Personally I was having fun with Honey and Mori. Haruhi shrugged and walked down the beach, grabbing crabs as she went.

I made my back over to Honey and Mori.

"Why didn't you go with Haru-Chan?" Honey asked, looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"I don't know, I guess I want to stay here," I said with an embarrassed smile. But Honey just grinned ear to ear.

"Really?" he exclaimed and looked up at Mori, "You hear that, Takashi? Kall-Chan wants to hang out with us!"

"Yeah," Mori said in his monotone voice, but I swore I saw the flash of a smile on his face.

"By the way," I began slowly, "Where are the twins and Tamaki? I haven't seen them since they dragged Haruhi into that cave."

I didn't mention Mori holding up the sentai, or Honey getting locked in that truck. Obviously it was none of my business and personal thought it was just Host Club weirdness.

"They're probably trying to figure out what scares Haru-Chan," Honey replied nonchalantly and bent down to grab another grab scuttling across the beach.

"Why would they want to know that?" I tried to ask casually as I snatched up a crab that Mori had pointed out.

"Because she wasn't afraid of a centipede," Honey responded, looking up at me, "And everybody's afraid of something, right?"

"Everybody is," I agreed and reached for another crab. But this one didn't want to be picked up and grabbed onto my index finger on my right hand with its claw.

"Aahh!" I screamed in pain, struggling to free my finger from its grip, but crabs can hold on really hard.

"Hold still," Mori said sternly and grabbed me wrist. I looked up at him, his eyes trained on the grab. He took a small metal item out of his pocket and wedged it in between the crab's claws. Mori then forced it open and gently pulled my finger free, dropping the crab on the ground.

"Mitskuni," he commanded, looking at Honey whose eyes were wide with fear. Honey nodded and ran down the beach as quickly as he could.

"Where's he going?" I asked slowly, staring at the angry red marks on my finger from the crab's claw.

"He went to get a bandage," Mori replied, looking at me.

"Oh," I said slowly and returned his gaze, "Thanks, Mori."

He nodded and placed his other hand on my head, a kind look on his face.

"Takashi!" Honey cried and rushed towards us, waving something in the air. Mori nodded and took it from Honey.

"Hold still, this might hurt," Mori warned and took one of them two items I realized Honey was caring. Rubbing alcohol.

"Do you want to hold my hand, Kall-Chan?" Honey asked with and held out his hand. I smiled and slipped mine into his.

"Go ahead, Mori," I said and braced myself. The pain that came from the rubbing alcohol was like somebody decided to burn my finger.

I didn't scream but squeezed Honey's hand tightly and cringed as I tried as I hard as I could to not scream.

Once that part was done Honey handed a roll of bandages to Mori, wrapped it tightly.

"You're so brave, Kall-Chan," Honey said with awe once Mori finished.

"Thanks Honey," I replied and looked at me, "Thanks, Mori, I really appreciate it."

Mori didn't say anything but placed a hand on my head as he did before.

Suddenly, a scream sounded from across the beach. The same direction Haruhi walked off in.

"Haruhi," I cried and ran towards the source of the screaming, Honey and Mori right behind me.

* * *

><p>I waited anxiously on the beach with the other Host Club members as Tamaki carried Haruhi out of the water.<p>

From what Kyoya told me, some girls were being harassed by some drunks and Haruhi decided she had to do something. But one of them overtook her and shoved her off the rock they were on. Tamaki and the twins heard because one of the girls managed to escape thanks to Haruhi' braveness, so Tamaki jumped into the water and saved Haruhi. The twins, though, nearly beat the drunks half to death. Serves them right.

"Where did they go?" Tamaki asked Kyoya as Kyoya placed his white shirt on Haruhi.

"We took their I.D cards and respectfully asked them to leave," he replied casually, crossing his arms, " The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now."

"Thank you," Tamaki murmured, looking at Haruhi, concern in his face as he looked at Haruhi.

"I'm fine, you guys, I don't need a doctor," Haruhi sighed and Tamaki put her down. She wrapped the shirt closely around her.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked angrily. Haruhi turned to look at him confused but he grabbed her shoulders.

"You know, you're not like Honey-Sempai, you're not a martial arts master," he continued, looking at her in the eye, "Why did you confront them? What made you think you could stand a chance? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl," Haruhi growled, "I was there, I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki snapped, "Don't forget you're a girl!"

I looked at Tamaki shocked, I never saw him this angry before that he'd cut her off.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, Sempai," Haruhi said angrily, "But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

Tamaki let her go and turned away from her slightly.

"You don't think so?" he said quietly, "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

I watched Tamaki stalk away angrily down the beach towards the mansion. Haruhi, though, was frozen in place, shocked.

"Well, it's getting late," Kyoya announced, pushing his glasses up his nose, "We should all head back."

I nodded in agreement and followed Kyoya down the beach, but my mind was still thinking about the argument.

_Why would Tamaki be so angry she did the right thing?_

* * *

><p>I dumped the contents of my suitcase on my bed. I had to find something remotely decent since I wasn't going to go out there in boy's clothes.<p>

I organized all the clothes into four piles: tops, bottoms, dresses, and shoes.

From the after scanning the tops, I selected an oversized tank top that went down to mid-thigh and had black details of a city on it. I also chose some black leggings that hit just below my knee and some bright red flip flops to top off the look.

But as soon as I had the flip flops on, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it a crack and saw Mori and Haruhi standing on the other side.

"Time to eat," Mori said. I nodded and opened the door, and my jaw dropped. Haruhi was wearing a pink, frilly dress with a dark pink bow on the bodice.

"Wow, that's pink," I stammered, looking up and down.

"My dad repacked my bags," Haruhi muttered, "He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"It's not that bad," I assured her as she eyed my outfit, "I just have never seen you in something so… pink."

"Let's just go," Haruhi, grumbled and grabbed my arm, leading the way to the dining hall.

She opened the door and all eyes in the room turned to look at us.

"Oh!" Honey sighed as he looked us both up and down.

"You two look great," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru walked towards us.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, eyeing my outfit, which I have to say I did a good job on putting together.

He smiled and I returned it, earning a quick glance from Hikaru.

"Well, let's sit down then," Kyoya said. I looked past Kaoru and saw Kyoya leaning against a wall in a brown shirt, khaki pants and brown sandals with his black book in hand.

We all did as he suggested and sat down. Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and Tamaki on one side, and Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and me on the other in that order. But since Tamaki and Haruhi weren't talking (and were sitting right next to each other), we all sat in silence, staring at the plates of crab that were set out in front of each of us.

"Oh, this is uncomfortable," Hikaru said suddenly.

"Yeah, kind of awkward," Kaoru added, glancing over at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Um, maybe we should eat," I recommended.

"Yeah," Honey agreed, holding up one to show Haruhi, "Let's dig in Haru-Chan. These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious!"

Haruhi nodded and took a crab leg, snapping it in half. The loud noise of the snap made both Tamaki and I jump, but Haruhi acted as if she didn't notice. She simply munched on the delicious looking meat.

I looked over at Kaoru who returned my gaze and shrugged. Sighing, I lifted up a crab leg and looked at Haruhi. As quietly as I could (which was unsuccessful) I removed the crab meat from the shell and imagined I was eating that crab bastard that attacked my still sore finger. It might have just been searing pain from the rubbing alcohol though.

"These crabs," Haruhi began as she munched some more meet, "Taste in-crab-ible! Get it?"

I didn't crack my second crab leg but watched her pile slowly grow bigger and bigger. Someone sure loved their crab.

"Don't you think you've eaten enough?" Tamaki asked gingerly, "Give it a rest."

"Excuse me," Haruhi said dismissively, "I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"You trying to be cute?" he questioned and stood up.

"Okay, fine, I get it," Tamaki said angrily, "It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then, I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room please?"

Kyoya nodded and stood up.

"No problem, excuse me everyone."

I watched them leave and stood up as well.

"Kally?" Kaoru asked, giving me a confused look.

"I'll be back in a minute," I assured him and slipped out the door. I saw Tamaki's figure turn a corner at the end of the long dark hallway. I ran after him, my flip flops smacking loudly against the floor. Turning the corner, I saw the white fabric of his shirt go behind another corner, which I promptly followed. But by the time I turned the corner he was gone.

"Looking for someone?" I heard Kyoya question. I spun around and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Um, maybe," I stammered, crossing my arms as I glared at him.

"Second last door on the left," Kyoya stated and walked down the hallway.

"Thanks, Kyoya," I murmured, looking down at my hands. He paused and looked over his shoulder at me. I looked up slowly and held his gaze before he turned the corner, his footsteps growing fainter.

Sighing, I turned around and walked down the dark hallway. Once I reached the door I sighed and knocked twice.

After a few moments the door cracked open slightly.

"Yes?" I heard Tamaki ask stiffly.

"Can I come in?" I queried, wringing my hands nervously.

"Sure, I guess," he said slowly and opened the door. I walked in and saw that it was darker then the hallway, probably because he had the curtains closed. The most I could make out in the room was a bed on the far side of the room and a table where Tamaki had sat down.

"Have a seat," he commanded as he watched me warily. I complied and sat down.

"Why are you here?" Tamaki asked, cocking his head to the side from what I could make out in the dark room.

"I-I was worried, after what happened in the dining room," I said nervously, glancing down at my hands, "That looked really rough."

"I'll be fine," Tamaki sighed, "It's just that she doesn't understand how scared I was, how we all were. And that sex doesn't matter."

"I know," I murmured, reaching over and putting my hand on his, "Everyone was scared, including me. Those guys could've hurt her whether she's a boy or girl. But Blondie, she is a big girl, even though she was a complete idiot by taking on two drunks alone."

I smiled in the darkness but I doubt he saw it, so I cleared my throat and continued.

"She'll realize why in due time, Blondie, you just have to give her some space."

Tamaki sighed and put his other hand on top of mine.

"I understand that Kally," he whispered, "But Haruhi can be stubborn, as I'm sure you've noticed. She has a hard time with realizing when she's done something wrong."

"You just have to trust her though, Tamaki," I urged him, his head snapping up right whenever I used his name, "I've gotten to know her since I got here and she always comes around, or realizes when she hurt someone and always is apologetic about it."

"And what did she do, if you don't mind my asking, that she hurt someone?" Tamaki asked, cocking his head to the side again.

"I failed a test because she taught me the wrong material," I said seriously. He burst out laughing.

"And that's funny how?" I growled, removing my hands and crossing my arms.

"It's not, it's really not," he gasped between laughter.

"Then you're laughing because..?" I asked angrily.

"Because at the way you said it," Tamaki assured me and breathed deeply as he finally stopped laughing.

"But I appreciate you staying with us," he said softly and gently grabbed my hands, "We all care about you, since you came here unexpectedly and could've left if you wanted to.

"I didn't have a place to go," I said sadly and looked down, "But I owe you guys for actually letting me stay with you all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he murmured, rubbing my sore finger.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tamaki suddenly cried and snapped on the lamp that I didn't realize was on the table. He held my hand up to the light and examined my finger closely.

"A crab," I replied calmly and stood up, pulling my hand out of his grasp, "Mori took care of it for me."

"My poor baby girl!" he cried, leaping up and pulling me into a hug. This one was a lot more gentler then the others he gave me. Definitely more fatherly.

"It's nothing that bad, just stings a little," I mumbled as he pressed my head against his chest.

"Still, one of my girls got hurt," Tamaki said sadly and pulled away. He took my hand with the injured finger and caressed it lightly.

"I'll be fine," I groaned with an eye roll, "Besides, I should head back to the dining room and let you sleep."

"Right," Tamaki nodded and dropped my hand.

"Good night, Blondie," I said with a wink and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Kally," he called, "And thank you for the talk."

I smiled at him over my shoulder and closed the door quietly behind me.

_He may be an idiot_, I thought as I made my way to the dining room, _but he's not a weirdo like I thought he was_.

* * *

><p>Actually, I take back everything I said about Tamaki not being the weirdo I thought he was. He's even more of one, past what I saw.<p>

So, whenever I got back to the dining a thunderstorm had started outside. Thus Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori and I decided to just turn off the lights and watch the light show.

It would've been nice if Kyoya didn't appear out of nowhere and scared poor Honey, who cried and ended up sitting on my other side holding my other hand. Also, Hikaru asked where Haruhi was (who I hadn't noticed was gone), which caused the rest of us to wonder as well, minus Kyoya. He simply told us that she was with our prince and, in his exact words, 'what could possibly go wrong'?

Well, we all asked Kyoya to take us to Tamaki and Haruhi, which he complied. But whenever we opened the door we saw Haruhi on the ground with a blind fold over her eyes and ear plugs in as well with Tamaki crouched in front of her. Some foreplay, hmm?

Which is why I say he is even more of a weirdo then I thought, since who does that, honestly?

* * *

><p>"What a pervert," I muttered as I walked into the bedroom that night which Kyoya told me I could use.<p>

"You can say that again," Kaoru agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing outside at the rain. I sat next to him and watched the rain fall.

"But for a perve, he actually isn't entirely bad," I said slowly, "He actually cares about Haruhi and doesn't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah, none of us do," Kaoru replied and turned to look at me, "But why did you follow the Boss?"

"I was worried about him," I murmured, looking out the window as the rain beat against the glass, "He just looked so upset that she treated him as she did, and I just wanted to let him know she won't be mad forever."

Kaoru nodded and slipped his hand around my waist. I leaned into him and he placed his cheek on the top of my head.

"So, are you ever going to tell me if what you wrote on that script whenever you two fought was true?" I asked casually looking up at him.

Kaoru gazed down at me with a smirk on his face.

"You're never going to let that go, will you?"

"Nope," I replied with a grin as I felt myself getting lost in his liquid amber eyes.

"I'll tell you one day, but at this point it's on a need to know basis," Kaoru stated and smiled.

"Jerk," I muttered and made a fake frown. He laughed.

"I think we should go to bed, Kyoya-Sempai might wake us all up early to go and entertain the ladies," Kaoru told me and gently grabbed my hand in his. I yawned deeply and nodded in agreement, since after all of the excitement of today I was exhausted. I crawled onto the bed and slithered under the covers, Kaoru following suite, our hands still entwined.

"Night Kaoru," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Good night, Kally," he whispered in my ear and kissed me gently on the forehead. I snuggled deeper into the blankets and drifted into darkness, the patter of rain drops singing me to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Part 2 will be soming your way soon guys... please review in the meantime! xoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9: crabs,fightning,& lightning 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_so, chapitre 9 is finally up! sorry about the wait, lovelies, but i've had a busy past few days... so read, review, and enjoy! and thanks to all my subscribers_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Ouran HSHC, only Kally and the temple_

"_Run, sweetie, run!" I yelled, pulling the girl behind me as I wove through the people._

"_I can't keep up!" she wailed. I stopped and picked her up bridal style before continuing running. I could hear it behind us, huffing and puffing to keep up._

_I searched the station, the blank faces of the travellers paying me and the little girl no mind. Finally, I saw a flash a blonde, different from the dullness of the other travelers._

_Running as fast as I could I weaved between riders and stopped. Standing in front of me was the Host Club wearing their school uniform. _

"_Help us, someone's after us!" I cried, clutching the girl tightly to me._

"_Who's us? There's only you," Tamaki said casually, looking me up and down, "And why aren't you in your uniform?"_

_I looked down at the little girl. She was a Belzeneff doll. _

"_She was here," I yelled, "Where'd she go?"_

"_Hey, Kurakano, look!" I heard a feminine voice exclaimed. I looked up and saw that I was in the Club room surrounded by guests. And I was dressed as a girl._

"_Kall is a girl!" another one shrieked as the other girls began laughing. I looked around the room at them all, panic rising inside of me._

"_Kally?" I heard a voice call out to me. Looking hurriedly around the room, I tried to find the source…_

"Kally, wake up."

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes. Kaoru was propped up on his elbows, looking down at me.<p>

"What is it?" I moaned as I glared at him.

"Get dressed in something nice and meet me by the front doors," he replied softly and got out of bed. I didn't reply but pulled the covers over my head.

"This had better be worth it," I muttered through the blankets. Kaoru laughed quietly and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, I threw the blankets off and got out of bed. Walking towards my hastily stuffed bag, I pondered why Kaoru woke me up so early.

_Maybe he wants to sneak me and Haruhi out so we can finally go in the water. But then why'd he tell me to wear something nice? It could be a clever ploy to get me out of here, but why?_

As I went through all the possibilities I laid out some of the dresses I packed on the bed. One was a gorgeous pale yellow sundress with white straps scattered on it that looked flowy and pretty. The other was a sky blue with thick straps and a deep neckline.

I decided on the pale yellow one and selected a pair of white flip flops as well as white floppy hat to complete the look.

After a once over I left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I looked down both ends of the hallway before I crept down the one I believed led to the foyer. Thankfully, I was right and soon enough I was at the huge dark wood doors.

"Ready?" I heard Kaoru ask. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. He was wearing a white, sleeveless hoodie over a black a sleeveless t-shirt with khaki shorts, and carrying a picnic basket.

"Wow," he murmured, taking in my outfit.

"Too dressy?" I asked nervously, smoothing out the bottom of it.

"No, not at all," he replied hastily and opened the door.

"So what is it you want to show me so early in the morning?" I questioned as I followed him out the door into the dim morning light.

"All will be revealed in due time," Kaoru responded with a grin. He slipped his hand into mine and led the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

I watched the two of them leave, Kally looking up at Kaoru as he grabbed her hand.

_I can't let this happen_; I thought angrily and pulled my phone out of my pocket while I watched them walk towards the path leading down to the beach.

I looked down at the phone and snapped it open, scanning through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. I pressed his name and held the phone up to my ear. After three dials he finally picked up.

"What is it?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Boss," I said slowly, watching the two of them disappear down the path, "We got a problem…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kally's POV<strong>

"So you're plan was watching the sun rise," I said with a grin as Kaoru took a red and white checked blanket out of the basket and laid it on the sand, "And have a picnic?"

"You don't like the idea?" he asked, looking up at me with worry on his face.

"No, I like it," I assured him, "But do the others know?"

"No," Kaoru replied, "Besides Honey-Sempai, he kind of helped pack everything."

I smiled at the thought of Honey helping Kaoru pack it.

"Have a seat," he said and motioned for me to do so. I complied and tucked my legs beside me.

"So, since we're waiting for the sun," I said slowly, "Tell me about yourself."

"Why?" he asked, looking at me confused.

"Because you know more about me then I do about you."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

I thought for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Why do you always joke around with Blondie?" I asked with a grin.

"Because he's so easy and fun to do it to," Kaoru replied with a smile.

"Fair enough," I agreed, "Next question."

"How about I ask you one first," he said quickly, "Make it more of a give-and-take thing."

"What's your question then?" I asked with a slight cock of my head.

"What are you scared of being alone at night?"

"Well," I began nervously, looking out at the water, "I guess I just don't like being in such a large room alone in the dark. I find it intimidating."

"I see," Kaoru murmured and gazed out at the water, the sky growing lighter as the sun began to rise.

"So, my question is," I began slowly, "Is what you think about Blondie's over protectiveness of Haruhi?"

"He cares about her more then he knows," he replied easily, slipping his hand into mine as the sun rose higher, painting the sky in pinks, gold's, oranges and reds.

"And your question for me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kaoru responded as he turned to look at me, a smile on his face.

"Depends on what you have," I said coyly as he pulled the basket closer, letting go of my hand to rifle through it.

"Well," he began, pulling out different plates, "I brought fruit, cereal, French toast-"

"French toast?" I exclaimed as he pulled out a plate covered in tin foil.

"Honey-Sempai," he answered with wink, "Also toast, jam, and a thermos of tea."

"It all sounds good," I said with a smile.

"So should I just set it all out and we pick what we want?" Kaoru questioned as he took out the thermos of tea and poured some into two mugs.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed and gratefully took the mug he offered me. He nodded and laid out all of the food.

I took a piece of French toast and munched on it as I looked out at the rising sun.

"What else is on tap for today?" I asked, looking up at Kaoru.

"Well, I thought we'd walk around Okinawa, look at the sights," he replied, returning my gaze.

"You basically have the whole day planned out then," I said with a smile.

"I had some time yesterday to think on it."

"Of course," I replied with an eye roll.

"While the ladies were leaving the beach, I had some while Hikaru was thinking of what to scare Haruhi with."

"That was so mean of you guys! Why try and scare her?"

"Because everyone's scared of something," he replied with a shrug.

"But still, that's still kinda mean," I said with a sigh and took another bite of my French toast.

"I have another question for you," Kaoru responded, giving me a grin.

"And that would be…?" I asked nervously.

"What are you scared of?" he questioned as he took a bite of an apple he grabbed.

"Do you really want to know?" I sighed. He nodded.

"I'm really terrified of spiders," I muttered, looking down embarrassed.

"Spiders," Kaoru repeated, lifting my chin, "Are a liable fear."

"And yours?" I queried, gazing into his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm afraid of being abandoned by my brother," he whispered, "We've only ever had each other and like him with me, I don't want to lose him."

"That's a really sweet that you care about each other so much," I replied softly as I fell into those eyes.

"Thank you," he said quietly. But at that point I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye, and the next thing I knew Tamaki had thrown himself between me and Kaoru somehow.

"Get your hands off my little girl!" he shrieked at Kaoru, giving me the back of his head.

"Blondie," I growled, shoving his head away from my face, "Go away."

"Kall-Chan, Kao-Chan!" I heard Honey cry excitedly from behind me.

_Oh no, please no_, I thought as I turned slowly to see Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya (with a camera, which would explain the flash of light) and Hikaru standing behind us. Hikaru not staring, per say, but glaring angrily at the two of us.

"Great," I muttered and turned back to look at Kaoru.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked, looking at them over my shoulder.

"We saw you leaving and decided to see where you both were headed," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up his nose as if hiding a smile.

"Are you two on a date?" I heard Honey exclaim, causing both me and Kaoru to blush a bright red.

"Go away," I growled at Tamaki again, who was looking at the both of us.

"But Daddy wants to protect you from this punk," he wailed, pointing a finger at Kaoru. I stood up and smoothed out my dress.

"I don't need protecting," I said angrily and crossed my arms. Kaoru stood up as well and edged around Tamaki to stand beside me.

"We do have guests we have to entertain today, so we should go back up to the house and get ready to meet them," Kyoya stated, looking at me and Kaoru. I nodded and followed them all as we left the beach, Kaoru behind me. Suddenly, though, someone grabbed my hand.

"Be quiet and follow me," Kaoru whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. He led me off the path through some bushes towards a cobblestone street. We ran down it as fast as we could to escape the others, until we couldn't run another step. We stopped at a little café, with red trim and a cute outdoor patio with white tables and chairs.

"Sorry about that," Kaoru gasped as we both caught our breath, "I didn't think anyone noticed that we left besides Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. They told me they wouldn't tell anyone."

"It's okay," I puffed, "I'm just glad I didn't lose my hat when we ran."

He laughed and led the way into the café.

"Two teas," he said to a cute brunette. She smiled at us and filled two Styrofoam cups with steaming tea. Kaoru paid her and handed me one of the cups.

"Thanks," I sighed and took a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

"Sorry they interrupted our picnic," he replied and squeezed my hand which he was surprisingly still holding.

"We needed a little excitement," I said with a wink, "Besides; while we're out and about we can look around Okinawa.

"Sounds like a plan," Kaoru agreed and grinned, "And I know the perfect place to start."

* * *

><p>Kaoru took me to some temples that morning, but once we guessed it was about lunch time he suggested we go to the market and get something to eat. We settled on a little restaurant for lunch and shared some sushi by Kaoru's suggestion.<p>

"Now where to?" I asked as we walked down a cobble street hand-in-hand.

"Well, we could just look at some of these stalls and maybe then head to this courtyard in a temple that's fairly close," he replied, looking down at me, "It's really beautiful and I think you'd like it."

"Fine with me," I said with a grin, "All your ideas have been amazing so far."

"Thanks," Kaoru responded, "But just to be forewarned, Kyoya-Sempai and the Boss are probably going to kill us when we go back."

"I don't care really," I reassured him. The only person I was afraid of was Hikaru; since I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy with me sneaking off with Kaoru.

"Well, at least one of us isn't," he sighed but smiled.

_Oh, Kaoru, if only you knew_, I thought as we continued walking.

* * *

><p>After stall exploring, he led the way to the temple. It wasn't a far walk from the market, but I got distracted frequently by different statues and carvings, which Kaoru was sweet and put up with. When we finally arrived, a big grey stone wall towered over us, not even stone out of place.<p>

We walked to the entrance and through a tunnel in the wall to reach a beautiful courtyard. It had shrubs and tall willows with their branches waving in the gentle breeze. Flowers and bushes in vibrant coulors covered the area, except for a stone path that led all the way around the garden. One went right through the garden and to a circular stone patio with a bench tucked under a willow tree and a fountain with a statue decorated with different patterns spouting water in the centre. Across the courtyard was an oriental styled temple in a rich red with a terra cotta roof and round doors, opened wide.

"It's beautiful," I murmured as I breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers.

"Yeah, it is," Kaoru agreed, "I want to show you the best part."

"Better then all this?" I asked with a grin, "That'll be hard to beat."

He smiled and led me by the hand down the path that led to the stone patio. We both sat down on the bench and I looked at the wall and noticed a small circular hole in one of the stones.

"Now what?" I queried, looking at Kaoru.

"Wait just a moment," he replied and grinned. I turned back to the stare at the fountain. As promised, something happened. The sun slowly came into view in the hole and shone through. The sunlight hit the fountain, and the water immediately looked as though it were a rainbow being spouted out of the fountain instead of water.

I stood up in awe and walked towards the fountain. I reached out my hand and touched the rainbow, but felt the cool water instead run over my hand.

"How does it work?" I asked, turning to Kaoru.

"No one is too sure," he replied and stood next to me, "But this temple is famous for this. Some people believe that if you drink the water when it is like this it will give you good luck."

"I wouldn't drink it," I said, grinning as I cupped my hands in the water, "But it's just so beautiful."

Kaoru didn't say anything, but I looked up at him and tossed the water in my hands at him. He glared at me, but smiled whenever I laughed. So, as revenge, he gathered some water in his hands and splashed me with it. I squealed in surprise and quickly splashed him back. This continued until we were both dripping wet.

"Okay, time out," I said, holding my hands up in a T shape.

"Alright," Kaoru agreed, pushing a few wet strands of hair out of his face.

"So, now that we're soaking wet, how about we get something to warm us up?" I suggested as I wringed out the bottom of my dress.

"Sounds good," Kaoru agreed with a grin. He slipped his hand into mine and led the way out of the temple.

We walked for a bit, looking for the right place to stop. Finally, we found a stall vendor who was selling delicious looking noodles, which were piping hot. Kaoru bought two bowls and we sat down under small paper lanterns on the street as we watched the sun set in the distance.

"Thanks for an amazing day, Kaoru," I said and smiled up at him.

"It's no problem," he replied with a sheepish grin, "I'm just glad you came."

"I didn't really have a choice, though," I countered and looked up at the sky.

"Well, you did, you just didn't know it," he stated, looking up also.

"Thanks for the update," I muttered and turned to glare at him.

"But would you want to stay with the rest of the Club?"

"Not really, but knowing I have a choice is a little comforting."

"I'll tell you next time you have one then," Kaoru said with a wink.

"Good," I replied and smiled, "But we should really head back, though. Wouldn't want to see the others hunting us down, right?"

"Yeah," he sighed and stood up before turning to look at me, holding out a hand. I took it and he led the way through the streets to the beach. We followed the beach to Kyoya's private beach and made our way up the path to the mansion.

Once we reached the door, Kaoru stopped and looked at me, one hand on the door knob.

"Ready to go in?"

"Not really," I answered, "But let's get it over with."

He nodded and opened the door. It creaked open and revealed the same darkness we left that morning. We walked in quietly, our hands still entwined, making our way to the dining room where everyone was most likely.

"How about we go to the room first?" I whispered, "I got have to put this hat away."

Kaoru nodded and led the way to our room, our feet echoing in the hallway. Once we reached it, I opened the door and tossed my hat inside and turned around to see the rest of the Host Club glaring at us.

"So, have fun?" Kyoya asked his arms crossed.

"Why did you go with him, Kally?" Tamaki shrieked as he grabbed my shoulders, "Daddy was so worried! I didn't know where you were!"

"I'm fine," I growled and shoved him off of me, "I can take care of myself, Blondie."

"Well, I hope your outing was worth it since you disappointed our guests today," Kyoya stated as he glared at us.

"What the hell were thinking, Kaoru?" Hikaru yelled suddenly, causing everyone to look at him shocked, "You just left when we needed you!"

"Hikaru," Kaoru replied softly reaching out for his brother. Hikaru shook him off and glared at me before running off.

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru cried and ran after him.

_Great_¸ I thought as I watched them go; _now I got to deal with them alone._

"Why did you do it?" Tamaki muttered, as he looked at me angrily, "Why did you just go off like that?"

"Just stop!" I shouted, "You're not my dad, Blondie, you don't have to protect me!"

He and everyone else looked shocked that I said that. I was even shocked I said it. Embarrassed and upset, I yanked open my door and slammed it shut behind me, I couldn't deal with any of them right now.

I crawled onto the bed and curled up in a ball under the blankets.

_Why did today have to end in such a crappy way?_

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on my door a few hours later. I shoved the blanket off me and smoothed my hair and dress before I opened the door a little. Tamaki was standing there awkwardly, hands in his pockets with Kyoya, who's arms were crossed.<p>

"Yes?" I asked stiffly.

"Can we come in?" Tamaki asked his eyes wide.

"Sure," I replied and opened the door wide. They walked inside and took a seat at the little table by the window. I flicked on the lights and joined them.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, we wanted to make sure you were okay," Tamaki said and smiled awkwardly, "You have been in here awhile."

"I'm fine," I murmured and looked down.

"Well, you don't seem like," Kyoya stated.

"Why do you both care?" I questioned, looking up at them angrily.

"Because you are one of our club members," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And you're my little girl," Tamaki added, his eyes wide. I looked down again, still embarrassed for my outburst. It stayed silent for a while, until I slowly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Blondie," I said, my voice wobbling as I felt tears come to my eyes, "I know I worried you and I shouldn't have left like that."

"Thank you, but I should be apologizing as well," he replied and smiled sheepishly, "I know you can take of yourself but I only want to make sure you're safe."

"I appreciate that," I responded and smiled.

"But I still don't like the idea of you and that punk together," Tamaki grumbled, just as the beginning chords of a song rang out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"I have to take this," he said hastily and rushed out of the room, leaving me and Kyoya alone.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," I mumbled embarrassed, "For leaving whenever we had guests to entertain."

"Thank you," he replied boredly, "But what's done is done."

"Still," I sighed, "I'll make it up to you somehow Kyoya."

"We'll see," Kyoya said, and looked me directly in the eye, "But you have to understand something about Tamaki."

"Which would be what besides the fact that he's an idiot?" I asked with a weak smile.

"Besides that, the reason he thinks of you as his daughter," he began, "Tamaki can be very protective of those he cares greatly about. Take Haruhi for example; he calls her his daughter and deeply cares about her, more then he knows. So whenever she is with the twins or, as what happened yesterday, is attacked he gets angry."

"So you're trying to prove his point about the twins?" I questioned.

"No, not at all," Kyoya replied and pushed his glasses up his nose, "But he doesn't trust them as much as you do. Don't think I don't notice the way you and Kaoru look at each other, I know you trust each other immensely."

I tried to hide my smile, but Kyoya acted as if he didn't notice.

"Tamaki is trying to make any possibility of a relationship between the two of you impossible," Kyoya continued, "Yet he whenever he can't that is why he gets angry. So if you are determined to keep this up, I recommend you be careful around Tamaki and get his permission first."

"Um, thanks Kyoya," I said dumbfounded. He nodded and stood up, making his way to the door.

"You know, I didn't know you could be such a nice guy," I told him. Kyoya stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"I mean, I thought you'd try to get rid of any possibility," I quickly added, "But it's almost as if you're encouraging me to go for it."

"An interesting thought," he replied and opened the door, "Well, Tamaki will probably have forgotten so you can talk to him in the morning. So I suggest get some rest. We'll be up early tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kyoya," I said slowly, "Night."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed.

_What a confusing guy_, I thought tiredly, _he can be a cheating bastard but also he can be a nice guy and actually notice something I didn't think anyone but Hikaru noticed… and Tamaki, but no one else. Strange, but nice to know he isn't totally heartless._

At that point Kaoru walked into the room and flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"Long talk?" I asked with a grin as I looked up at the ceiling.

"You have no idea," he sighed and looked at me, "Hikaru is just having a hard time right now."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said slowly and turned to face him.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with him," Kaoru whispered and looked away for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, and he faced me again.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," he said and brushed a hair off my face, "Hikaru just needs to come to terms with everything."

"Still, he's probably mad at me," I mumbled and sat up, "I'm going to have a shower and get changed, then head to bed; it's been a long day."

Kaoru nodded and sat up as well.

"I'll get changed in here, you use the bathroom," he told me. I agreed and gathered my pyjamas and went to the ensuite bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once I had showered and dressed, I walked into the bedroom. After switching off the lights, I crawled onto the bed and sat next to Kaoru who was looking out the giant windows, which looked out onto the water.<p>

"I had fun with you today," I murmured and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I did too," he whispered and slipped his hand into mine, "Sorry about the confrontation, though, and running off."

"He's your brother, I understand completely," I replied softly and yawned.

"Thank you, Kally," he said quietly and squeezed my hand, "But we should go to bed."

I nodded sleepily and slid under the covers, Kaoru following suite. I pulled the covers up and turned to face Kaoru.

"Night, Kaoru" I mumbled and felt my eyes drift shut.

"Good night, Kally," he whispered and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I like it when you do that," I murmured sleepily and yawned.

"Thank you, I like it too," he replied quietly and held up my injured finger to his lips and kissed it as well.

"Thanks Kaoru," I said softly, and yawned.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

I sighed and Kaoru squeezed my hand once more before I fell into the darkness of slumber.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So finally installement coming up in the next chapitre! I'll have that done soon enough for y'all... and review please xoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10: crabs,fighting,lightnin 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Alright, chapitre 10 finally up! So the finally installement of Okinawa, read, review, and enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Ouran HSHC_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to an insistent knock at my door. I stumbled and out of bed and yanked the door open, ready to kill whoever woke me up.<p>

"Good morning, Kally!" Tamaki exclaimed and grinned. He was wearing his orange and white swim trunks and had Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Hikaru with him, also in their swim shorts.

I slammed the door in his face, locked it, and flopped back into the bed.

"Who was that?" Kaoru mumbled sleepily.

"That idiot," I growled and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Kally! Open this door!" Tamaki yelled and banged on the door.

"Go away!" I replied angrily and covered my head with a pillow.

"He's not gonna leave," Kaoru muttered, and sat up, "Let him in and I'll go hide so he won't see I'm here.

"Sure," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. He got up and I heard his footsteps head for the bathroom and the faint closing of a door, despite my ear being covered.

Sighing, I threw the pillow off my head and marched towards the door. I unlocked it and yanked it open, just as Tamaki was about to knock again.

"Can I help you?" I muttered and glared at him angrily, sure my hair was a mess by the looks I was getting.

"Well, we're taking you and Haruhi down to the beach to swim," Tamaki announced with a grin, "The twins say that you two have swim suits, so get dressed!"

"Whatever," I growled, "I'll be out in a bit."

"Meet you out front!" he called before I slammed the door in his face. Ignoring the repeated knocking on my door, I reached for my duffel bag and pulled out the white bikini top and green board shorts with orange and white stripes that Hikaru and Kaoru picked out for me.

"So we're going to the beach?" I heard Kaoru ask. I turned around and saw him leaning in the bathroom door frame.

"Looks like it," I sighed and also grabbed a white tank top.

"I'll get changed in here, you can have the bathroom," he said and walked towards his duffel bag which was next to mine.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied and stifled a yawn, making my way to the bathroom, "See you in a few."

* * *

><p>After I got dressed and ran a hairbrush through my hair, I left the room with Kaoru and we made our way to the front entrance.<p>

Once there, I walked up to Haruhi and gave her a grin.

"Excited?" I asked with a wink.

"Not really," she muttered and pulled her yellow sweater tighter around her.

"You'll have fun, I'll make sure of it," I said happily, "Just wait and see."

"Let's go, men!" Tamaki exclaimed at that point and led the way out of the mansion. The sun was just beginning to rise when we made our way down to the beach. But one there we immediately dumped our things on the beach.

"C'mon Kall-Chan!" Honey shouted happily and grabbed my hand, "Come swimming with me!"

"Let's go!" I agreed and after kicking off my sandals ran into the water with Honey.

"Oh my God that's cold!" I shrieked as Honey splashed me, resulting in me promptly splashing him back.

Honey squealed happily and I ran out of the water and grabbed Haruhi's arm. She struggled to free herself but I pulled her into the water, with a little help from the twins.

I think you both should go for a dip, right Kaoru?" Hikaru smirked and grabbed me by the waist. I screamed as he flung me over his shoulder, the same happening to Haruhi with Kaoru.

"Get your hands off my little girls!" Tamaki shrieked and charged after them.

"Sure Boss!" they exclaimed in unison and threw us into the water, both of us screaming the entire time.

"I going to kill them," I growled and stood up, the water up to my waist.

"Go for it," Haruhi muttered and wrung out the bottom of her sweater. I nodded and watched the two of them turn around. I walked slowly and quietly as I could (which basically means trying not to disturb the water too much) until I was right behind Kaoru.

I mentally counted to three and then jumped on his back. H stumbled forward and landed in the water with a big splash. He rolled over and I sat up, gasping for air and laughing at the same time.

"You think that was funny?" he asked with an evil grin and stood up. I stood up as well and crossed my arms, waiting to see what his move was. Instead, I had Hikaru shove me from behind into Kaoru.

Kaoru caught me and spun me around, than I saw Hikaru grab my ankles. Kaoru grabbed my arms and the two lifted me up. I shrieked in surprise, but not as much as whenever they tossed me like that back into the water.

I spluttered as I sat up in the water. Once I finally could breathe, though, I glared at the twins, who were smiling evilly and waving.

"Ass," I growled, and stood up. Kaoru swam over to me and looked down, grinning. I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms.

"C'mon," he sighed and held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up, but a little too hard since I fell against his chest. Kaoru grabbed me to keep from falling backwards all the way but it was too late.

We landed in the water with a big splash, me on top of him. I slowly opened my eyes (which I didn't realized were closed), and propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at Kaoru.

"Revenge is sweet," I grinned, "Even by accident."

"It wasn't revenge," he said with an exaggerated eye roll. I put my chin on my hands and caught his eye.

"It was totally revenge."

"Well, then I need to get mine," Kaoru stated and flipped over so that I was in the water and he was looking down at me.

"Jerk," I muttered, glaring at him. He leaned his head down so that our foreheads were touching.

"It's called revenge," he murmured as a he smiled.

"Still," I argued, gazing into his gorgeous liquid amber eyes, "Not fair since I'm not as strong as you."

"Not my fault," he replied softly and removed one of his hands from my back and brushed a few wet hairs off my face. I took that moment to use my hands to propel him off of me and into the water, sitting up afterwards.

"Revenge," I said with a wink as he sat up, water dripping from his hair, " Is sweet." Kaoru grinned and stood up.

"Fine, you win," he sighed and picked me up bridal style.

"Put my little girl down!" I heard Tamaki shriek. I looked over and saw Tamaki angrily making his way towards us, Kyoya watching with an amused smile.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's neck and dropped down into the shallow water.

"Happy, Blondie?" I asked, crossing my arms. Tamaki didn't reply, but glared at Kaoru and did the "I'm-watching-you" motion before stalking back to the beach.

I sighed and turned to face Kaoru who shrugged.

"The Boss is who he is," he replied and slipped a hand into mine, leading the way back to the beach. Once we reached the sandy shore, I looked further down the beach and saw a huge rock formation. Call me a loser but I thought it looked pretty interesting

"I'll be right back," I said quickly and made my way down towards it, which was a gorgeous reddish brown. Once there, I placed a hand on it, feeling the rough edges under my hand. I removed my hand and walked slowly around the rock towards the other side. There was a piece of the rock that jutted out over the water, which whenever a wave crashed against it created a salty ocean spray.

I clambered onto the rock and walked out onto the jut, and took in the gorgeous view of the ocean while relishing the feeling of cool spray on my skin. Suddenly, I heard loud voices behind me, and I slowly made my way to the end of the rock just as a group of three guys stumbled my way.

"Hey, babe!" one of them, a tall, greasy haired guy with black hair in red swim shorts called. I quickly made my way back onto the jut as they crawled onto the up as well.

"Please go away," I whispered as they got closer.

"C'mon baby," a blonde with a pimply face and bright blue shorts sneered, "We only want to have a little fun."

The other one, the black haired one, grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I struggled against him, trying to pull free as the last one, a frizzy black haired guy in plaid shorts, made his way behind me.

"Let me go!" I yelled panic in my voice as greasy-haired smirked at me, tightening his hold on my wrist.

"Wouldn't that be rude to just leave without entertaining us?" he taunted, pulling me closer despite my struggling.

"Get off of me!" I shrieked and stamped on his foot causing him to yell in pain and throw me into his friend.

"That wasn't nice," he purred, clenching my shoulders tightly. I gritted my teeth and elbowed him hard in the chest. He yelped and tossed me to the ground. I rolled for a couple of feet before I landed at the blonde's feet.

"Don't try anything," he muttered angrily and yanked me to my feet by my wrists and tried to drag me off the jut. I screamed and kicked in protest, trying to free myself but the blonde kicked one of my legs out from under me as I prepared to kick him again.

"So," he sneered, bending down and lifting my chin before glancing at his recovered friends, "What should we do with this pretty little thing?"

"How about letting her go?" I heard Kaoru growl. I spun and saw him, Hikaru, and Tamaki standing at the end of the jut.

"Oh yeah?" the blonde said angrily and threw my head to the side. He stood up and turned around.

"Who's gonna stop us?" greasy-haired sneered, stepping in front of me as well with frizzy.

"Leave," Tamaki warned, glaring at the three, "Or else things will get ugly."

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen," grease snickered. But before either of them could move, Tamaki had kicked grease off the jut and into the water.

"That's it," the blonde growled, but Kaoru had punched him in the gut and tossed him off as well.

"No way, pretty boy," frizz sneered and reached for Kaoru, preparing to hit him.

"Kaoru!" I screamed, but Hikaru had already noticed and kicked frizz square in the stomach before shoving him backwards onto the ground. At that point grease and the blonde had crawled out of the water and were preparing to attack the boys.

"Leave. Now," Tamaki growled angrily. Grease and the blonde glared at Tamaki before finally retreating; frizz stumbling behind after he got to his feet.

I watched them leave and drooped in relief. The three of them turned to me, worry on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, bending down so that we were eye to eye. I nodded slowly, but winced whenever he touched my wrist.

"I'll survive," I said quickly, "Probably just a bruise."

He didn't say anything but pulled me to him, hugging me in an almost fatherly way.

"I was so worried," he murmured, squeezing me once more before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking at my leg which I noticed was covered in scrapes from the rock. Tamaki must've noticed as well because he ran a hand over them, causing me to wince slightly from pain.

"It's nothing major," I said hastily, avoiding his eyes, "I'm just going to be sore for a little."

Tamaki nodded and stood up before helping me up as well.

"We should head back to the others," he said and looked towards the others further down the beach, "We're leaving soon."

The twins and I nodded and followed him as down the rock. Once we were down, the three of us followed Tamaki towards the waiting group on the beach.

But I quickly glanced over at the twins, who were walking arm in arm.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. Kaoru and Hikaru smiled.

"We couldn't just leave you, Kally," Hikaru replied with a grin. Kaoru didn't say anything but looked down.

_Did I do something wrong?_ I though nervously, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Hikaru also glanced at him before as we joined the others.

* * *

><p>Kyoya suggested that we all head back up to the mansion, have brunch (since the sun was high in the sky) and head home. We all agreed and made our way up to the mansion. After an quiet breakfast, quick packing, and the twins warning Haruhi about Tamaki being an S and M pervert, we left Okinawa.<p>

In the car ride back, Haruhi was sitting next to Hikaru and Kaoru next to me. As the car pulled out, Kaoru reached over and tightly gripped my hand, but didn't talk to me still. I looked at him confused, but sighed as he looked out the window. Instead, I closed my eyes, tired from the early morning and attack from those boys, and leaned against Kaoru, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>"Kally, wake up," I heard Kaoru whisper. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kaoru looking down at me, his face illuminated by the yellow light from the house lights.<p>

"Yeah, we're home," Hikaru added from across from me before stepping out of the car. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and followed Kaoru out of the car, our hands still tightly entwined.

The three of us entered the dark mansion, not a light on besides the dim glow from the lights on the banisters leading up stairs.

"We should all head to bed," Hikaru yawned, looking at me and Kaoru.

"Yeah, good idea," I replied, stifling a yawn. Kaoru nodded, not looking at me again.

Hikaru gave his brother a questioning look before turning and leading the way up the stairs and down the hallway. Once we reached my room, Kaoru let go of my hand and looked at Hikaru before heading further down the hallway.

"Did I do something wrong?" I whispered, watching Kaoru leave and fighting tears.

"No, he's just got something on his mind," Hikaru sighed, and looked down at me, "I'll go talk to him. In the meantime, try and get some sleep Kally. We got a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Hikaru," I said softly and caught his eye. He didn't reply but squeezed my shoulder before making his way down the dark hallway as well.

I sighed and quietly opened my door. The room was pitch black, and I could just barely make out the bulky shape of my duffel bag on the bed. I stumbled towards the bed and opened my duffel bag, pulling out my pyjamas. Next, I felt my way towards the bathroom and shut the door.

After a quick shower, I pulled on my pyjamas and ran a hand through my wet hair that was slowly starting to grow longer.

_I'll have to cut it again_, I thought, _And I know that'll be as painful as before_.

Sighing, I left the bathroom, and noticed a figure sitting on my head.

"Hello?" I said nervously, edging my way towards the bed.

"Hey," I heard Kaoru whisper in response.

"Hi," I replied quietly and sat down beside him. He didn't reply, but I knew he was looking away from me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously.

"No, not at all," Kaoru quickly replied and turned to face me in the darkness, "It's just, I was so scared, when those guys attacked you."

"I know, I was too," I whispered, looking up at him, "I was scared they would hurt you if Hikaru hadn't…"

"But if we didn't show up when we did," Kaoru murmured and placed a hand on my cheek, "They could've really hurt you. You're lucky that you only got a few scrapes."

"I know, Kaoru," I said softly and touched his hand lightly.

"I'm sorry that happened, Kally," he whispered, and slipped his free hand into mine.

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I should've followed you."

"Don't beat yourself up over what-ifs, Kaoru," I stated, "They don't help anyone."

"I know," he replied quietly and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, "But I don't think I could live with myself if they hurt you, Kally."

I didn't reply but held his gaze, just making out the shape of his gorgeous eyes in the darkness.

"Kaoru," I murmured, squeezed his hand, "You showed up with Tamaki and Hikaru. You saved me from those jerks. And I'm still in one piece because of it."

He nodded and pressed his forehead against mine.

"But I can't get the image of you being attacked by that one out of mind," he said softly. I thought of the blonde, his evil grin as he realized he had me right where he wanted me…

"Don't think about it," I said quickly, "Please, don't. Promise me."

"I make a lot of promises to you, don't I?" Kaoru replied with a soft smile in the darkness.

"This is one of the more important ones though," I stated, gazing into his eyes. He sighed.

"I promise."

"Thank you," I murmured and stifled a yawn.

"I think we should go to bed," Kaoru whispered, and removed his hand from my face. I nodded and covered my yawn with my hand, then crawled under the covers. Kaoru followed suite, our hands still entwined. I pressed my head against his chest and he kissed the top of my head softly.

"Night, Kaoru," I murmured, snuggling into him.

"Good night, Kally," he whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed before I drifted into the darkness of sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So let me know what y'all thought of the three part installement mes lecteurs... reviews are welcomed! xoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11: the festival of the moon!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So, probably my favourite/most hated chapter to write so far, but totally worth it! And many thanks to Adriatic Heart for your reviews, they pushed me to __ get this cahpet done, merci beaucoup! Now, mes lecteurs, read, review and enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do nor own Ouran HSHC_

A month later of unexciting events, it was October. Which meant the Host Club had to prepare for the Festival of the Moon.

"I suggest we hold a dance," Tamaki exclaimed to us all. I sighed, even though I've been here for give or take a month; I still wasn't entirely used to his ideas. Like a dance.

"We'll hold it at night," Tamaki continued, pacing the room, "And it'll be outside in the courtyard so then our guests can see the moon! Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"You got to be kidding me," I muttered, Haruhi gave me a grin.

"What, don't like the idea?"

"No, just I don't like and never could dance," I replied quietly, as Tamaki continued his rant about the idea.

"Well, I could teach you," Haruhi offered, glancing at me, "It's not that bad once you get the hang of it."

"I can't waltz or whatever it is these Ouran guys do," I said sulkily, "No matter what training I get."

"Maybe we could teach you," I heard Kaoru say on my left. Turning to look at him, I made a face.

"I can't dance," I stated angrily, "Never could, and I don't think that'll change by magic."

"That's why I could teach you," he answered with a grin. Sighing inwardly in exasperation, I nodded in agreement.

_Maybe dancing is easier then I remember_, I thought, _Why not give it go?_

* * *

><p>After school that day, Kaoru dragged me to the front entrance after I changed into some soft grey leggings, light purple flats, and an oversized light purple sweater.<p>

"So, put your left hand on my shoulder," Kaoru said after Hikaru switched on some classic music. I did as ordered and then Kaoru took my right hand in his as well as slipped his other hand around my waist.

"So, to start off, you follow me," He told me slowly. I nodded and he stepped backwards, which I quickly followed. Soon enough, the two of us were spinning around easily.

"You're doing great," Hikaru called. I looked of Kaoru's shoulder and grinned at him.

"Alright, so you can do that," Kaoru added, "Now let's see if you can do it when the roles are opposite."

"Say what?" I replied quickly, snapping up to look at him.

"You won't be a girl at the party," he replied, "You were following, the man leads."

"I can't do that," I wailed, looking to Hikaru for help.

"Sorry, Kally, but you gotta learn if you're going to keep this up," Hikaru explained, "Besides it's easier than you think."

I sighed and looked back up at Kaoru.

"Alright, how about writing out what I have to do," I recommended, annoyance bubbling up. He nodded and let go of my hand and waist.

"Sure," he replied, turning to Hikaru, "Do you have any paper and a pen?"

"I have a pen," Hikaru answered, holding up a red pen.

"There should some paper in my bag," I added and pointed to my brown leather bag next to Hikaru. He grabbed it and pulled out a sheet from it. Kaoru and I made our way towards him and watched him as he drew on it.

"So," he said, and drew a box on the paper, "Think of the dance floor like a box. You have your left and right foot on the top corners of the box. The first step is bringing you left foot next to right, then step backwards with your right, as in the bottom corner of the box. Bring your left foot to the bottom left corner, then bring your right foot next to the left. Step forward with your left foot to the top left corner of the box, and bring your right foot to the top right. Then repeat."

"That sounds, almost, in some way, possible," I mumbled, looking at the drawing Hikaru drew of a box and lines pointing at where my feet went.

"Let's give it a go," Kaoru suggested and took my hand, leading back to the makeshift dance floor. I gripped his hand in mine and he placed my hand on his waist, causing my stomach to flip flop slightly from nerves.

Hikaru restarted the music, the beginning sound of the strings sounding from the speakers.

"Just take it slow," Kaoru soothed, obviously sensing my nerves. I nodded and made the first step, Kaoru following easily. We continued like that; me taking a tentative step and Kaoru following, until we were easily going around the room in time with the music, head bent to make sure my feet were going in the correct places.

"Way to go, Kally!" Hikaru called, "Keep it up!"

I grinned and Kaoru removed his hand from my shoulder and lifted up my chin.

"Keep eye contact, or else they ladies will really think your shy."

I stuck out my tongue, causing Kaoru to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I countered, "I thought I was supposed to be shy?"

"Well, there's shy and then there's watching your steps because you can't dance," he replied quickly.

"I thought I was improving," I growled and stopped moving.

"Well, to an extent."

"Obviously not up to your standards then, if it appears that haven't that much."

"I didn't mean that!" Kaoru shouted, dropping my hand.

"Then what did you mean, Kaoru?" I yelled and crossed my arms. He glared at me before Hikaru stepped between us.

"Hey, guys, just relax," he said, holding up his hands between the two of us.

"Why do you have to freak out?" Kaoru snapped, "You're being overdramatic, just like a commoner!"

"Because maybe I am one, ever think of that?"

"Why don't you just go back, then, be with those filthy commoners if you are!"

My eyes grew wide as I stared at him. I turned away and walked towards the table Hikaru was sitting at.

"I'll be in my room," I muttered and grabbed my bag, "This lesson is over."

"Kally," Hikaru sighed but I dashed up the stairs to my room, slamming my door behind me. I leaned against the door and slipped to the ground, my bag clutched tightly to my chest and tears streaming down my face.

_Asshole_, I thought angrily, quickly wiping away the tears, _What did I see in him anyway._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I had made my way to the bed and papers laid strewed around me. Each one had different writings on them, basically attempts at homework whenever I was ready to rip someone's head off.<p>

A knock came suddenly at my door. I carefully crawled off the bed and walked towards the door.

Cracking it open a tiny bit, I looked outside and saw Hikaru standing there awkwardly.

"Hey," he mumbled, looking down.

"Hi," I replied and opened the door a bit wider, "Want to come in?"

"Sure," he said and followed me in. I took a seat on the edge of the bed and Hikaru sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about how Kaoru acted," he murmured and looked at me, "Normally I would've been the one doing the outbursts."

"You don't have to apologize for him, Hikaru," I responded, crossing my arms.

"It was uncalled for," he said quickly, "Kaoru doesn't get that mad unless something really upsets him."

"What's said is said," I told him and looked away as tears sprang to my eyes, "It doesn't matter if he said it out of anger."

"Kally," Hikaru sighed and placed an arm around my shoulders, "I doubt Kaoru meant any of that. When he's angry he says things he doesn't mean."

I didn't reply, but the tears began streaming down my face as I remembered the look on Kaoru's face, full of anger, even when he called me a filthy commoner.

"Please, Hikaru," I murmured, covering my face to hide the tears, "Please just go away."

He didn't reply, but got off the bed. I heard his quiet footsteps leave the room, the door closing softly behind him.

I wiped the tears away and cleared off my bed and switched off the lights before I crawled into the huge bed. I didn't want to deal with this until morning, so I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was still tense between me and Kaoru. We avoided each other as much as possible which probably annoyed Haruhi and Hikaru but they didn't say anything to us. But at the Host Club that night, Tamaki seemed almost overjoyed to see that we weren't talking, going on about how the twins were evil and that Haruhi and I would be better off without them. Thankfully he stopped talking whenever we had to discuss the party for the Festival of the Moon.<p>

"It would have to be outside," Kyoya began as he read his book, "Otherwise our guests can't see the moon."

"We should have lanterns," Tamaki sighed, looking into space, "That way their eyes will sparkle in the light."

"And they can actually see," I added, crossing my arms.

"That too," Tamaki quickly added.

"I've already began planning the whole event, since the festival is next week, but I suggest we have it this Friday at the latest," Kyoya said casually, "After all, our guests would enjoy it. Though it will be a rush to get everything ready in three days."

"Let it be so, Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed. I zoned out at this point, since he was going off topic into details such as what everyone would be wearing in the Club. At this point, I didn't care.

"Hey, Kally," Haruhi whispered to me, taking me out of my zone out. I turned to look at her and saw her eyes full of worry.

"What's going on between you and Kaoru? You two haven't talked all day."

"Nothing, it's just, nothing," I murmured, and looked away. I didn't want to talk about what happened, it was something that I wanted to keep private for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

I could tell that something was wrong with Kaoru.

Now, don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic that he wasn't hanging around Kally anymore since he was around me more. But he seemed different, as though he was still angry about yesterday.

_Can you blame him?_ I thought to myself as the Boss continued talking about the party, _That was one tense fight. Besides, he still has me._

I quickly shook that thought out of my mind. Kaoru did have me, but for once he had found someone else that he could relate to. Now he's with me but he wants something more. Something I can't give him…

I looked over at Kally and she was looking out a window, barely paying attention to the Boss. She looked the same as Kaoru, like she was missing something. I may hate her for taking my brother away from me, but she was a nice girl, someone I wouldn't mind Kaoru being with if she made him happy.

I sighed, and looked back at the Boss. He had just finished talking and everyone was dispersing, minus Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai.

Honey-Sempai was watching Kally leave, her shoulders slumped as she followed Haruhi out. He was clutching Usa-Chan tightly and wiped away a few tears. Mori-Sempai didn't say anything but also watched Kally leave.

I turned to see Kaoru looking out the window, not paying attention to anything. I knew what I had to do, something that would make brother happy again.

I made my way over to the two.

"Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai," I began, "I have a favour to ask you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kally's POV<strong>

_Three days later_

It was the day of the party, the sky was blue, flowers still in bloom, the air warm, and Kaoru and I still weren't talking. We avoided each other in the halls and in the Club stayed on either sides of the room. I didn't want to talk to him and he didn't want to talk to me. But I missed having him close, ready to protect me… yet I couldn't forgive him for what he said, not yet.

So that afternoon after classes were don, I made my way outside to the courtyard with Haruhi, my bag banging against my leg as I trudged after her.

Once we arrived, Kyoya was organizing the people he had hired to transform it from courtyard to out-door parlour in a few hours.

"Haruhi, Kally," he said with a grin, "Nice to see you. Everyone else is inside getting ready for tonight. Go to the Club room and get changed, our guests will be arriving in a few hours."

We both nodded and made our way inside. We hurried up the stairs and ran down the corridors until we reached the Club room.

Haruhi pulled open the door and led the way inside. The other club members were pulling on their coats and adjusting their ties whenever they noticed us.

"Kall-Chan! Haru-Chan!" Honey shrieked excitedly and ran towards us. He was wearing a white suit with and orange dress shirt underneath with a dark brown tie and had Usa-Chan wearing a matching tie. Behind him, Mori was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt and dark brown, almost black, tie underneath.

"Hey, Honey," I replied with a weak smile, "You look so adorable."

"Thanks, Kall-Chan! Wait till you see what you and Haru-Chan are wearing," he whispered, then grabbed my hand and pushed me into the dressing room. I caught myself before I fell down and looked up to see a dark red shirt with a dark brown vest and tie with black slacks hanging neatly in front of me.

_Great_, I thought, _Blondie decided to go with a fall colours theme_.

I sighed and pulled on the ridiculous clothes. Minus the tie which I had to have Haruhi tie for me, of course. She was wearing a deep red suit with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath.

"Lucky you," she muttered as she took in my outfit, "You get to wear remotely normal colours."

"Not exactly normal," I stammered, but grinned, "But not as eye-popping as a burgundy suit."

"Aw! My girls look so grown up!" I heard Tamaki coo just as we left the dressing room. He grabbed the two of us quickly into a tight hug.

"Blondie," I sputtered, "Please let me go."

"Sempai," Haruhi gasped, just as Tamaki released us.

"You look so cute," he sighed as I caught my breath. Once I had, I stood up and looked around the room quickly, looking for the familiar red heads.

"Hey, Haruhi," I began slowly as I continued searching, "Where are the twins?"

"Hikaru is getting changed, but I haven't seen Kaoru," she replied casually as she fixed her tie.

"Oh," I answered, feeling a little crest fallen.

_Why do you care? _I thought angrily, _After what he said, it's a blessing you don't have to see him!_

Sighing, I looked out the window at the darkening sky. Soon we'd all have to file outside and I'd have to put my training in dance (which Haruhi finished) to the test. As well as pretend nothing was wrong.

"Alright, gentlemen," Kyoya announced from behind me. I spun around and saw him with his book tucked tightly under his arm and wearing a black suit with a yellow vest, white dress shirt and yellow tie.

"We have the ladies to impress," Tamaki finished, stepping beside Kyoya. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a deep red vest overtop and a white jacket with a matching red tie as well as white slacks.

We all nodded and followed him out of the Club room, Hikaru and Kaoru still nowhere in sight.

The courtyard was decorated brilliantly. Paper lanterns in reds, oranges, and yellows were strung between the trees, giving the gorgeous gardens a warm glow. The centre of the courtyard had a dance floor cleared out, the cobble stones spotless. Kyoya had even gone as far as to have bouquets of fall leaves, fall-coloured flowers, and pussy willow decorating the area as well as a string orchestra playing on one side. How romantic, if you're into that stuff.

So, once the ladies had arrived, the Host Club immediately began dancing and entertaining, the twins still nowhere in sight.

I was dancing with the pretty blonde from early in my Host Club career. Her long curls were piled on top of her head, making her deep blue eyes shine, and appear even bluer against her navy blue ball gown.

"So, what's your name?" I asked with a shy smile as we waltzed around, "You come visit the Host Club so often, and I feel embarrassed I don't know it."

"Akira Utsukushi, high school first year, Class 1-D," she replied with a grin. That name sounded so familiar, but I didn't remember her face.

"That's a beautiful name," I responded quickly, "It suits you, with your light hair and beautiful eyes."

"Oh, thank you, Kall," she giggled, but her eyes were still hard, "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know, with your face and eyes."

"Oh?"

"She was my babysitter whenever I was little," she whispered and looked away, "She took care of me because my parents were always busy with work. Even though she lived just outside of town she still came. Her parents' worked at our estate so she came with them then took me to school."

"Do you remember her name?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"I don't really remember her first name, but her parents still work for us," Akira admitted and looked up at me, her blue eyes wide, "Their last name is Ryoko. Fitting, if you ask me."

"How so?" I queried, just as the dance ended, but I held her still.

"Her father is half French," she replied with a smile, "His side is full of wanderers and travellers from what I heard, never staying in one place for long. The girl even disappeared one day without a trace."

"What happened to her?" I demanded, gripping her waist tightly. She didn't reply but dropped my hand and looked away.

"I-I got to go, Kall," Akira whispered and dashed off into the crowd. I watched her weave through the guests until Honey and Mori each grabbed an arm.

"Hey, um, what's going on?" I asked, looking at both of them. Honey was grinning up at me, while Mori looked down with a hint of smile on his lips, neither answering me.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I questioned as they proceeded to drag me out of the courtyard and into the school.

"Let me go!" I demanded and tried to rip my arms free.

"Takashi," Honey simply said, and let go of my arm. Mori nodded and wrapped both of his arms around me, lifting me clean off the floor.

"Put me down!" I yelled angrily as I kicked my legs in the air in a desperate attempt to free myself. Mori finally put me down when we reached the Club room.

"C'mon, Kall-Chan!" Honey exclaimed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the dressing rooms. He shoved me inside one where I saw a gorgeous deep green dress hanging on the wall. It had gold trim on the top and around the bodice, a gold embroidered belt, and on the bottom of the dropped waist. Below that final gold strip, green chiffon puffed out slightly from the body. With it was a black wrap with gold trim also, perfectly matched to the dress, as well as black, strappy shoes with inch high heels.

"What do you think, Kall-Chan?" Honey called from the other side of the curtain, "There's also some hair extensions too!"

I looked beside the dress and saw a chair with a mahogany box on it. I gingerly opened it and saw long, platinum blonde hair extensions the exact colour of my hair inside.

"Honey, Mori, what's all this for?" I sighed, and crossed my arms.

"It's a surprise!" Honey announced.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I'm not putting it on, I'll tell you that," I told them and stuck my head out of the curtain.

"Please, Kall-Chan," Honey whimpered and caught my eye. His gorgeous almond eyes were opened wide, tears streaming down his face, his mouth quivering as he clutched Usa-Chan tightly to his chest.

_Damn_, I thought angrily and sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled and pulled the curtain shut. I could almost see the smile on Honey's face.

_Can't believe I'm doing this because he cried_, I thought as I slipped the dress of its rack, but noticed a pair of beige stockings on the hanger as well as a beige strapless bra. Someone obviously wanted to be prepared, alright.

I yanked of the tie, pants, and shirt then began tugging on the stockings. Once that battle was done and the bra was in place, I slipped the gorgeous dress over my head. It dropped to just above my knees, and the chiffon floated away from my body perfectly. Now, this may sound completely corny and unbelievable, but the dress fit me as if it were made for me, no joke.

Next, I draped the wrap on my shoulders in a way that enough of the dress was showing and tied it in a knot. The next step was the extensions, which I had never used before. I opened the box again and gently picked them up. They were long, and had clips at the back so that they could be easily affixed to my existing hair. So once clipped into place, they fell down to my hip as my old hair did, and a black headband that I found in my box topped it off. After I pulled on the strappy heels the look was complete.

"Are you done, Kall-Chan?" I heard Honey ask. I opened the curtain and teetered out of the room.

"Oh, wow!" Honey exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Mori agreed, looking me up and down.

"Now what?" I queried and crossed my arms.

"Do you think she needs any make-up, Takashi?" Honey questioned, looking up at Mori.

"No, she looks fine," he answered, still taking in my transformation.

"Yeah, I think so too," Honey grinned, "Now step two!"

"What?" I said quickly, but the two of them ignored me and opened a door I had never noticed before that showed the outdoors, the sound of laughter and music in the air.

"C'mon, Kall-Chan!" Honey demanded and grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards the door.

"Mitskuni," Mori said sternly, "Be careful. She could fall."

Honey nodded and let me get down the stairs leading to the courtyard by myself.

"Will you please tell me what's going on you guys?" I begged looking between the two of them as Honey led me by the wrist to a curved, tree lined stone staircase leading downward.

"If you go down there, you'll see," Honey answered with a wink.

"You're-you're not going down there with me?"

"No, this was our job," he replied with a smile and clutched Usa-Chan tightly.

"Yeah, go," Mori insisted and motioned for me to make my way down.

"Fine," I sighed and slowly made my way down the stairs, the path lit by orange, red and yellow paper lanterns. Once I finally reached the end of the staircase, I saw a round stone patio surrounded by tall flowers, trees, and other plants which were illuminated by the lanterns strung high above me. I could hear the music drifting towards me from the main party, giving the whole area an almost mystical feel. Then I noticed the figure with red hair with their back to me.

I stepped down off the last stair, the click of my heels on the stone attracting the person's attention. They spun around to face me. It was…. Kaoru.

He was wearing black jacket, a red, yellow, and black checked vest over a white long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks with a black tie tucked into his vest.

"Kally," he said softly and walked slowly towards me.

"Kaoru," I murmured, frozen in place, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," he replied, and stopped a few feet away from me, his eyes looking me up and down as he took in my outfit, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I answered nervously and looked down at my hands.

"Kally, I-I'm so sorry," he whispered, I snapped my head up, "For everything I said. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I'm sorry, too, Kaoru," I said quietly, looking into his eyes, "I shouldn't have over-reacted. I was just being stupid."

"It was my fault too, I shouldn't have said that people would think you were shy and that you weren't improving. You did better than I did the first time."

"Thanks, but, are we okay?" I asked, clenching my hands tightly, "Like, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I think we are, but I'm sorry for being and idiot, and for what I said," Kaoru replied, taking a step closer.

"Me too," I responded. I heard the beginnings of the next song. Kaoru smiled.

"Will you do me the honours of dancing with me?" he asked, holding out a hand. I nodded and took it. He grinned and placed a hand around my waist, and I put my arm on his shoulder. Kaoru began moving and I followed easily, as we did in our lesson. We danced for a while in silence, just staring at each other, as though we hadn't talked longer than 4 days.

"So, I have a question for you," I began as Kaoru twirled me.

"And that would be…?" he asked as he brought me back and replaced his hand on my waist.

"Are you ever going to let me know what on your script form your fight was true?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" he sighed, glancing down at me.

"Nope," I replied with a grin.

"Alright, I'll tell you the three things that are true," he answered, and twirled me again.

"One," he said as he brought me back, "I really suck at math," I smiled encouragingly, and he continued, "Two," another spin, "Hikaru is in love with Haruhi deep down."

"And three?" I asked as he brought me back. He stopped moving and looked down at me. I gazed into his eyes and he leaned down.

Kaoru brushed his lips against mine, so lightly I thought that it didn't happen.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered and kissed me again. I kissed him back and pulled away slowly.

"I'm in love with you, too, Kaoru," I murmured and brought my lips to his. I slipped one of my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He squeezed my hand and pulled away, catching my eye.

I returned his gaze and he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slipped my other arm around his neck and he pressed his forehead to mine so that we were eye to eye.

We stayed like that, just looking at each other, and me finally allowing the flip flopping of my stomach to continue, in an almost encouraging way, to enjoy this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV<strong>

I was watching them from a window, the room dark besides the light from the window. Kaoru had finally made his move, and looked happier then I'd ever seen him.

"So, this is where you went," I heard Kyoya say. I spun around and saw him making his way into the room and sat down next to me on the window sill.

"I see you got them together, despite the fact you want to keep them apart," he noted, looking down at Kally and Kaoru, "Quite counter intuitive."

"He was upset, I couldn't let him be like that," I replied, watching my brother pull her close to him, "Besides, she makes him a happy. He wasn't the same when they were fighting."

"So you're going to let this happen?" Kyoya inquired, raising an eye brow, "You're going to let your brother have someone else in his life, despite the fact you hate her?"

"I don't hate her," I muttered, "She's nice and hasn't done anything to me. But," I sighed, "Never mind."

"Alright, well, you better not tell Tamaki about this just yet," Kyoya warned and stood up, "He wouldn't take the news of one of his 'daughters' having a boyfriend to well."

I nodded, not looking away from the two of them and Kyoya left the room, closing the door behind him.

_Kaoru and I have only ever needed each other_, I thought as they Kally laughed at something Kaoru said, _But now he has someone else, someone that makes him happy. I just hope that by doing this, I'm not sabotaging myself in the process_…

* * *

><p><strong>Kally's POV<strong>

After the party, the twins and I headed back to their mansion to get some sleep. Once I changed out my dress, carefully removed the extensions and pulled on my pyjamas consisting of a white oversized t-shirt and a pair of green leggings I found on the rack the maids brought me, I walked into the dark bedroom. I saw Kaoru sitting on the bed. I could make out that he was bent over something. Sitting next to him, I looked up at him.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"This," Kaoru replied and held up what I could make out to be a chain with something on the end of it.

"What is it?" I questioned, touching the item, which was smooth.

"It's the seashell Honey-Sempai gave you," he answered and slipped the chain around my neck, "I found it in your bag and I had it put onto this chain so that you wouldn't lose it."

I fingered the seashell around my neck and looked up at Kaoru.

"Thank you," I said with a shy smile, "I love it."

He placed a hand on my face and gently kissed me.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. At that moment I yawned, causing Kaoru to yawn as well.

"I think we should get some sleep," I sighed, realizing I hadn't slept well since we fought.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed and slipped his hand into mine. I crawled under the covers and snuggled under them, my hand still in Kaoru's. He also slid under the covers and pulled me to him.

"Night, Kaoru," I murmured, closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand.

"Good night, Kally," he whispered, "I love you."

My stomach flipped at the sound of those words, but I managed to keep my breathing steady.

"I love you too, Kaoru," I mumbled sleepily before I drifted into darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Ah! Tres adorable! So, the next chapitre will be hopefully up in a day or two, but I'll have it up... in the meantime, reviews are welcomed! xoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12: a happy Halloween fright!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Ahhhh, finally done and ready for you, mes lecteurs, to pick apart and fix as you please... yay... just kidding, i love suggestions! read, review, and enjoy!_

I sighed. The twins were not giving the class rep a break, which I had to feel for the guy about; after all it was Halloween night. And from what I've been seeing, the rep was sure easy to freak out. Besides the fact that he started shaking as soon as he stepped inside the school.

I'm getting too far ahead of myself, though. Let's go back to the week before in Class 1-A…

* * *

><p><em>The week before<em>

"All right, next item on the agenda," the class rep, a tall guy with platinum blonde hair and thick black glasses began, "I move to discuss what the class plans will be for the next week."

The twins, Haruhi and I were in class. It had been a few weeks since the Festival of the Moon and everything had been fantastic. Kaoru and I had been walking around the town a little, and sometimes Hikaru would come with us. But overall, it was amazing; we talked a lot, hanged out a lot and I doubted Tamaki had a clue that we were together. Most likely just Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Haruhi and Hikaru. Then again, that idiot could be pretty blind, even when he didn't know…

"Kally?" I heard Haruhi ask, "Did you hear that?"

I shook my head and looked over at her.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're having a test of courage tournament," she replied, raising an eyebrow, "Didn't you see Renge come in from the floor?"

"I must've zoned out more than usual," I replied sheepishly and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's because we have a few days off," she sighed, looking at the front where the class rep looked like he was going to faint, "So we're going to have it in the school to ourselves at night and try and scare each other."

"When?" I questioned, just noticing Renge in a pink and white school uniform with an insanely short skirt. Like, super short in the way that she was one breeze away from flashing the whole class.

"Halloween night," I heard the twins whisper. Turning slowly, I saw the both of them standing behind me, Kaoru leaning on Hikaru.

"That actually would be pretty awesome," I stated, smiling slowly, "What's better than scaring people on Halloween night?"

The twins grinned.

"And that's why I approve," Hikaru announced and mussed my hair. I swatted his hand away and looked over at Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Well, I think we should help prep," Kaoru proposed as I glanced over at the class rep.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed and turned back to face the three.

"First we should head over to the Club," Kaoru said, leaning on the back of my chair.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the Boss to freak out," Hikaru added, and stretched before leading the way out of the classroom, Haruhi, Kaoru and I following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Once we opened Music Room 3's doors, the room was decorated with thick black and red velvet drapes. Candles placed in old fashioned candelabrums illuminated the space, giving everything a mystical appearance. The Host Club members were dressed the part in long, black and red capes overtop red vests and white, frilly dress shirts. The look was completed with black slacks, fangs, and a different coloured tie for each of the other members; light pink for Honey, light green for Mori, red for Tamaki, and just a white kerchief for Kyoya tucked into his dress shirt.<p>

"Hello!" the twins called in unison, each having an arm draped around me and Haruhi; Kaoru on my left and Haruhi on my right.

"Why are you guys late?" Tamaki exclaimed, looking up from a client, "Hurry up and get changed!"

"Sorry, Boss," Hikaru replied with a smirk, "But from now until Halloween-"

"-Count us out," Kaoru added, grinning also.

"Okay?" the finished in unison.

"What?" Tamaki cried, his eyes growing wide.

"Count you out?" Honey whined as he looked up at us.

"We're on the preparation committee," the twins answered at the same time, "Class 1-A is sponsoring it!"

"Duty calls then," Kyoya sighed, adjusting his top hat.

"Good luck without us here for a week!" the twins called as they spun me and Haruhi around and began leading us out of the room.

"You have fun!" Honey replied happily

"Hold on!" Tamaki demanded from behind us, "Why are Haruhi and Kally going?"

"Oh Boss, they are in our class, you know," Hikaru sneered, looking at Tamaki.

"Oh, the special event?" Kaoru stated, also looking at him, "Is an after dark test of courage tournament."

I didn't catch what Tamaki said in response to that, but a quick glance over my shoulder showed that he was in his own little world. Probably imagining the effects of the tournament on his chances with Haruhi.

I turned around and saw Tamaki staring into space, eyes slowly growing wider until…

"Haruhi, Kally," he whimpered, clenching his hands together, "You're not going to take part in this are you?" he released his hands and reached out for us, "For decencies sake, tell me you won't!"

"Calm down, Blondie," I groaned and shrugged his arm off.

"Yeah, Sempai," Haruhi agreed with a smile, "It's just some harmless fun."

"Amen to that," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Harmless," Tamaki murmured, looking away from us, "They think it's harmless! Why me!" he grabbed us, looking from one to the other, "You won't go! You can't, Daddy doesn't like it!"

I sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder and again.

"C'mon Blondie," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl."

Before Tamaki could reply, Hikaru and Kaoru each slung an arm around Haruhi and I.

"Okay, time to go now," Hikaru announced, him and Kaoru pulling us girls backwards.

"Boss, adieu!" the twins called as we disappeared out the door, Tamaki yelling for us to let him come the entire time.

"Do you think he's going to kill us later?" I asked, looking up at Kaoru.

"Probably not," he answered, glancing down at me, "But if he does it won't be anything that bad."

"True," I said slowly and looked over at Haruhi, "At least I can take this as an excuse to mess with him."

"By doing something he doesn't want you to?" she questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

"Exactly," I announced, as we entered the planning committee's room.

* * *

><p>So with the planning, the vice-rep (a pretty brunette called Kurakano), Renge (the weird manager of the Host Club that's a red head) and the twins did most of the talking. Haruhi and I were background support the entire time, or at least until she just got up and left.<p>

Curious, I watched her leave, and turn the corner. Obviously following someone since who just gets up and leaves unless there's a reason for it?

I guess Hikaru and Kaoru also noticed, since they turned to look at me, as well as Renge and Kurakano.

"Where's Haruhi?" the twins asked, scrutinizing me.

"Oh, um, I don't know but I'll go look for her," I answered quickly, and leaped out of my seat. I walked quickly to the door, and once I turned the corner I saw her squatted down, facing a pedestal, talking to someone.

I opened my mouth to call out to her when someone covered my mouth.

"Shhhh," I heard Kaoru whisper in my ear. I tried to rip his hand but he was a little too strong for that.

"Be quiet," Hikaru muttered in my other ear, and clamped another hand over my mouth. This obviously led to more struggling and screaming, but Haruhi seemed completely oblivious. Once I finally stopped screaming and clawing at their hands, though, I heard one interesting piece of information…

"And one more thing," the class rep began, "You can't tell the Hitachiin brothers!"

Wrong thing to say, bud.

"Huh?" they two exclaimed creepily, dragging me over to the class rep and Haruhi, "Is someone a fraidy-cat?"

It was silent for a few minutes, me looking from person to person. Until the rep jumped up, screaming.

"Oh, there you are!" I heard a perky voice call. I looked over my shoulder despite still having the twins' hands clamped tightly on my mouth. Kurakano was smiling at us, clipboard in hand.

"We're just about to pick groups," she continued, "So do you have any idea who you would like to have on your team?"

"Yeah, the five of us will be one!" the twins announced, grabbing the class rep and Haruhi with their free arms, pulling them close.

"Great! Then you guys are Team B," Kurakano noted, writing in her notebook, "Alright?"

"Sounds like fun, right Class Rep?" the twins sneered, grinning evilly at him.

"This is a nightmare!" the rep cried, running his hands through his hair.

_It's all over now_, I thought as I watched him freak out, _who knows, maybe this'll not be so bad…_

* * *

><p><em>Halloween Night:<em>

I was so wrong. The twins had been tormenting the poor rep since we were given the go ahead to get into position to scare the other teams.

I looked over at Haruhi, who was huddled behind a pedestal holding a pole with konjac jelly attached to the end of it. Creative.

"So, how is jelly terrifying?" I whispered as I eyed the swinging monstrosity of grey.

"I don't know, they're wound up so much they won't expect it," she replied with a shrug. Sighing, I looked over at the twins who were squatted next to the rep, evil grins on their faces.

"Hey, Kaoru," Hikaru sneered, watching the rep the entire time, "Tell us the story about the evil clock tower witch!"

"One Halloween, many years ago," he began, smirking at the Class Rep, "A girl dresses in a witch costume fell to her death from the tower."

"And now, whoever sees her ghost on Halloween night," the twins said evilly in unison, "Will be cursed forever!"

"No! Please stop you guys!" the rep begged, flailing his arms for effect.

"Will you knock it off?" I snapped, standing up to glare at them, "The point is to scare someone not on your team!"

"Yeah, why don't you save that dumb shtick for somebody else?" Haruhi added angrily, hands on her hips.

"But no one's come yet," they whined, "We're tired of waiting around!"

I sighed. I could totally agree with them that waiting was boring, but come on! Why freak someone who was scared enough already to the point where they couldn't take it? Honestly, that's just pushing it.

Looking over my shoulder at Haruhi, I saw her reading from a book to the Class Rep about ways to cope with anxiety.

_Like those'll work_, I thought disgruntled; _the only way to calm down is breathe._

So, naturally, I ignored everything she read. Even the Class Rep near the end of it agreed that none of those ideas actually worked. Thank God someone actually has a brain.

"Call me the Captain of All Cowards! You can scream it from the rooftops!" he announced, "Just get me out of here!"

Obviously, this guy was crazy since who would want that title on their head?

"Really?" Kaoru asked, glancing at the rep, "Even is Kurakano will think you're a big chicken?"

The Class Rep didn't say anything, but from the deep red his face was going, I'd say the rep had a thing for the vice rep.

"Hold on a minute," I said slowly, grinning, "What's going on with you and Kurakano?"

"No! It's not like that!" he hastily replied, holding his hands up, "We're just friends! I've known her since we were little! None of this has anything to do with it!"

"Fine, fine, we understand," the twins purred, leaning on one another.

"Funny how you told us you didn't want to throw your weight around," Hikaru began, looking at the rep evilly.

"When the reason you agreed to this is because you didn't want to look like a fraidy- cat," Kaoru finished with an equally evil look.

"That's not it," the Class Rep sighed, looking away, "That's not the reason I couldn't oppose it. I… it's just."

I waited for him to continue, even motioning with my hands. When he finally did, the rep explained how Kurakano had her heart set on this tournament and how he didn't want to let her down. Basically, he was in love and didn't want to upset his dream girl. Kind of sweet actually.

"That's really sweet actually," I murmured, running a hand through my hair. Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"So does this mean we have to help him now?" Hikaru asked, hands in his pocket. Before anyone could respond, I noticed a flash of moment out of the corner of my eye.

"Did…did you see that?" I stammered, looking out one of the windows nearby, "That creepy shadow just now, outside the window?"

"Oh, come on!" the rep shouted, glaring at me, "Not you too, Ushinawa!"

At that point, I heard the sound of something smacking against the stairs. The five of us slowly left the area behind the pedestal so that we were standing at the end of a staircase in a three way corridor. I slowly looked up and saw the sound of the noise… a white skull glowing in the moonlight, falling down the stairs.

I gasped as I watched it clatter to stop at the bottom of the stairs. It grinned up at us, in an almost creepy way.

Kaoru appeared beside me and squeezed my arm.

"No way," he exclaimed, "This is a sneak attack from those A Team acts!"

"Hey! It's not your turn, guys!" Hikaru yelled, "Follow the rules!"

He then kicked the skull, like literally kicked it. It flew back up the stairs to the top.

"Yeah! You show 'em!" Kaoru said happily, clapping his hands.

"My skull…"

I froze as I heard that voice moan.

"My skull…. My skull…"

A figure dressed in white with long black hair walked into view, their face covered by the thick black mane. The figures feet were bare, barely making a sound on the floor. And just to make things even more creepy, the clock tower rang its bell, announcing that it was 11 o'clock.

"Could it be," the Class Rep stuttered, "The Clock Tower Witch?"

"Why did you kick my skull?" the figure screeched, lifting its head to reveal a grotesque face; skin taught, eye's wide.

I screamed. Loudly. As did everyone else. Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

I didn't even pay attention to where I was going; still screaming the entire time as I dashed down the dark hallway. But I guess it was a little too dark, since whenever I turned around to see if I could still see the Witch, I ran into something springy.

Struggling to run forward, my legs and arms got entangled in whatever I was pressed against, and soon enough I was rising off the ground. Crazy and unbelievable, but it was like I was in… a spider web…

Fear coursed through me as I realized this and looked frantically around me, and noticed that was I was attached to was string tied in the shape of a spider web, and red eyes glowing in the corners of the web.

Screaming louder, I desperately tried to pry my arms free, but it only got me entangled further in the web. Whenever I looked up at the red glowing eyes, they were closer. Glancing over to the other side of the web, another pair of glowing eyes were there, causing the fear to grow into full-on panic.

"Help!" I shrieked desperately, straining against the string but it was no use. I was stuck, and stuck tight for that matter. And fear from the spiders was making me so terrified that I was even starting to cry. I was that petrified of them.

_I wish I listened to Haruhi reading to Class Rep_, I thought, shaking as I looked up at the eyes which were slowly growing larger, _I'm freaking out! I can't take this!_

Another scream escaped me as I saw that the eyes had a body attached to them- large, scary, creepy, spider bodies.

"Breathe, breathe," I muttered, clenching my eyes tightly shut, "Breathe, it'll be over. Team A will realize they've gone too far, and let me down. I don't want to die by spider."

I stopped talking for a moment and craned my ears. I could hear the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway. And getting closer.

"Kall!" I heard Kaoru call, causing my body to relax a bit, but not by much.

I looked up, tears still streaming down my face, and saw four figures moving towards me.

"Kall!" Hikaru yelled, suddenly stopping when he looked.

"Oh my God," Kaoru said, eyes wide as he looked up at me, then glanced at the approaching spiders.

"Please, get me down," I begged, straining against string.

"We will, just calm down," he replied and looked at Hikaru, "Give me a boost?"

Hikaru nodded and held out his hands.

"I'll take Class Rep down the hallway," Haruhi answered, looking up at me, "We'll meet you near the exit."

The twins nodded in response. She motioned for the rep to follow her and the two headed back down the dark hall.

"I'll boost you up, then grab that rope" Hikaru said, pointing up at the closest rope and placed his hands back in position. Kaoru placed a foot on his brother's hands and once lifted up grabbed one of the strings.

I looked up at the glowing eyes and saw them coming closer slowly, but enough that I could see it's legs slowly moving towards me.

"Kally," Kaoru called, "Don't look at them, look at me."

I turned away so that I was looking into Kaoru's liquid amber eyes. He was climbing up the web, and soon enough was face to face with me.

"Kally," he murmured, wiping away some tears, "I'm so sorry."

"Get me down," I pleaded, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"I'll get your hands free," he whispered and looked down at Hikaru, "Do you have anything sharp?"

"Haruhi's got scissors," he replied, "But I doubt I'd catch her."

"Damn it," Kaoru muttered then turned back to me, "I want you to trust me, alright?"

"I do," I said slowly. He nodded and looked at one of my arms.

"I think I could slip your hand out, but you'll have to hold on it, if it works," he began as he pulled my right arm out of the strings, freeing it. I gripped a string tightly as Kaoru moved on to the next one.

"How's it going?" Hikaru called anxiously.

"Two arms out," Kaoru answered, just as freed my left arm. I tightly gripped the string, as my body leaned forward slightly.

"I'm going to need you step out of the string when I say so," he told me, as he carefully climbed down to reach my legs. I nodded as he loosened the strings around my ankles.

"On three," he said slowly, "One… two…. Three!"

I pulled foot out of the small spaces Kaoru managed to make. He then released the string and turned to my other leg.

"Same idea," he told me, and loosened my leg, "One…. Two… Three!"

I pulled my leg free, sighing with relief.

"Now the hard part," I sighed, looking down, "Getting down."

"Turn around and then just climb down," Kaoru replied and proceeded to slowly go down the web.

Nervously, I managed to turn around, so that I was face to face with the creepy web.

_Breathe, Kally_¸ I thought, _you'll be down and then you can get the hell out of here_.

So the climb down was not as difficult as I thought, until I reached the bottom of the web and there were still a few feet below me.

"Kally," I heard Kaoru call. I looked down and saw him on the ground, hands up.

"Jump!"

Not even having time to think, I clenched my eyes shut, stepped off the last string and let go of the web.

I cringed as I fell, waiting to hit the ground, but it never happened. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Kaoru's face.

"Oh my God," I sighed, letting a breath I didn't know I was holding escape me. He put me down gently, before he pulled me to him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, squeezing me before pulling away slightly.

"After facing my fear, I think my nerves shut down," I replied with a weak smile. Kaoru sighed and wiped a few tears off my face with his thumb before squeezing me one more time. I looked up at him, gazing into his liquid gold eyes.

"Thanks though," I said softly, "For helping."

He smiled and kissed me gently before looking at his brother.

"Thanks too, Hikaru," I added, turning around. He grinned placed his hands behind his head.

"Now that that's over, let's go catch up with Haruhi and Class Rep," he told us, leading the way back down the hallway.

Kaoru let me go, but slipped one hand into mine and the two of us followed.

* * *

><p>We ran to the exit, just as Haruhi and Class Rep ran into Renge, Kurakano and some other people from our class.<p>

"Oh, there they are!" Renge called, rushing over to us with the others, causing Kaoru to drop my hand.

"We've been so worried about the four of you!" Kurakano added, clutching her hands tightly.

"Why did you leave you leave your post in the middle of the tournament?" one boy demanded, "We called off the whole thing to go looking for you!"

"Wasn't that you guys trying to scare us?" Kaoru asked slowly.

"Huh?" the boy said confused, "We didn't do anything."

"Aaah!"

I spun around and saw Renge and Kurakano clutching one another, looking away from us.

"What is it?" Haruhi questioned from beside me.

"Outside!" Kurakano whimpered.

"By the window!" Renge added, "There's a dark figure!"

I slowly looked up and saw what was freaking the girls out... A huge, dark shadow. I screamed (as did everyone else), and fell down into darkness.

* * *

><p>That night, I was steaming. First of all, that figure was none other than Belzeneff. Second, whenever I came too, I ran out of the school with everyone else who saw the figure and now we were all the Captain of All Cowards. To top it all off, I had to face a fake spider (which I found out later, don't ask how), which caused me to freak out in front of Haruhi, the twins, and Class Rep. Fan-friggin-tastic.<p>

I tugged on my pyjamas and stumbled out into the dark bedroom. I felt the necklace with the shell cool against my skin as I mad way onto the bed and collapsed next to Kaoru.

"Some night, huh," I sighed, looking up at the dark ceiling.

"Yep," he agreed, slipping his hand into mine, "Especially seeing how you get freaked out by spiders."

"I told you I was scared of them," I said softly, shivering at the memory.

"I know," he murmured and propped himself up on an elbow, "That's why Hikaru and I tried to get you down."

"Which I really appreciate you guys doing," I added with a grin, "But what happened to you guys?"

"Well, I got trapped in a room with Class Rep," Kaoru told me, "And Hikaru and Haruhi got trapped in a net."

"Seriously?" I said eyes wide before I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Hikaru and Haruhi together in a net," I answered with a grin, "An interesting thought, in its own way."

"You've been Kyoya-Sempai too much," he sighed.

"Oh, that obvious?" I countered with a grin.

"Just a little," he replied, smiling as I yawned, "But I think you should get some sleep.

"I agree," I responded, and crawled into the covers, Kaoru doing the same. He propped himself up on his elbow again and bent down to kiss me.

"Night Kaoru," I murmured, leaning into him, "I love you

"Good night, Kally," he whispered, kissing the top of my head, "I love you too."

I was just about to drift off at that moment when I suddenly remembered something.

"I remember," I said softly, and looked up at him through half closed eyes.

"What?" he asked, brushing away a few hairs from my face.

"Today was my birthday," I replied, closing my eyes.

"Happy birthday then, Kally," he said quietly, kissing me one more time before I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Next day:<em>

The four of us, the Class Rep, and Kurakano were looking at the bulletin board that was in the courtyard. On it was the day's newspaper which featured the article about the entire Class 1-A being the Captain of All Cowards. It even featured the picture of the person responsible for our undeniable terror- Nekozawa.

"They sure got us," Haruhi sighed.

"Yep," I agreed, crossing my arms angrily.

"Nekozawa is such a jerk," Hikaru growled, glaring at the picture.

"How did we not know that was Belzeneff?" Kaoru questioned as he studied the picture of the dark shadow.

I didn't pay attention, but thought about what I said last night.

_Why did I suddenly remember that? And I think it's true, it just feels like it is… but I don't know, I guess I'm actually regaining my memory finally. _

I looked over at the Class Rep and Kurakano and say them talking, him bright red as she told him that she knew he was a fraidy-cat and that him agreeing to the test of courage tournament was really sweet. Ah, young love.

"Would you look at that?" Kaoru said, "I guess the spell on the carriage can't last forever after all."

I looked up at him confused. I guess Hikaru was as well since he glanced over at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing just my own private joke!" Kaoru quickly replied, pushing Haruhi and Hikaru away, "Let's get out of here!"

I followed after them, after once last glance at the newspaper. I didn't get very far before someone pulled me into the bushes.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, shoving the person off of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up slowly and saw Tamaki glaring down at me, face twisted in anger.

"T-tell what?" I stammered, brushing some dirt off of me.

"That you were with that twin," he growled, grabbing my shoulders.

"When did you figure it out?" I asked quietly, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Last night, after he got you out of the spider net," he muttered, "When he kissed you."

My stomach dropped, realizing that besides the fact Tamaki was there (and probably scaring us), he had seen Kaoru and me, together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted, shaking me slightly.

"Because whenever Kaoru and I were fighting," I murmured, looking down, "You were saying how bad they were, and kept on going on about it. I thought you'd just be mad.

"Kally," he sighed, and lifted my chin, "While it's true I hate the twins, and think they're idiots, evil, doppelgangers…"

"Please get on with it Blondie," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Fine," he replied, and continued, "If it makes you happy, and from last night I could tell, then tell me. I am your father after all."

Sighing inwardly, since he did still think that, I nodded.

"Okay, Blondie," I agreed, "Next time I will tell you. Just don't freak out, okay?"

"Promise," he grinned and straightened himself, "Now if you'll follow me, the Club is starting soon."

"So early?" I groaned, following him out of the bush.

"But of course, we have to get ready!" he answered, back to me. I trudged after him, since the twins and Haruhi were nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived, Tamaki grinned at me over his shoulder and opened the two doors with a flourish. It was pitch dark, not a soul in sight.<p>

"Yeah, coming early was really smart," I announced with another eye roll.

"Just go in," Tamaki demanded, shoving me into the room. Stumbling forward, I caught myself before I tumbled to the ground. Once I stood up straight, I saw the rest of the Host Club standing before me, faces illuminated by a candle.

"Um, hi?" I said raising a hand. Kaoru stepped away from the group, grinning as he made his way towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked warily as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Celebrating," he answered with a wink.

"Celebrating what?" I growled, crossing my arms angrily.

"Why, one of your first memories, about yourself," Tamaki said dramatically, "Your birthday!"

"I'm going to kill, you," I muttered to Kaoru, who just grinned at me.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't like this," he whispered, kissing me, which caused me to smile slightly.

"Maybe," I murmured, and looked at the others. Haruhi was standing next to Hikaru and Mori, who had Honey sitting on his shoulders clutching Usa-Chan. Kyoya was on the other side of Mori, black book tucked securely under his arm.

"Happy birthday, Kall-Chan!" Honey exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Happy birthday," Mori added, a faint smile on his lips, surprisingly.

"Happy birthday, Kally," Kyoya said, trying to hide a smile, "I tried to stop Tamaki."

"Thanks for trying," I sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Happy birthday," Haruhi grinned, causing me to smile back.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Kally," Hikaru exclaimed, smiling like everyone else.

"Yes, happy birthday to my little girl!" Tamaki announced from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, a smile still on my face which he easily returned.

"Happy birthday, Kally," Kaoru murmured in my ear.

Looking at him, then Tamaki, then everyone else, I felt touched. To think that all these people whom I've known for about a month or two were doing this for me was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me that I remembered.

"Thanks, everyone," I said happily, "For this, everything, thank you."

"We wouldn't have had it any other way," Tamaki replied, winking at me.

"Blow out the candle, Kall-Chan!" Honey told me, "Then we can have some cake!"

"Sure thing Honey," I laughed and looked at the candle, the flame flicking from side to side as white wax dripped down the side.

_I wouldn't have wanted it any other way_, I thought as I blew it, enveloping us all in darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Sooooo, whatcha think? Leave a comment and to be forwarned I'm going to be busy since school's starting up soon... so les chapitres will be up every week... hopefully... xoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13: auction,dance,& mystery girl

_Bonjour! Long time, no hear, I know, I know... but school took alot of my time, but thanks SisterofScarletDevil for the comment, and I'm keeping my promise! Maintenant, mes lecteurs, enjoy the latest adventures of Ms. Kally! Read, review, and enjoy! God... it feels good to be back ;P_

_**DISCLOSURE: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**_

I groaned inwardly as Tamaki announced his latest idea as he paced around the room, hands waving excitedly in the air as if to make it even more amazing than it truly was.

"Doesn't it sound brilliant?" he finished, looking at us all with an expectant smile on his face and arms extended out at us.

"Let me get this straight," I began slowly, stepping forward, "You want to auction us off to the highest customer for a day?"

"Yes," he agreed, nodding, still grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, why?" I asked, crossing my arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Because it allows our guests to get to know us on a more intimate level," Tamaki replied, brushing a stray hair out of his face.

"Also, it gives the Club a greater source of income," Kyoya added from behind Tamaki, not even looking up from what he was writing in his black book.

"Of course it does," I heard Haruhi mutter under her breath beside me, causing me to stifle a grin.

"I agree with the girls on this one Boss," Hikaru sighed, leaning against Kaoru.

"Yeah, this is a little too far out there," Kaoru agreed. Tamaki didn't reply, but drooped and walked to a corner of the room. There, he curled into a ball, looking over at us with wide eyes.

"He's doing the eyes," Haruhi sighed, turning her back to him.

"What?" I questioned, looking back over at Tamaki, whose eyes were still wide.

"The puppy dog eyes that'll make all of us cave in and do what he wants," she growled, glancing over at him.

"No way," I scoffed; leaning against Kaoru's other side.

_I'm not that gullible_, I thought as I looked at Tamaki over my shoulder, _Besides, what can one guy do with a look to make me bow down to that stupid, idiotic, completely moron-made idea?_

Then he caught my eye.

A part of me softened as I looked into his wide, baby blue eyes, pleading with me to do him this one favour that would mean the world to him…

_NO! Nononononono, I will not cave in_.

He continued to stare at me, eyes growing wider and more tear-filled every second, his bottom lip shaking slightly.

_Must. Stay. Strong._

Tears trickled down his face, begging me to make his world shine again it seemed….

_I am heartless, I am a tiger, I do not pity, I. Am. STRONG!_

….Ah, dammit….

"Fine," I growled, looking away, "I'll do your stupid auction."

He then turned to the twins, eyes growing wider then I even thought possible as he tried to work the same magic on them.

"We're in," Hikaru sighed also, crossing his arms in frustration.

Tamaki moved onto the others, each caving in one by one until we all had agreed (minus Kyoya who was on board from the beginning, apparently).

_Damn you Blondie_, I thought as I watched him leap up and embrace Haruhi tightly in gratitude after she agreed, _I can't believe you could actually break me_.

"It can't be that bad," Kaoru whispered in my arm as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Actually, I think it'll be a million times worse than 'bad'," I replied sourly.

"Well, we'll see about that," he murmured, removing his arm from my waist as Tamaki yanked me towards him.

_This better not be hell_, I thought as I struggled to escape Tamaki's tight grasp as he yelled in my ear the reasons behind Kaoru being evil.

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, going once… going twice… sold to Ms. Hatsunesto for 5 million yen!"<p>

Honey smiled happily as he left the stage, Mori following behind.

_Package deal, nice bid_, I thought approvingly as I watched the excited third year get mobbed by her group of friends, _But I guess some things never change when it comes to Ouran boys_,

"Next up," Kyoya announced "Tamaki Suou."

Tamaki strutted onto the stage like a proud peacock, a white dress shirt opened to reveal a lean, muscular chest. He flipped his head, causing his golden locks to glimmer in the light.

"Feel free to bid away, Princesses," he purred, winking at the unsuspecting victims of his charm.

"He's got them," I grumbled as the group of girls screamed. I looked over at Haruhi, who was wearing her uniform like me and gave her a grin.

"Mhmm," she replied, not even looking at me.

"Haruhi," I called, waving a hand in front of her face, "You there?"

"Yes, I am" she growled, slapping my hand away, "I just think this whole idea is stupid."

"I do, too, and ow!" I muttered, rubbing my hand, "But now it's a 'live and learn not to look in the eyes' moment."

She grinned, but before she could reply, Kyoya banged down a mallet, signally that Tamaki had been sold.

"Shorter than I thought," I murmured, looking at Tamaki who was grinning and winking at the lucky lady; one of his usual's who had short, black hair, bangs, and full lips.

"A waste if you ask us," I heard Kaoru say behind me. I spun around and saw the twins with their dress shirts open like Tamaki's leaning on one another.

"How so?" I queried, watching Kyoya preparing to announce Haruhi onto the stage.

"Because we're going to make sure that the bid of 26 million yen is beaten," Hikaru answered with a sinister grin.

"So you're basically trying to crush the poor guy's self-esteem?"

"Exactly!" the twins replied with a sneer and a coy glance in Tamaki's direction.

"I applaud your evilness," I giggled, just as Haruhi's bidding finished with a rousing 9 million yen.

_That could just pay off her debt_, I thought sadly as Kyoya wrote something in his black book, _leaving me in Tamaki hell_.

"Don't worry," Kaoru whispered in my ear, "That's going towards fixing everything else she's broken."

"She's that much of a klutz?" I questioned with a grin as she walked over to join the others who had already been auctioned off.

"Well, it appears you're up, Kall," Hikaru said in my other ear before Kaoru could reply. I looked over at Kyoya, who was motioning with his head for me to come up.

I hurried onto the stage, adjusting my sleeves as Kyoya read off my name and the bidding began.

"27 million yen going once… going twice… sold to Ms. Utsukushi!"

I grinned over at the exuberant Akira before walking off the stage.

"Better close your mouth Blondie, you could catch flies," I stated with a grin as I walked past him and stood next to Haruhi.

"Beating Tamaki-Sempai is going to put a dent in his self-confidence," Haruhi whispered in my ear as I watched the twins strut onto the stage.

"He'll get over it," I replied, not taking my eyes of Kaoru, "Besides, his over-inflated ego will fill the gap."

We both laughed, getting us a glare from Kyoya before announcing the twins.

"The Hitachiin twins!" Kyoya began, motioning at the two, "The pair of them will ensure the lovely lady a day of brotherly love, mischief, and enjoyment. Shall we begin the bidding at 8 million yen?"

"Yes!" a platinum blonde with straight hair exclaimed.

"9 million?" Kyoya called.

"Here!" one of the twins' usuals, a short haired brunette cried.

"10?"

"Yes!" blondie cried, waving a hand in the air. It went like that for a while, back and forth between the brunette and the blonde, with occasional bids from the other girls. That is, until…

"30 million yen, going once… going twice… sold to Ms. Meisei!" Kyoya announced, just as Tamaki's jaw dropped even further than before.

"Hard to believe we've just made millions of yen," I whispered to Haruhi as the twins made their way off the stage.

"Majority of it is going to go towards paying for all the events we've hosted so far," she muttered under her breath to me in reply.

"Not to mention all the things you broke?" I joked, dodging her attempt at a punch.

"So, I think we successfully shattered the Boss' self-confidence," I heard Hikaru purr from behind me.

"Yeah, did you see the shock on his face?" Kaoru added, placing a hand lightly on my back as the girls left the room with Kyoya telling the winners when they can have their Member to themselves.

I looked up at Kaoru over my shoulder, grinning in agreement.

"Yep, sure showed Blondie who's more popular around here."

"That's…. not…. Possible," I heard Tamaki finally say. I looked around from Kaoru and glanced over at him; the idiot was squatted on the floor in a corner, holding his legs and rocking back and forth.

"Turns out it is, Blondie!" I called over to him, earning me a glare. Giving him a smirk, I glanced over at the group of winning bidders who were filing out of the Club room. Akira saw me watching and gave a tentative wave and a shy smile before walking through the double doors, Kyoya shutting them tightly behind her.

"Finally," Haruhi muttered, leaning against a pillar.

"Yeah," I agreed, just as Kaoru slung an arm around my shoulders, which broke Tamaki out of his depression.

"Get your arm off my daughter!" he shrieked, stamping towards us. His apparent anger gave me a deliciously evil idea.

"Oh, sorry Blondie," I answered removing Kaoru's arm which earned me a confused look from him, "I didn't think that would offend you."

Tamaki froze a few feet away from me, shocked that I actually listened to him. Like I ever would, this was a plan in motion, not me finally appreciating him.

"Well, I don't want him laying a finger on my little girl," Tamaki replied, quickly replacing his shock with anger.

"Of course, I know what you mean," I said sweetly, flashing a smile at him, "So not a finger?"

"No!" Tamaki told me firmly, looking from me to Kaoru, "Not a finger."

"Whatever you say," I shrugged, and gave him a smirk before turning to Kaoru. Finally catching on, he nodded, and I craned my neck to kiss him gently on the lips.

Once I pulled away I looked over at Tamaki, and for the third time that day his mouth had dropped, but this time his face was completely drained of colour.

"You did say not a finger, right?" I asked with false confusion, "So obviously lips weren't part of the foreboding?"

"Ma…" was the only reply he gave.

"Well, we better get going," Hikaru said hastily, stifling his laughter.

"Yeah, see you later Boss," Kaoru added, kissing me again before following his brother out.

"See ya, guys," I called, waving over my shoulder as I followed the twins, "Later Blondie!"

"Ma…." Was the last thing I heard before I closed the door.

_Hope you like having me as a 'daughter' Blondie_, I thought as I looked out the window on my right and grinned, _Because treating me like I'm little will lead to me making your life a living hell_.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hitachin mansion, I was in bedroom alone, listening to some music on a radio I found in one of the many rooms in the manor. Though while lying on the bed, tapping my feet to a catchy Japanese pop song, the announcer interrupted the song.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, listeners, but we have just received a request for a classic… a blast from the past… a song that is always on everyone's mind… PARTY ROCK ANTHEM by LMFAO!"

The song began, and the rhythm seemed so familiar… like eerily familiar…

I jumped off the bed, and stood in the middle of the vast area, just as the lyrics began, listening to the repeat before the increase in the beat. But as soon as that beat increased, I closed my eyes, feeling as though I should know something…

_Leg up drop… _the action came naturally.

_Jump up and spin… _Also eerily natural.

_Relax and do it, obviously I know it_, I thought, grinning. So I did just that, and in a flurry of movement, I was spinning, flipping, dropping, and, well, dancing! It was easier than I thought, but _how _did I know? I couldn't ballroom dance, but I can do this?

But in the finally clash of notes, I ended in bent down on a knee, open palm to the ground and head bent, gasping for air.

"That… that was awesome," I huffed top myself, standing up slowly and brushing off my clothes consisting of grey sweatpants, a pink tank over a yellow tank, and light grey sweater. After catching my breath, I stumbled to the computer Kaoru put there (since he usually was in the room as much as me), and browsed for the top songs for the year of Party Rock Anthem… and found a song called Super Bass by a Nicki Minaj.

_Sounds familiar by name, too,_ I thought excitedly, and quickly found a player for the song. Pressing play, I listened to the opening chords, standing and shaking before dancing quickly, my moves matching the lyrics, and the steps overall coming quickly and easily to me. That is, before I heard clapping in the middle of the chorus…

"Wow," I heard Hikaru breathe. I stumbled to the ground from a spin, and looked to the doorway to see both of the twins leaning against either side of the doorway.

"How did you know how to do that?" Kaoru asked, clearly impressed by the tone of his voice.

"It just came to me, I guess," I replied nervously, standing up and pausing the music quickly.

"Something you subconsciously remembered," Hikaru mused, glancing over at Kaoru, both nodding.

"What?" I asked, earning me a wicked grin from both of them.

"What, what?" they cooed in unison, their smiles still there.

"You're up to something," I muttered, running a hand through my sweat soaked hair, "And if involves exploiting me, be sure to dig your graves before I kill you."

"Well, I know I'd like to be buried by a river, how about you, Kaoru?" Hikaru announced, winking at his brother.

"Sounds pleasant enough," Kaoru agreed, returning the wink. Both turned to face me again, devilish smiles on their faces before walking away.

_Freakin' twins_, I thought angrily, falling on to the bed, _why do twins have to be the bane of my existence sometimes?_

* * *

><p>The next day at the Club, there was a lull of activity between customers. So Haruhi and I pulled out a deck of cards she found in the storage room and were in the midst of a very intense game of crazy eights. But while we were focused on the game, we weren't paying attention to the activities the others behind me.<p>

"Oh, _Kally_!" I heard Tamaki cooed behind me as I was about to place down a card. He leaned over my chair, his hands rested on the back it.

"Go away, Blondie," I said, my eyes trained on Haruhi as she countered my move. But instead of listening to me, he began to drag my chair from the table.

"BLONDIE!" I cried out, dropping my cards so that I could cling to the seat. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was dragging me to the exit, where everyone but Haruhi were.

"Sempai! Put her down!" Haruhi shouted angrily. I turned around to see her get up to come to my rescue. _My hero_, I thought happily, until the twins appeared and forced her back into her seat.

"Now, Kally, my dear, we require a demonstration," I heard Tamaki murmur to me as he suddenly blind folded me, and grabbed my arms and began dragging me out of the Club.

"No-wait, what? A demonstration of what?" I exclaimed trying to reach the blindfold, but someone was holding my arms down. The person was strong too, since I began to stop walking, but they still forced me forward by pushing me so that I glided along the slick floors. When we finally stopped, I was panting, but my captors didn't even sound winded.

"Now Kally," Tamaki announced, "We've had an outfit brought in for you to put on, and then go out the side door. When you are ready, do what feels natural."

I didn't grace him with a reply before I was shoved into a room, with the blindfold removed at the same time. Before I could turn around, though, the door was closed and the click proved to me that they locked me inside.

_What the hell?_ I thought angrily, as I took in my surroundings. It was one of those fancy state-of-the-art dressing rooms, with a gilded mirror, high ceilings, plush, red velvet couches and white and red walls. But it wasn't the expensive dressing room that got me, but the outfit Tamaki wanted me to wear.

It was a simple dress, nothing really over the top. It was an olive green, with a dark green V-neck neckline. It was short in the front, and long in the back thus made it easier to move, I assumed. The skirt was patterned like a cammo design, with streaks of white and olive green mixed together. With it were tan tights and ballet shoes in a dark beige colour.

Sighing dejectedly, I changed out of my uniform, and pulled the dress over my head. The front dropped just below mid-thigh, and the back fell to my knees. The thick dark green straps tied around my neck, and the dress also accented my waist. After I pulled on the tights, and laced up the shoes with little to no difficult, I stood up and slowly walked to the mirror, in which I realized there was a hidden slit in the front of the dress.

Despite being completely un-girly (which Tamaki had a thing for), the dress was perfect for me. The whole look suiting my height, and made my legs look extraordinarily long. Also, the olive green made my skin look richer and my eyes greener than usual.

_Now, the hard part_¸ I sighed inwardly as I glanced at the unmarked door Tamaki must have meant, and made my way towards it dejectedly, walking slowly in the ballet shoes. I opened the door slowly, and my heart dropped as I realized what I was seeing was my worst nightmare. A stage with red velvet curtains framing a dark hard wood stage facing a darkened theatre was before me.

_No, no, no. I am NOT dancing for them_, I thought angrily, finally picking up on what the dress was for as I walked onto the stage. I faced the audience, and crossed my arms and cocked a hip.

"No," I announced angrily, not expecting a response.

"Aw! You look so cute Kall-Chan!" I heard Honey squeal from the dark.

"Yeah, Kally actually has legs," Hikaru chimed in, "Or it's just the dress length."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, prepared to leave. It was ridiculous to think I could dance on command. _Tamaki, you're such an idiot_, I thought angrily, and began to leave. That is, until I heard the music.

It was slow, just voice, but with the sound of guitar backing the voice. The lyrics were of a guy saying how much he loved a girl, and it had almost a bluesy feel to it. So before I knew it I had turned around and took centre stage. Raising my arms, I began doing a jazzy version of ballet, almost the lyrical style of dance, but not quite. The motion felt almost natural, even though I had never heard the song before. I was just a blur of graceful motion and I was actually enjoying myself, despite being forced into dancing.

* * *

><p>It seemed too soon, but at the end of the last chord, I ended by raising a hand above my head, front leg bent, back leg straight out.<p>

Breathing heavily, I straightened myself up and brushed off myself, before realizing that there were other people in the audience. And those other people were silent. _Maybe I'm worse than I thought_, I imagined dejectedly, drooping slightly, _maybe they don't know how to tell me I was horrible and should stick to hosting_.

It was at that moment that I heard a sound from the darkness, and it grew louder. That was all it was, hard clapping of many people. I flashed an awkward smile at the direction of the clapping, before another song was put on. This was a bit more acoustic like, but also sounded sad.

I danced faster than in the other song, but this was still fairly lyrical. But something was different about this dance. I looked to my right and didn't see the other side of the stage, but a girl with black hair tied into a low bun with finger waves in a red dress that fell to below her knees. She was matching my moves, and looked at me to reveal milky white skin and liquid amber eyes…

"Son?" I asked aloud, as the girl mimicked my motions, she being a flurry of red.

Looking to my other side, I noticed a girl as blonde as I was, but her dress was a dark purple over a lavender sheath with a V-neck and a corset top. Her skin was dark as mine, but her face looked older, like Son's age. She caught my eye and gave me a quick grin as she, too, copied my movements with as much fluid-like movement as me…

"Nette?" I called, not sure where that name came from. The girl simply gave me a smile before the music stopped, and I felt myself fall as the darkness overcame me again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kally?" the little girl with ringlets asked, gazing up at me with her huge, blue eyes. <em>

"_Yeah, sweetie?" I replied, looking down at her. We were in a huge, very empty room that had high ceilings, cat walk, pale yellow walls, and a crystal chandelier glittering above me. The floors were polished stone, with streaks of pink and gold through the white. This place was completely unknown to me, yet completely familiar at the same time._

"_Why do you dance?" she questioned as she took in my ballet slippers I was lacing up, the silky fabric feeling good against the tights._

"_Because it's who I am, who Nette was…" I trailed off, sadness overcoming me suddenly. I shook off the feeling and stretched; my black practice outfit that was fitted to my arms and body perfectly barely made a sound as I moved. _

"_So you feel closer to her?" She asked, glancing down at a doll wearing a pink dress. _

"_In a way, yeah."_

"_So what are you going to do today?"_

"_Well, kiddo," I said before I bent backwards so that my hands touched the ground, "I have a song that I want to choreograph to," Then I moved to a headstand and back to standing, "That Nette and Son were practicing."_

"_Sounds like fun!" The girl announced excitedly, "What song?"_

"_The A-Team by Ed Sheeran…"_

* * *

><p>I woke up blinded by lights. Slowly sitting up, I realized that I was back in Music Room 3, but none of the others were there. Looking down, I realized I was still wearing the dancing dress, but someone had draped a thick, fluffy blanket over me. Stepping off the couch, I walked to the window, and looked out to see that the sun was setting in the distance, casting long shadows over Ouran's magnificent courtyard.<p>

"Well, look who's awake."

I spun around quickly, and saw Hikaru. He was sitting on one of the tables, still wearing his school uniform.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, making my way towards him. He caught my eye and gave me a grin.

"They're all outside. Kaoru didn't want to leave but I told him he needed to go calm down," he replied nonchalantly, "We were all pretty worried when you didn't get up, Tamaki was the first one down with Kaoru to see if you were even alive."

"Oh," I said slowly, looking down at my feet, standing nervously up on my tippy toes.

"But before you fell down, you had us all with our jaws dropped," Hikaru continued, "None of us thought you could dance like that, you had us all following your movements right till the end, we didn't think you could dance like that."

"Trust me, I didn't either," I murmured, shivering slightly as I remembered the vision of Son and 'Nette'. The eerie thing was that she looked so familiar, with her same hair colour and older look, yet I couldn't remember who she was.

"Well, we better go let them know you're alive," Hikaru said with a sigh and stood up, "Plus you got a date with Akira Utsukushi, and we all know you don't want to miss that."

"Don't remind me," I growled, following him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next morning, I found myself in the Utsukushi mansion. It was almost identical to the Hitachiin mansion, besides the fact that there was more light, and the ceilings and catwalk made the area look even brighter and bigger than I ever imagined.<p>

Akira, wearing a short light pink dress that hit mid-thigh and matching pink peep toe flats, was escorting me around the huge area. I dutifully followed, eyes wide with all the space that did not match the quaint exterior.

"If you're not careful, Kall, your jaws going to fall off," Akira giggled, blushing slightly as I caught her eye. Nervously I adjusted my green long sleeved shirt, and adjusted my dark brown leather jacket.

"Sorry," I stammered, "Not use to a house so big compared to the outside."

She gave me a smile, "Don't worry, I was just joking."

She continued showing me around until she led the way to a huge room with polished stone floors and high ceilings. The stones in the floor were streaked with pink and gold, and against my bare feet were smooth and cool.

"This, Kall, is the common room," she announced, stepping into the middle of the room, "It's where my old babysitter used to practice dance, she said it relaxed her."

"I can see why here, the floors here are amazing," I exclaimed, looking up to see a beautiful crystal chandelier glittering above me, "But aren't hardwood floors better?"

Akira shrugged, "I don't understand it either, but I guess she liked how open it is."

_Yeah, I can see that, sound would echo in a place like this_, I thought as took in the whole room. But I couldn't really focus on Akira since something was nagging at the back of my mind, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"So, how did she become your babysitter anyway?" I asked, looking back at Akira.

"Well," she replied nervously, looking away from me, "Her mother was a maid here, and her father the gardener. They got the job easily since the father worked in Paris before coming here, which is why their last name is 'Traveller'. So when they were hired (because no one else would higher them since they were travellers), they told my parents that they had a daughter that could watch me. And, that's how it happened."

"Okay," I replied slowly, walking into the centre of the room, "What did she look like?"

"Well-"

"Ms. Utsukushi?"

"Yes?" Akira answered, turning to see a woman in her 50's wearing a deep grayish-purple dress. The woman wore horned glasses, and had a gentle smile.

"Your mother said that your seamstress is here," the woman replied with a slight bow of the head.

"Thank you Mrs. Ryoko!" Akira replied with a sweet smile. Mrs. Ryoko turned away and left the room without making a sound. After the door closed behind her, Akira turned back to me.

"Sorry, but I have to go," she told me sadly, her bottom lip slightly bent down, "Mother and Father have a big event, and it's important I attend."

"It's no problem," I replied awkwardly, and smiled shyly, "I had fun."

"Me too," Akira said, her face brightening up, "But I really have to go, but the butler will escort you out."

"Thanks," I stammered, and gave her a small wave as she left the room. But after she left, I twinkling caught my eye. Turning, I saw a small, dark wood table, the kind that would be a night table, in the far corner of the room, completely unnoticed to me before. On top of it was a picture frame, silver with an unidentifiable picture in it, surrounded by a few flowers and candles.

Looking towards the door Akira left through, I made my way slowly to the table. My heart pounded, but I just put one foot in front of the other. I stopped and slowly gripped the cool frame in my hands careful of the glass. The picture in the frame was of… a girl?

She had pale blonde hair, straight, but with noticeable waves near the end. It fell down her back, and accentuated a long neck. Her eyes were a green, with gold flecks in them, and slightly tan skin, but still pale enough. She had high cheekbones, and full lips…

"Mr. Oshinawa?"

Startled, I spun around, feeling caught. A man in a tight black suit with thinning hair stood before me.

"Y-yes?" I stammered, holding the picture behind my back.

"Allow me to show you out," he answered stiffly, and began to turn around until he caught my eye, "But first please place that frame on the table, Ms. Utsukushi is quite fond of that picture in particular."

I nodded and put the frame back with shaking hands. Following the butler out, thoughts kept going through my head as my heart raced. _Why does that girl look so much like me? Is she me, or is it someone I know? That room too, was that the room from my vision?_

* * *

><p>Later on, I was back at Ouran, meeting up with the rest of the Club in order to discuss the dates. Honey and Mori had a fairly exciting day by treating the winning bidders (who were two of their usual's) to a trip to the Ooturi Aqua park. Tamaki took his on a romantic picnic, complete with tea and plenty of cheesy phrases. Haruhi went on a walk through the park closest to Ouran where I had one of my first visions. The twins went on a tour of the city, probably giving their two lucky winners plenty of twinset moments. But Kyoya refused to indulge on what he did with his winner, simple giving us a coy grin and nothing more.<p>

"How about you, Kall-Chan?" Honey asked, running over to me with Usa-Chan pressed to his chest. I smiled slowly, and told the group about my visit to the Utsukushi mansion, and when I described the huge common room, Hikaru and Kaoru caught my eye. After Hikaru and I met up with the others after my vision the other day, I immediately told them about it on the ride home, worried about what the others would think and I definitely did not want to stop dancing because Tamaki was worried about me fainting from dancing again. I guess they noticed something I didn't about the common room at Akira's.

"Pity it had to end so soon," Kyoya mused, glancing into his book, "You might have to make it up to her, she spent over 20 million yen on you, after all."

"Seriously, Kyoya?" I grumbled, glaring at him. It wasn't that I was mad about having to hang out with her again, Akira always seemed happy to have me around, it was the fact that Haruhi hadn't had the time to tutor in math for the past three days, and math tests were coming up. And without Haruhi's help, I would surely fail.

"Yes, you need to make up the time," Kyoya said sternly, letting me know that that was the end of that conversation.

"But, Kyoya, I've got tests and-"

"She can tutor you then," he answered, barely giving me a look as he wrote away at his book. I glared angrily, until Tamaki stood up and cleared his throat.

"I agree with Kyoya, Kally," he announced, giving me a smirk while I scowled, "Ms. Utsukushi deserves to get her money's worth."

I resisted flipping him off and instead glanced over at the twins, who understood my obvious need to escape being forced into another date.

"Well, it's getting late Boss, so the three of us better be off," Hikaru yawned, catching his brother's eye at the same time.

"Yeah, Boss," Kaoru agreed, mimicking Hikaru, "It's been a long day."

Tamaki didn't reply, but his eyes were slits as he followed the twins and I as we rushed out of the room with a quick bye to the other members. Once we piled into the car, Kaoru put an arm around me protectively as he and Hikaru watched me.

"So, what else did you see?" they both asked at the same time.

"Did you have another vision?" Kaoru questioned.

"Or did Akira tell you something else?" Hikaru added. Both of them were showing their concern, but I couldn't tell them about that picture. Not yet, anyway.

"She told me about her babysitter, and how she danced in that big room," I said slowly, "And I know what you're thinking, but the common room at her house didn't have catwalks lining the area like the one from my vision."

"But Kally, did you actually notice that?" Hikaru pointed out, "No offense, but you are a commoner."

"Yeah, you'd be more noticed on the size of the room than specific details, or at least anything not on ground level," Kaoru finished; both catching each other's eyes.

"Please," I groaned, I doubt it. Akira is my age, she can't be the little girl," I told them assuringly, "And anyway, it didn't trigger any memories or visions like dancing did, or that hidden area at the park did, or the train station."

"But you had random visions before, not in any place that had a meaning," Kaoru replied.

"And besides," Hikaru drawled, leaning back in his seat, "It's easy to put up walls in a house or cover an unwanted area."

"But putting in those floors is harder, that stone is expensive, even by our standards," Kaoru mused, leaning back as well. I shrugged and looked out the window. The twins, realizing that I didn't want to talk anymore, gave each other a confused look before each looked out a window too, complete silence permeating the air.

_It can't be Akira, _I thought as the scenery flashed by my window, _she's too old. But that girl in the picture looked a lot like me, but she wasn't me. My hair wasn't as long as hers. So, who _was_ she then? And why do I feel like I know her?_

* * *

><p>Back at home, it was late. The Hitachiin dark inside, and silent; not even the sound of servant s footsteps could be heard. SO quietly, the three of us crept up the stairs and past the faces of past Hitachiins until we reached mine and Kaoru's room. With a nod and small wave, Hikaru left us outside our door and made his way to his own, barely making a sound.<p>

After quietly opening and shutting our door, I sighed, and dropped onto the bed. Kaoru switched on the lights, but I could tell without looking he was amused by my exhausted state.

"Get changed and we can go to bed," Kaoru told me with a smile, and made his way into the adjoining bathroom to change. I groaned inwardly, since the confusion of the day drained all the energy out of me. But, the need to get out of my 'date' clothes one, and I pulled on my boxers and t-shirt.

Soon enough Kaoru left the bathroom, his lean body exposed to me, showing his small waist and smooth stomach, causing my heart to race. Giving me a grin that would make a customer melt, he switched off the lights. I pulled the covers over me, and felt the bed shift as he, too climbed in.

"Nervous?" he said coyly, his breath tickling my ear. I resisted gasping, and gave him a little shove.

"Don't be full of yourself," I sighed. He laughed and put an arm around me as I curled into him. Kissing the top of my head, I sighed contentedly. It was a perfect moment; no worries about my past, no sudden visions taking me away from the moment, and _definitely_ no Tamaki to screw it up.

"Night Kaoru," I mumbled sleepily, pressing myself against his bare chest.

"Night Kally," He murmured, laying his head on mine, "Sweet dreams."

"You too," I yawned.

_Nothing can ruin this moment_, I thought as I drifted into the land of dreams, before one memory appeared before me; the girl from the picture in Akira's house, the one who looked like me, yet didn't. _Only you, mystery girl, can ruin this moment… but who are you?_

_Whoa, what drama, hmm? more of her past figured out... or is it? So, for a picture of Kally's damce dress:_

_ itm/NEW-Gravity-Olive-Green-Dance-Lyrical-Baton-Competition-Costume-/260883477391_

_For the first song she dances to:_

watch?v=6XXRlQ8UVyo

_For the second song:_

watch?v=X0dnp5E8FMo

_So, I hope you enjoyed the show, mes lecteurs! Leave a review, and I'll be back soon... ;P_


End file.
